The Carving
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: Pre-Uchiha massacre. Itachi and Sasuke get strange carvings when Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku come back from a business trip.  The carvings have significance in each boy's life.  Will it be good or bad?  Rated M for dark themes.
1. The Souvenir Cart

_**{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}**_

The Carving

_Ch 1: The Souvenir Cart..._

"Ooh look at these Itachi-san!" The dark haired woman lead her eldest son to a stall in the market as they shopped for souvenirs.

"What Okaa-san?" The pale boy's dark eyes searched the junky looking cart.

The woman smiled gently, "These carvings are so beautiful." She almost gasped as an elderly woman held out a finely carved piece of jade, "So elegant. Who crafted these?" She turned the jade pendant in her hand it was the kanji symbol for peace with a fine silver chain attached to it so it could be worn about the neck.

"My husband carved everything you see. I painted the wooden figures, he used to be able to paint as well but his sight is gone," The woman nodded to an elderly gentleman who was busy whittling. He seemed to stare out into the crowd. Dark glasses hid his eyes. Itachi scrunched his nose in disbelief as he waved his hand in front of the man.

His mother scolded, "Don't be rude Itachi-san!" Itachi was about to snatch the man's glasses as if that would prove him to be a fake. The man grasped his wrist with a surprisingly strong grip, "Darn-it! Let go of me you old Geezer!"

"Itachi!" His mother shouted in surprise at his disrespectful behavior. The old man laid aside the finely carved piece of what looked to be old drift wood that would soon become a dragon. He reached for his glasses and whipped them off revealing horribly scared eyes if you could call them that. All that was there was burn scared flesh.

"You believe now?" he old man harrumphed sliding his glasses back into place.

"Gomenasai Ojii-san," The man let go of the young boy's wrist. He nodded and gestured back to the cart, "Look through our wares if it speaks to you, gaki, then you may have it."

"Be careful of what you choose little one, the old man may be a geezer, but his carvings hold mysterious powers to foretell the future. If you feel drawn to it be careful," The old woman frowned at the warning but then soon perked up, "And what about you pretty miss?"

"Oh, I'm just looking..." Something caught the eye of the lovely young mother, "This is exquisite! You are telling me that he carved this and you hand painted it. I must compliment you. I have to get this for my youngest son." She picked up the delicate looking piece of art. It was a small ruddy orange fox with an off white belly and two swirling tails that seemed to have been captured mid-movement. The tip of each tail was a rich golden yellow. There were nine in all. The miniature kitsune statuette had the same yellow gold adorning each paw and the ears were also tipped with the rich yellow. The finishing touch were the blue eyes, not quite sapphire not quite turquoise but some blend of those two colors. Somehow the eyes seemed to dance with mischief, "I will take this cute kitsune." She failed to see the smirk on the old man's knowledgeable face.

"I've found what I want Okaa-san!" Itachi held up a hideous raven statue. It was large and very lifelike. The midnight colored bird stood upon a plain base. It's clawed foot clutching beheaded snake that almost seemed to writhe in pain.

"Eh, you don't want that one," All eyes turned to the old man. He was frowning, "Ravens are a bad omen." Itachi felt a little more then creeped out, _'How'd the old Geezer know if he was supposed to be blind.'_

"Being blind has taught me to read people in other ways. Trust me boy that raven will not bring you happiness, take a love charm instead. I guarantee any girl you give it to will fall head over heals for ya."

"Hn," Itachi didn't believe the old man; even if he had he already had a huge pack of unwanted wanna-be girlfriends following him everywhere, "I'm taking it." His tone said that that was the end of the conversation. The woman paid despite the old man's protests and apologized profusely for her ill mannered son.

"Let us go; your father will be expecting us at the hotel for dinner," The woman lead her son past the broken down cart and up the street. Itachi looked back only to find the cart was gone. He shivered, but then looked at his prize. He had not noticed the dangerous red glint in the bird's imitation eyes and the slight trickle of realistic looking blood the raven had obviously acquired from his meal of serpent. The boy smiled intensely he really liked the evil looking thing. His mother wished she could throw it in the trash somewhere but the boy insisted on carrying it holding it to his chest like it was a small child...

...Uchiha Sasuke woke in his aunts house. It was still early—still dark out. He shivered and pulled the blanket closer to himself, _'When are you coming home anaiki, Otou-san, Okaa-san.'_ He rolled over and yawned sleepily as he drifted back into a light slumber...

...Dawn broke as the sight of the hidden leaf village came into view. Makito, Fugaku, and Itachi were riding in a carriage. Itachi was excited to be back so he could go train. He also missed picking on his little gaki-nii-chan, Sasuke. Makito wanted to show the cute little fox to her son. She knew he would love it. He was such a happy child and he liked animals. She knew that spirit would be quashed soon enough because of the stubborn Uchiha pride, so she chose to enjoy and encourage it while she was still able to influence her youngest boy...

...The three bustled into the Uchiha compound. Itachi made a bee line for home to put his things away and make sure no little brats could get hold of his new prized possession. He put his things away neatly then ran off to the Uchiha's private training grounds to practice his taijutsu.

Fugaku had to settle some wrinkles in his negotiations with the wave country. They were dealing strictly under the table and he had almost been found out by the Hokage himself. Their little 'vacation' did not go unnoticed. Makito was blissfully unaware of the impropriety of her husbands actions. She hummed lightly as she went to fetch her little boy...

...There a shorter version of Itachi squatted watching a cricket skittering across the garden. His dark locks shined an almost bluish black. His eyes sparkled with interest as the cricket made it to the safe shelter of a large rock in the center of the garden.

"Sasu-chan!" Makito shouted and waved at the small boy. Sasuke smiled until his eyes were forced to close, "Okaa-san!" He ran to his mother happily and embraced her leg as if his life depended on it, "I missed you Okaa-san." He squeezed to emphasize his point. She knelt down and held a small box out for him.

"I got you a gift," She smiled and the boy took the box looking both pleased and puzzled.

"What is it?"

"Open it up and see Sasu-chan."

Tiny but delicate fingers lifted the lid. The boy's onyx eyes grew in size as he gently lifted the little kitsune out of the box. He held it as if it were fragile china. He turned it over in his hands. A joyous smile graced his pale pink lips, "Arigato Okaa-san!" He hugged her again not letting go of the cute little fox, "I love him!"

**{I am glad to repost this. Hopefully I fixed all the errors.}**


	2. Little Kitsune Love

_**{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}**_

The Carving

_Ch 2: Little Kitsune Love..._

_...Tiny but delicate fingers lifted the lid. The boy's onyx eyes grew in size as he gently lifted the little kitsune out of the box. He held it as if it were fragile china. He turned it over in his hands. A joyous smile graced his pale pink lips, "Arigato Okaa-san!" He hugged her again not letting go of the cute little fox, "I love him!.."_

...Sasuke loved the little Kitsune and it seemed the little figurine never left his sight for a second. Itachi teased him about being a baby and that the Kitsune looked like it should belong to a girl but our little Sasu-chan did not care.

"Okaa-san I love Kitsune, thank you very much," Sasuke kissed his mother's cheek then ran off to show his cousins his new toy. Mikoto walked to her sister-in-law's house to rest and chat for a while her son played with the other Uchiha children. Living in a compound full of your relatives could have it's perks—like a nearly unlimited supply of willing babysitters. This was especially true for her as head matron. Her husband being clan leader meant her children were favored by all. Spoiled might be a better word for it, but Mikoto tried her best to keep her children grounded. She feared it was too late for her eldest. Itachi he was the clan heir and very talented. Frighteningly intelligent and very cold at times. His father was proudly molding that coldness into a shrewdness for the family business. Assassinations, body guards.

The Uchiha Clan provided many of Konohagakure's elite shinobi, and they solely held the secrets of the sharningan (the Uchiha family bloodline limit.) Fugaku was personally over seeing Itachi's training. He was set to graduate from the shinobi academy a full three years early, and his Sharningan had become active just over a year ago. He was only ten yet he was going to be starting this dangerous career before his next birthday. His little brother has not even entered the academy. Fugaku often accused the young mother of making his second son soft. She ignored these accusations. Mikoto knew what kind of life she would lead marrying an Uchiha, but she was not resigned to seeing her sons turned to cold heartless men.

...Itachi came in for dinner. He ruffled his brother's hair earning an annoyed whine, "Stop it Itachi-nii!"

"Itachi, sit," His father commanded, "Eat." Their meal was quiet and impersonal as always. Sasuke excused himself and took his new toy to his room to play. Itachi stayed behind to discuss the family business. Mikoto quietly washed dishes then she and her husband retired to their bedroom...

...Sasuke was engrossed with his kitsune. He failed to feel the angry glare cast his way. "Sasuke, you were in my room," The voice was soft, but Sasuke knew the danger in that quite tone. He instantly shook his head as he turned to see red eyes boring into his forehead. He grabbed his brother by the collar, "You touched my raven." He lifted his still protesting brother. Sasuke's feet dangled as he shook his head violently, "Anaiki, no! I didn't! Promise."

"It's been moved. How is that possible? It certainly didn't move by itself." He dropped the frightened boy, "Stay out of my room gaki-nii." Itachi walked away coldly.

Sasuke didn't want to stay in his room it was going to be getting dark before long, but he hated how mean Itachi had gotten toward him lately. He ran from the compound ignoring the greetings of his cousins, aunts, and uncles. He ran to the academy to play on the swings until sunset the hopefully Itachi will either have forgotten about him or have gone to sleep.

Sasuke was hoping to be alone, well expect for Kitsune-chan. He was disappointed when he came upon a small boy on the swing. He growled irritably, 'I'm starting to sound like anaiki.' The small boy turned to see the other boy. He was smaller then Sasuke. Sasuke gasped when he saw the Kitsune's eyes in this boy. His hair was the same golden yellow that decorated his little figurine. "Kitsune-chan?" The boy flinched at Sasuke's address. Sasuke noted this and the deep fear splashed across the smaller boy's face. Sasuke approached the small blond like one might approach a dangerous animal, "Little boy. Are you okay?"

Naruto jumped out of the swing backing away quietly with his head bowed. Sasuke grunted. He wanted to see those impossibly blue eyes again, "Look at me boy." Naruto shook his head. He tried to run away but Sasuke couldn't just let this boy, this little fox boy leave. He grabbed a fragile wrist and the boy stopped trying to run but was shaking like a leaf. Sasuke felt the skeletally thin arm. He gasped. The boy was wearing a baggy jacket and pants that were at least two sizes too big. He was dirty. His face was so pretty despite the fact that he was painfully thin.

"Please don't," The blond spoke with a soft scratchy voice.

"Don't what?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Please don't hurt me," The boy begged in an almost inaudible voice.

Sasuke dropped his hand, "Are you hungry." The blond shied away, "Please don't move. I'll-I'll be right back. Don't move." The small boy looked confused and frightened but he nodded. Something told him he could trust this dark haired boy. Naruto took up his swing once again.

Sasuke ran. He was very fast for a child his age. He had built up an unnatural speed and endurance from being chased by amorous little girls, some of them were older then his anaiki. He made it back home in a matter of minutes. The sun was sinking so he had to hurry he would be noticed if he didn't return soon. Sasuke crept into his family's kitchen. He took some rice balls his mother had made. He scooped out some of the leftover stew. There were some apples. He took them and dropped them into a small shopping bag. Then he looked into their pantry. There were a few boxes of instant ramen. He shrugged he never remembered his Okaa-san making them ramen. He personally did not like the stuff. His anaiki didn't like any instant stuff and Otou-san really ate whatever Okaa-san sat down in front of him. He dumped them into the bag, and took the container of stew.

He grabbed a couple bottles of water and quietly closed the door and dashed back to his kitsune boy, "Little fox boy?" Sasuke carried the food over to the blond who shivered noticeably when he heard the boy speak to him. Sasuke held the grocery bag in one hand and offered the cold stew to the little blond.

The blond timidly reached for the bowl as if he expected it to bite him or something.

"Go on, take it," the other nodded and finally grabbed the food. Sasuke had forgotten to bring chopsticks or a spoon but the blond began scooping the food hungrily into his mouth, "Slow down boy, you're going to choke." The blond eyed the boy suspiciously.

"Why you care?" He finished the stew, "Thank you anyway."

Sasuke handed him a bottled water and cracked his own open, "So what's your name anyway little fox boy."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto smiled a small smile when he saw Sasuke was not disturbed at all by his name.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke smiled, "Oh I brought you some more food for later." He handed over the grocery bag Naruto smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"You looked hungry," Sasuke smirked suddenly.

"Don't you hate me?" Naruto frowned.

"Why would I?"

"Cause I'm a monster," Naruto turned away, "The grown ups call me a demon child..."

"What? There's no way you're to cute to be a monster. You look like my toy Kitsune-chan," Sasuke took the carving out of his pocket and showed it to his new friend, "You even got whiskers like a fox." Naruto smiled showing white teeth a few were missing, but Sasuke had also started loosing his baby teeth so he thought nothing of the fact that half of Naruto's front teeth were missing.

"Hey I have to go home, you should too. It's getting dark. You want me to walk you?" Naruto shook his head and took off clutching his groceries to his chest. He turned quickly and waved before leaving Sasuke's sight. Sasuke smiled, "You brought me to him didn't you? Kitsune-chan?"

...Itachi-tossed and turned in a troubled sleep he heard the ruffling of wings. He looked across his room to his new statue. It the dying light he swore the thing's head had turned so it was staring right at him. He would not admit to being frightened he rolled over and pretended to sleep. Sasuke crept into his own room as quietly as possible knowing that his anaiki probably heard him but he did not come out and bother him so Sasuke sighed in relief as he readied himself for sleep.


	3. The Meaning of Friendship

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 3: The Meaning of Friendship..._

_...Itachi-tossed and turned in a troubled sleep he heard the ruffling of wings. He looked across his room to his new statue. It the dying light he swore the thing's head had turned so it was staring right at him. He would not admit to being frightened he rolled over and pretended to sleep. Sasuke crept into his own room as quietly as possible knowing that his anaiki probably heard him but he did not come out and bother him so Sasuke sighed in relief as he readied himself for sleep..._

...Sasuke set his Kitsune on his little dresser facing his bed so he could see it and it could see him, "Kitsune-chan? You think that boy will be back tomorrow?" The carving did not answer, "Let's go see if he's there." He drifted off into a restful sleep...

...Little Naruto ran home hugging the grocery bag like his life depended on it. It virtually did considering he had not eaten in three days, not counting the wonderful stew the other boy brought, 'I wish I could bring him a present or some monies for the food.' Naruto planned on going back to the swings the next day. He made it home unseen. He pulled on the broken door and let himself into his cold apartment.

"I better hide my food, else they'll come take it away." _They _could be anybody, but it seemed his landlord would steal his meager belongings. The only reason he had not unjustly evicted the boy was because Konoha paid the rent. Naruto knew the Hokage would intervene on his behalf, though he didn't know what that word meant. He knew the man would help him and make the landlord fix the door, and give back his food and his only other set of clothing that had been taken. Alas In the end Naruto feared their opinions more then their fists. he would not report the man for his abuse and theft.

The boy was special. Though Naruto was kind hearted and timid to most, he was hated for the crimes of another. He was sentenced to the life of an outcast by Yondamie Hokage.

He was sealed with the nine tailed fox demon, Kitsune no Kyuubi. For this the boy has been mistreated, abused, neglected, swindled and generally hated. All for the destruction brought about by his prisoner. Little Naruto did not even know why most of the villagers were mean to him. He just knew that he's a 'monster,' a 'demon,' 'worthless trash,' 'scum of the earth.' He was all those vile things and he didn't know why. It is just the way life was for the little blond.

His heart ached; deep down he knew things done to him were wrong. The beatings he suffered were nothing compared to the cruel words. He had a small allowance allotted to him for food and clothing, but most would not sell to him, or over charged him.

He was just seven years old and expected to understand the working of things. He could not be placed with a foster family, they all refused him. The orphanage always claimed to be full so finally Sandaime had to rent him an apartment.

The landlord seemed nice enough and friendly even to Naruto. When the Hokage was shown the place it seemed nice and cozy, but when Naruto got there he was expected to live in the attic space with a small hot plate a sink and a toilet, the door was stuck or locked half of the time and he was forced to climb in through the third story window. He became a skilled escape artist.

The Hokage himself would come to inspect, or send a trusted associate to check up on the little boy. Naruto would be dragged down and made to play nice and pretend things were ok, but in reality the man was one of Naruto's biggest tormentors. It was truly sad the old man was simply too busy to keep a better eye on the boy.

Naruto could be so full of joy at times. It was a wonder his spirit was still intact. Naruto could be a bit of a prankster with those he was truly comfortable with, like the Hokage, but those people were quite few and far between.

The children of the village imitated their parents. Naruto had no playmates. He had never had a friend his own age. He had never really had a friend at all. He did not know what this new boy Sasuke would be come to him, but he felt a warm ache in his chest thinking about the boy. He curled up on his thin blanket and pulled his sheet over him for the minimal warmth it provided he fell into the normal restless sleep of a frightened child...

_...Red eyes flashed as the Ravens gathered over head. They seemed to be searching for something, or someone. One prominent raven sat perched upon a post it was picking at the remains of a glossy black snake. Once perhaps a cobra or some other fierce serpent._

_"What are you," The boy with dark hair, but eyes red as the crimson blood dripping from it's beak._

_The bird cocked it's head snapping down the chunk of flesh. Itachi felt a little nauseated. He smelled the sweet scent of rotting blood and flesh. He looked at his feet, "Sasuke!" His brother or what was left of him lay at his feet. Itachi knelt down. He turned the body over to see the boy no longer had eyes, only bloody scarred tissue and his face was marked by claws of some kind..._

...Itachi bolted upright. He looked around his room. His eyes met those gleaming red eyes. He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom where he emptied his stomach. He felt the sting of tears as he rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth to help get rid of the taste of vomit.

Itachi was a bit shaken up. He crept back to his room. He hesitated then turned around and stalked over to his brother's room. He opened the door wide enough to stick his head in. He saw the little the gaki-chan sleeping peacefully. Sudden resentment rose in his chest. He did not understand. Logic told him he should be glad to see his little brother safe in bed after such a dream, but he was only jealous that Sasuke's sleep went uninterrupted...

...The morning found Sasuke in a good mood, until his cranky anaiki woke up. Itachi slept late. He almost never did that, especially on a school day. He grabbed some toast warned Sasuke not to go into his room, bumped him with his rucksack, and shoved him out of his chair onto the floor.

Mikoto called after the grouchy boy, "No rough housing at the table."

"Hn," Itachi replied as he flew out the door.

Sasuke had grown used to this treatment since his brother had turned ten he started getting meaner he was almost never kind anymore. The funny thing about it was that Sasuke still admired his anaiki greatly. He was the smartest heir the clan had ever inherited, not to mention the strongest and most talented. Sasuke knew this because Otou-san said so.

Sasuke excused himself from the breakfast table and kissed hit Okaa-san good bye, "I'm gonna play outside."

"Ok Sasu-chan," She smiled, "Be back for lunch." She waved at her baby and went to get hers and their father's breakfast.

Sasuke ran out of the compound happily he and Kitsune-chan were going to look for the fox boy Naruto. Sasuke giggled as he palmed the orange he had stolen off the breakfast table, "I bet he'll like this." Sasuke smelled the orange it was very nice and refreshing, not unlike his new friend, "Kitsune? I think we need to take care of fox boy." Sasuke made the thing move up and down as if it were nodding in agreement, "Yup." Sasuke did not see the pink haired girl that spotted him, nor the blue eyed blond that was not his foxy friend...

...Naruto woke sore and hungry, but he remembered the food he had gotten the night before, "Thank you, thank you Sasuke-san." Naruto whispered as he turned on the hot plate and filled his single pot with water, "Not too much, 'member what happen' lass time." Naruto flinched at the memory of splashing boiling water on himself. He fixed one cup ramen and he savored the smell of semi fresh food.

After Breakfast he sneaked out hoping to avoid the landlord so early. Naruto was feeling much better with a little warm food in his belly, "Sasuke." Naruto smiled, "My friend."


	4. Anger and Anguish

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 4: Anger and Anguish..._

_...Naruto woke sore and hungry, but he remembered the food he had gotten the night before, "Thank you, thank you Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he turned on the hot plate and filled his single pot with water, "Not too much, 'member what happen' lass time." Naruto flinched at the memory of splashing boiling water on himself. He fixed one cup ramen and he savored the smell of semi fresh food._

_After Breakfast he sneaked out hoping to avoid the landlord so early. Naruto was feeling much better with a little warm food in his belly, "Sasuke." Naruto smiled, "My friend..."_

Sasuke ran to the play ground to look for his friend. He sat on the swing waiting the orange was sitting on his lap as he waited.

"Sasukeeeee-kun," Sasuke winced internally as he refused to react externally to the annoying girl.

"Sasuke!" An equally shrill voice called out to him.

"What do you want?" He asked the two little girls as they came into his view.

"Will you play with me Sasuke?" The pinkette asked blushing.

The blond pushed her aside, "I was hoping we could go on a walk together Sasuke."

"No," He stared blankly at the two.

"No to playin' with me?" The pink haired girl asked, "or to going with Ino-chan?"

"No to both of you I'm waiting for someone," Both paled.

"Sasuke-kun are you waiting for another girl?" Both asked with tears in their eyes.

"No," He refused to allow the frown that so desperately wanted to form, "My friend is a boy and I don't want any girls here to disturb him. You two would probably scare him away."

Ino snorted, "What kinda boy's scared of a couple girls." Sasuke shot her a scathing glare. She paled once again, "I didn't mean nothin' by it Sasuke. Come on Sakura-chan let's go." The girls ran off leaving a brooding Uchiha to wait for his fox...

...Naruto hated going through the market place. Grown-ups glared at him, pointed and whispered. Some even went so far as to trip him intentionally, _'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, find Sasuke and I'll be OK.'_

Naruto began running blindly, just because he accepted it didn't make their scorn any less painful, _'My friend. I have a friend!' _Naruto turned a corner to what he though was a short cut to the playground. He was mistaken...

...Sasuke pumped his legs as he absently swung. He had his elbows entwined the chain while he clutched the orange. He smelled it and thought of, "Naruto." He smiled...

...Naruto hated this, he absolutely hated being cornered like this. It happened all to often. Today there were only three and they were not much older then him, but they were bigger then him, "Whazza matta demon boy! Ya Scared?" The one in the middle laughed the others followed his lead.

"You are such a stupid little weakling. You should have known better then to come into our hide out!" the one that flanked his left, or was it right. Naruto didn't know and didn't care. The other one laughed at him and pointed, "such a usuratonkachi."

Naruto knew that the taunting would soon escalate to something more physical. His only hope was that they got bored with him. He covered his head as the boys drew closer. The middle one looked to his left, or was it his right, as stated before Naruto didn't know one from the other. He nodded and that one moved in and quickly took one arm of the frightened kitsune. The same silent order was given to the other. Naruto was held in place by the other boys so the biggest of the trio could work him over. Naruto received a nasty punch to the jaw and several blows to his gut. His arms tried to move to cradle his pained stomach. The grip tightened causing welts on both of his upper arms. Naruto didn't scream, he grunted once or twice loudly. He didn't react much. The boys soon grew bored as predicted. The two holding his arms dropped him, giving a kick to the ribs for good measure. Naruto curled up in pain a trickle of blood ran from the boy's nose and the corner of his mouth. He blinked away the tears that threatened to form. Naruto usually just would lay there until he fell asleep often being woken by the rain. Today he had better motivation then not getting beaten again, _'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, find Sasuke and I'll be OK.' S_oon enough he found the strength to get up. His smile was lopsided, but the one eye that was not swollen shut sparkled. He limped toward the play ground...

...Sasuke was getting impatient he had to go home for lunch. He reasoned that they never actually said they would meet up, but instinct told him something was up. He didn't want to move from the spot because he had no idea where Naruto might be...

...Naruto felt his pain subsiding somewhat. He broke into a run as he neared the wooded path that would take him directly to the swing set. Naruto emerged from the bushes to see a boy with dark hair facing away from him.

"S-Sasuke?" He whispered tentatively.

Sasuke was mad, he knew he should not hold it against the boy for making him wait and worry, "Where have you been?" Sasuke's words were stern. Naruto flinched he had never heard that edge in the boy's voice. It made him sound dangerous. He started to back up into the bushes, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke turned and what he beheld made his heart sink. Naruto's right eye was swollen shut; his jaw was badly bruised, he had dried blood on his face and bruises on his arms that looked like hand prints. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. Naruto scooted away from him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me Sasuke." He was half hidden by the shrub he had crawled under. Sasuke lunged angrily and grabbed his hand and dragged him back out into the light. He didn't even think about the fact that he frightening the boy.

"Who hurt you?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto blinked, "No one. Never mind."

Sasuke's grip tightened. Naruto felt the sting of more tears, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please let go. You're hurting me," Naruto twisted in his grip. Sasuke blinked and the anger left his eyes. He saw what he had done and let go of the blond like he was white hot metal.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to. L-look I brought you something, here," He put the orange into the palm of a scratched up hand, "I'm sorry. You- I was scared, and mad, then you came here looking like you got dragged through the street or something. Who did this to you? He took the boy's slumped shoulders into his hands and forced Naruto to look into his eyes.

"Just some boys, didn't know'em," Naruto looked away, "It happens..._all the time._"

"Lets go," he stood up and pulled Naruto up. He dragged the injured boy away from the swings and out of the playground.

"Where we goin'?"

"You're _going_ to show me those boys and I'm _going to_ make them pay," Sasuke dragged Naruto along.

Naruto set his heels in the dirt, "No! That would only make things worse! Please, don't. Please!"

Sasuke turned and regarded him, Naruto was having trouble fighting off the sheer terror. His breathing was fast and shallow. "Please, please, please, please, don't," Naruto begged in barely even a whisper. Sasuke let go. He didn't like this at all, but he supposed it might be a better idea to get the boy cleaned up.

"Fine Dobe, but you're coming to my house then for lunch and to get a bath. You ever wash your clothes?" That came out a little harsher then he intended. He made up for it by bringing a comforting hand to the boy's back as he lead the limping figure to his home...

...Mikoto was a trifle surprised her son brought a friend home, much less a very injured scruffy looking little boy. She worried over the child, but received a friendly if somewhat shy smile as he hid behind her son. She saw the beautiful innocent blues and the sunshine gold spikes, but the whiskers confirmed it for her. Her face darkened briefly then she plastered a fake smile to cover the worry. She personally had not qualms with helping the little boy. She saw how he was treated, how painfully thin and dirty he was. It hurt to look at. Her husband would have a fit if he knew the boy had even set foot on Uchiha land.

Fugaku was on a mission and would not be back until lat in the evening. Mikoto was thankful for that. Hopefully no one saw them or didn't recognize the Uzumaki boy. Her face relaxed into a real smile, "Sasuke who's your little friend?"

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, Okaa-san," Sasuke forced Naruto forward.

"H-h-hello Obaa-san," He bowed politely. The boy's quaking did not escape either of the Uchihas. The woman sighed heavily then she smiled.

"Naruto-san," He looked up at her the fear in his eyes evident, "Would you like some milk and cookies?" His eyes widened. He smiled weakly. He looked to Sasuke.

"It's ok, Naruto," Sasuke gave him a gentle push. Mikoto took his hand with a gentleness that Naruto had yet to grow accustom to. She took him to their kitchen table and made him to sit gently. She set some fresh warm cookies in front of him and a tall glass of milk.

"Thank you Obaa-san," He bowed his head, "Itadakimasu." He took a single cookie and ate it slowly sipping his milk between bites. Mikoto used the distraction to slip out and talk to her son about the boy.

"Sasu-chan, first I am not angry with you," His face held tension, "Your father must not find out that you have helped this boy."

"But why Okaa-san?"

She seemed to think it over, "I can only tell you some of it . It is forbidden to talk about, but let's say your friend in the Kitchen is associated with something bad."

"He's not a bad boy Okaa-san!" Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms defiantly.

"I know dear, but his association with this thing made people angry. He was only a baby when it happened, but it all got twisted around now people think he is at fault. Your father would not want him here because it might be frowned upon by the community," She was frowning too. She looked at the boy who was finished with his first cookie. She could see clearly that he wanted another, but his brow knit with worry, 'He's so afraid and small.' Her vision blurred slightly as she blinked away the tears forming there.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying Okaa-san," Sasuke hugged his mother wiping her tears with his little paw.

"I'm alright Sasu-chan. How about we get little Naru-chan cleaned up and fix him something to eat.

"Naruto-san," She went to the kitchen, "Are you finished already?"

"Yes, thank you very much Obaa-san! It was very good," He smiled and her heart broke. How could anybody blame those awful things on this sweet little boy. It hurt knowing that her husband could all but be lumped in with this group.

"Sasuke go and run a bath for you and Naruto-san," Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I don't need a bath!" Sasuke blushed bright red.

She came over to him, "I want you in there with him so he will be less frightened. He needs a bath and clean clothes."

Sasuke dropped his head in shame, "Fine Okaa-san, but I'm wearing my undies." he pouted for a micro second then he ran off to the bathroom.

"While we wait, lets see if Sasuke has any old clothes that will fit you," She looked at the disgusting state of his dress. There were many blood stains new and old. Holes through out the cotton tee-shirt. The shorts were soiled as well. It appeared as if the boy had attempted to clean his clothes, "Do you not have a grown-up to look after you." Naruto shook his head.

She knew he was hated, now she knew he was being abused. He was actually only a few months younger then her son, but he was so much smaller. She took a frail hand in hers. His bones were too prominent, _'Do people realize that you are suffering so? Does Hokage-sama know of this?'_

She scooped the frail body up and hugged him, "Little, Naruto-san you are so thin, _**to thin**_. We are going to get you some good food after this." Naruto was to shocked to move. The woman carried the feather weight off toward Sasuke's room to get him some clothes. She'd have to take them in a bit but that was a minor problem. She suddenly felt the need to see to this child. Her husband would just have to suck it up and deal with it, "Naruto you are going to sleep here tonight."


	5. Perception of Innocence and Guilt

_{I don't own Naruto or anything of any worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 5: Perception of Innocence and Guilt..._

_...She knew he was hated; now she knew he was being abused. She knew he was actually only a few months younger than her son, but he was so much smaller. She took a frail hand in hers. His bones were too prominent, 'Do people realize that you are suffering so? Does Hokage-sama know of this?'_

_She scooped the frail body up and hugged him, "Little, Naruto-san you are so thin, **to thin**. We are going to get you some good food after this." Naruto was too shocked to move. The woman carried the feather weight off toward Sasuke's room to get him some clothes. She'd have to take them in a bit but that was a minor problem. She suddenly felt the need to see to this child. Her husband would just have to suck it up and deal with it, "Naruto you are going to sleep here tonight..."_

Mikoto found some shorts and a shirt that her youngest had out grown but were still too big for little Naruto. She carried the boy to the bathroom there Sasuke waited, cheeks painted in a rosy hue. He was stripped to his underpants. He waited next to the tub half filled with warm water. Mikoto tested it to be safe then she nodded to Sasuke. The dark haired boy climbed in sitting and looking away in embarrassment. Mikoto began undressing the little blond boy. She sucked in air at the sight of the bruises. Sasuke turned to look, forgetting his shame. Naruto's ribs were bruised and his little tummy was marred with purple bruises and older greening and red bruises. Mikoto forced the smile back to her lips. She removed the boy's socks and then pulled down his filthy shorts. She discovered that the boy had no underwear. She shook her head shamefully. Naruto's little legs were marred with bruising also.

The woman could not help but check for signs that men might have been 'using' him. Thankfully, at least she hoped this was true, but there were no signs that the boy had been touched in that way at least. He seemed fine with her looking at and touching him though he flinched when her hands neared his bruises.

"Calm yourself little one, I only want to help you. First, let's wash away this dirt and see what a clean boy you can be," She stroked his head reassuringly. He leaned into her touch. It was a rare thing for someone to willingly touch him without the intent to hurt him. He craved it.

He wished Sasuke's Okaa-san were his too. He would like that very much. He desperately needed a mother. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt like crying.

"Oh, no, no, no; It's alright little one," She cooed sadly too him. He buried his face into her starched white apron and clutched at the cloth that was soaking up his tears. Mikoto made soothing sounds as she swept the naked crying figure into a gentle bear hug. She rubbed his back and made noises she had often used to sooth her two boys when they were only babies. It seemed to work as Naruto's trembling stilled and he quieted down. He sighed as he finally finished. He felt so vulnerable and yet safe right then. For some strange reason these two people did not hate him. He couldn't trust anyone completely, not even Hokage-sama whom he adored and looked up to.

These two though were as close as anyone had gotten. He felt the warmth envelope him from the waist down as Mikoto sat him in the water. He looked up at her blinking tears from his eyes. He smiled what would have been a toothy grin if he were not missing half of his teeth. Mikoto cringed at this and hoped he'd just lost baby teeth and not adult teeth. _'Whomever knocked them out of this little angel's head should have each and every one of his teeth pulled out one at a time with **red hot pliers**!' _Mikoto screamed in her head as she imagined the things that have been done to this boy and the things denied him.

She sat on the closed toilet and worked on her sewing. She had made a guess at Naruto's waist size and took the shorts in. She hoped Sasuke's underpants would not be too big, but the next day she would be taking the boy to get proper clothing. Or at least she thought that. Mikoto was a strong willed woman in her own right but how many would do business with her if her intentions were to cloth the living reminder of Konoha's near destruction almost eight years past.

She pushed the thought away. She could and would do anything to ensure her Sasu-chan's little friend a better life. The sweet sound of angelic giggling brought her attention to the tub. Sasuke was attempting to wash Naruto's hair because the boy seemed at a loss on how to take a bath they were getting rowdy and Mikoto felt a warm wet sensation at her feet as water was splashed over the side,

"That's enough horse play young men," She said sternly. Sasuke only pouted, but Naruto looked truly sorry almost as if in despair.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Mikoto and Sasuke both asked at once.

"I'm s'rry didn' mean to make ya' mad," He whimpered quietly. Naruto cringed slightly in their gazes wishing they would get it over with and hit him. The boy was first to react, and Mikoto smiled at her son. He reached for Naruto's wet blond head. Naruto flinched away, but Sasuke kept approaching until Naruto had no room to back away. He rubbed the dripping gold then caressed his face, "It's fine Naru-kun. It's OK. We won't hurt you." Sasuke stood on his knees in front of the blond looking down at the small frightened boy. He pulled him into a hug, "It's alright. You're safe. You're OK. Please don't be scared of us. I know Okaa-san can be scary most of the time," He looked at her with a teasing smirk then back to his frightened friend, "But she's not so bad I guess."

"_Obaa-san is very pretty and nice to me_," Naruto whispered. Sasuke barely caught his words, and as he spoke his words became softer, "_I wish...I had a mother...like her_." Sasuke gasped, "Don't you have your own mother?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke found a sudden appreciation for his mother. He recognized what a difficult life he might have if she were not here to cook, clean, take care of he and Anaiki, and placate their father when he was in a 'mood.'

Sasuke pulled the boy back to the middle of the tub and began washing the much more compliant Naruto. They soon found his skin was not naturally brown, but a light golden tan. His hair was even more brilliant once dried. There were very faint hints of red highlights amongst the pure sunshine yellow silk that was the boy's hair. It seemed to defy gravity as the woman brushed his tangles out it refused to lay flat but stuck out in spiky disarray. Mikoto decided she liked it that way however. It suited him.

She dressed him in the still too big outfit, but it was much better than the dirty things he had come in. She decided Naruto would probably need a nap after she fed him.

Though it took quite some coaxing she managed to get him to eat, and from the looks of it he had not had a proper meal ever. He completely lacked table manners, but his timidity hid his lack of manners. It was like he naturally knew how to behave, _'Or was that fear?' _That thought haunted her mind throughout the meal. After they ate she thought Naruto looked ready to drop. His eyes were ringed darkly even the untouched eye looked almost black with lack of rest. She laid them in Sasuke's bed, and Sasuke latched onto the little blond protectively. Naruto was stiff at first, but after sleep started to take him he curled into Sasuke's hold. Mikoto stood there and watched in awe at the two little angels breathed in time with one and other. She finally left feeling she had better prepare quite a feast and knowing her husband she had a fight to prepare for. She would send Sasuke and Naruto out and away so they would not have to hear it and be disturbed by the things she knew her husband was going to say.

Naruto never felt so safe and contented. He drifted into a warm peaceful sleep, but he opened his eyes to a dank cellar.

"Hello?" He called hearing an echo, "Hello?"

In the dim light he saw two red slitted eyes, and then off from the cave or tunnel he heard the noises of angry adults gathered. The soft light of torches reflected of the slimy walls of the dank cellar.

"They won't come here little one," The voice seemed to boom in his head as he covered his ears. The voice hissed, "Come closer little one." At least the voice had quieted down.

"Who are you?" Naruto took his hands off his ears. He approached thick iron bars.

"I'm nobody of import, I must warn you kit," The eyes blinked twice, "Beware the raven."

"What raven?" Naruto cocked his head earning a snicker from the voice.

"Little kit you will know. You will know..." Naruto felt a pull. Something tightened around his waist gasping in pain. Naruto blinked and he was in a dim bedroom. He heard soft mumbling, and turned to see Sasuke moving his mouth as a string of nonsense escaped his lips. Naruto grunted when he once again tightened his grip on the small boy's bruised tummy. Naruto's noises woke the bigger boy.

"Naruto?" He yawned and stretched releasing the little boy. He sat up bringing Naruto up with him, "You sleep good?" The blond nodded and smiled as he stretched. Let's go see if Okaa-san has any more cookies. Naruto grinned and Sasuke pulled him off the bed and ran out of the room followed by his friend.

Mikoto smiled as the two boys ran in, Itachi was munching on a cookie and the woman saw the boys drooling over it she gave them each a glass of milk.

"Good afternoon, Anaiki," Itachi responded with a grunt but then he looked up. His mouth fell open as he spied Naruto.

"Okaa-san? Who's this?" He smiled in a way that made Naruto cringe, but no one else seemed to notice the evil intent, or perhaps they were used to it by this time. Itachi scooted closed to the little blond and offered him a cookie, _'Well, well, well, if it isn't the little demon boy everybody beats up. Why did you bring him here Otouto?'_

"Itachi-san this is Naruto-kun," Mikoto smiled at her eldest. Naruto thought it was so odd that she was so formal with Itachi and already calling him 'Naruto-kun'.

Itachi's smile softened and Naruto forgot his discomfort, "So, Naruto-chan, what are you doing with my Otouto? Sasuke-nii doesn't have any friends. Well unless you count all those girlfriends." He rubbed his little brother's scalp roughly.

"Ouch!" Sasuke jerked away and grabbed Naruto away from his creepy older brother, "Don't bother him Anaiki!"

"No rough housing at the table," Mikoto commanded. All instantly became quiet and well behaved.

"Itachi-san, why don't you take the boys out side to play for a while I'll have dinner for us by the time you get back. You're father will not be home for dinner tonight. Itachi bowed to his mother and took Naruto by the hand dragging him out of the kitchen then the house. Sasuke balked at his brother stealing his new friend away. He ran out of the house. He caught up to his brother Carrying Naruto on his shoulders. Naruto was giggling.

"Itachi-nii! Give 'em back!" Sasuke jumped at Naruto's dangling foot, but missed, "He's mine! Give 'em back Anaiki!"

"Oh? He's yours? I don't see your name on him," Itachi poked his brother in the forehead. Naruto covered his mouth to stifle another round of giggles almost falling from his perch, "Woah there little guy! Itachi lifted the feather light boy from his shoulders and placed him on firm ground." Itachi stroked the soft gold mane. If his eyes glinted briefly no one noticed.


	6. Adopting an Outcast

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 6: Adopting an Outcast..._

"_...Itachi-nii! Give 'em back!" Sasuke jumped at Naruto's dangling foot, but missed, "He's mine! Give 'em back Anaiki!"_

"_Oh? He's yours? I don't see your name on him," Itachi poked his brother in the forehead. Naruto covered his mouth to stifle another round of giggles almost falling from his perch, "Whoa there little guy! Itachi lifted the feather light boy from his shoulders and placed him on firm ground." Itachi stroked the soft gold mane. If his eyes glinted briefly no one noticed..._

...Sasuke grabbed Naruto from behind causing the little blond to squeak and both tumbled backwards. "Dobe," Sasuke grunted out and smirked as Naruto giggled.

Sasuke leaned back pulling the smaller boy with him.

"What are you doing Otuoto?" Itachi laughed at the two boys laying in the dirt. Itachi moved to pet the blond once more but Sasuke tightened his grip and turned them away. He set his face in an angry pout and grunted wordlessly.

"Don't be that way Otuoto, I wanna pet the cute little fox too," Itachi teased. Sasuke narrowed his eyes daring his Anaiki to try and take his fox boy away. Sasuke stood up bringing Naruto with him. He ran, "Come on fox boy! Let's go hide! 'Tachi-nii will never find us!" he turned to show his tongue to his brother he blew a raspberry then turned and ran.

...Mikoto sighed as Sasuke was headed toward his cousin's house. She was resigned to the fact that the issue of the jinchuuriki would inevitably be brought up at the next council meeting. She knew her sister-in-law would not care, she might even choose to side with Mikoto. Her husband as clan head would have pull, but not guarantee a vote in her favor. He might not even side with her. She thought perhaps if she showed his wounds to the man he might relent and allow her to keep the cute little boy. She had already started to feel his pull at her heart strings. It was to late her heart would absolutely break if she could not keep the little fox child. She returned to her task of peeling potatoes when strong arms wrapped about her waist and rough chapped lips graced her cheek.

She tensed but controlled her voice, "Fugaku?" She turned and returned his peck on the cheek with a warm kiss on the lips, "You were not due back until late tonight."

"What are you not pleased to see me? I though you would be revealed, it was a dangerous mission after all." He squeezed her midsection teasing her lips with his own.

"No, not at all," She smiled at her husband, "I was just surprised, that's all."

"No it's not," He frowned, "Out with it woman. I won't be deceived in my own home."

"There is something, but you must please stay calm and hear me out," He bore down on her with his black almost soulless eyes.

"Sasuke-chan," She began.

"Don't call him that woman. You coddle him to much. He's not your baby anymore. He'll be going to the academy in a few short months," He frowned.

"As I was saying my darling understanding husband..."

"What did he do now? He didn't make that Hyuuga girl cry again. I can not stand having to speak to Haishai-sama. That arrogant bastard loves rubbing their 'great heritage' in our face, and informing me that we were just an 'off shoot' of the family. Do you believe he referred to the Uchiha Clan as a freak accident and the result of a branch house rebellion!"

"Dear?"

"Hn?"

"You were ranting again?"

"Hn," He nodded.

"He did not upset little Hinata-chan. No Sasuke brought a little friend home this morning."

"Oh, I didn't know Sasuke had any friends outside the clan."

"Well he seemed to have adopted little Naruto-kun..." She flinched at the slip of her tongue.

"Who?" Fugaku looked in surprise then his eyes narrowed, "You sent the child away, did you not?"

"No, Fugaku." He clenched his fists she actually expected to be struck, "Listen, husband. That child has been beaten. He came to our house in such a state. I could not turn him out! When he and Sasuke come back in I will show you how bad it is."

"You have let our son go off with that demon!" This time the sting was felt before she even realized he raised his hand to her. She had expected this and prayed to Kami that he would finish before the boys came back.

Fugaku looked at his hand it was red from the force he had struck his wife. His face paled he caressed the red mark he had given her, "I am so very sorry Mikoto. I did not mean to hit you, but that child—having him here—will bring no good. Where are they now?"

"Sasuke and Naruto are playing with Itachi-san," She answered, "Listen, please. That child is in so much pain. He has nobody to care for him. The clothes on his back were filthy and had blood stains on them. He's so small, he was so frightened when he came here." She felt moisture collecting around her eyes. She blinked it away and looked at her husband, "Before you go off and throw the child away; _look at him_, _**speak to him**_, _**LOOK IN HIS EYES!**_" She clenched her fists and spoke through her teeth in the strain to make her husband understand.

"Hn," Fugaku folded his arms in front of his chest.

"His eyes are not the eyes of a demon. He is an innocent. Is it so wrong to help him?" She hoped he would see it. Those eyes spoke volumes. He might even break down the cold man's emotional walls, "Please?" She was begging. It was an act of desperation.

"I will do this, but I guarantee you nothing, any adoptions into the clan must be approved by the elders, and even my influence may not be enough, "If they approve I can see no choice but to take the child in." Mikoto smiled. It was a chance, though small.

"What are we having for dinner," He sniffed the aromatics in the kitchen setting his stomach growling.

"Pot roast," She went back to the task of peeling then cutting potatoes.

"Mmm," He inhaled once again as he brought his arms around his wife and rested his head on her shoulder, "We will discuss our guest later. I assume he will be staying at least the night." She nodded and leaned her head against her husband's which was still propped on her...

...Itachi ran after the two boys. Sasuke had chosen a hiding spot in the shrubbery of his cousin's garden. Naruto chose to climb a tree which surprised Sasuke. The boy was agile and flexible. Soon enough Naruto was undetectable. Sasuke pouted knowing he'd be found first. He waited having perfect line of sight for Naruto's chosen spot. Itachi walked into his view and seemed to lock eyes with his little brother. He smirked then started to call out, "Sasuke-nii, Naru-chan! I know you're around somewhere!" Suddenly Itachi was gone. Sasuke heard rustling in the trees and Itachi had a squirming Naruto in his arms. Sasuke was surprised, then even more so when his anaiki placed a kiss on the crown of Naruto's fuzzy yellow head, "What say we find Otuoto my little fox-chan?" Sasuke growled at Itachi's words. He didn't like Itachi claiming his fox boy, and he didn't like the nick name either.

Naruto jumped down from his arms and ran toward the bushes not even bothering to feign that he did not know where his friend was, "Gotcha Sasuke-kun!" He hugged onto the dark haired boy and giggled, "That was fun! I never get to play with kids." He quieted down, "Thank-you for playin' with me." He kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke wiped the kiss away but he was blushing.

"Awe! I think you embarrassed him my fox-chan." Itachi picked up Naruto and carried him off and away from the blushing little boy. Sasuke pouted and refused to move even it the thorns were poking his arms and he was sitting on a rock.

Itachi took Naruto to a stump just off the training grounds. He sat with Naruto in his lap leaning against the stump, "You have really soft hair." he complimented as he ran his fingers through the vibrant strands of gold silk. Naruto leaned into the touch, it felt good on his scalp. Naruto's eye lids grew heavy as he drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke found the pair and sat watching his brother as he gently raked the boy's head. Naruto looked so peaceful that Sasuke ignored the jealousy rising in his gut and just looked at the sleeping angel, "He's so pretty Anaiki."

"I have to agree with you," He looked down at the sweet face and felt emotions stirring that he had not felt since he was much younger there was also something darker there telling him things that made his flesh crawl. He tried to push those evil thoughts out of his head and just enjoyed watching the gentle rise and fall of the his chest as he slept, "You know about him right? What some of the grown up's say?"

"Okaa-san tried to explain it. People think he is a bad boy, but he's not! He's good. He's a really good little boy!" Sasuke defended as if his words could change the world and make everybody see they were mistaken about the blond angle that people called a demon child.

"I know Otuoto," He leaned down and kissed the downy gold once more, "Lets protect him, you and I." Sasuke nodded in agreement. He smiled he and Anaiki would protect Naruto from the people who hurt him.

Itachi felt that ugly feeling crawling under his skin again but he just smiled down on the little child.

"You think we can keep him here. He doesn't have a mother," Sasuke tilted his head and regarded his treasured little fox. He finally got up and moved closer, "Ca-can I have a turn?" He tugged at Naruto's shoulders.

"Careful you'll wake him up." Itachi transferred Naruto to his baby brother. He felt the crawling feeling dissipate and felt a weight lifted off his mind. He silently thanked his brother for taking the child. Sasuke held the boy to his chest, "He's ours. I love him Anaiki." Sasuke leaned on the stump next to his brother and began nodding off against him.

Itachi turned with a smirk on the two sleeping. His eyes bled red and he had no idea he was doing it. He leaned over and caressed the blonde's tanned cheek, pinching it slightly watching the youthful spring of his taught skin, 'I wonder what his blood would taste like.' The thought came from nowhere and startled the boy. He blinked and shook his head as his eyes returned to the same dull onyx his father wore. Sasuke and Naruto napped carefree and unaware of the forces acting in their lives. Sasuke woke remembering something he had forgotten in his room, perched on his dresser, _'Kitsune-chan! I forgot all about you.'_


	7. A Father Repents

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 7: A Father Repents_

_...Itachi turned with a smirk on the two sleeping. His eyes bled red and he had no idea he was doing it. He leaned over and caressed the blonde's tanned cheek, pinching it slightly watching the youthful spring of his taught skin, 'I wonder what his blood would taste like.' The thought came from nowhere and startled the boy. He blinked and shook his head as his eyes returned to the same dull onyx his father wore. Sasuke and Naruto napped carefree and unaware of the forces acting in their lives. Sasuke woke remembering something he had forgotten in his room, perched on his dresser, 'Kitsune-chan! I forgot all about you...'_

Mikoto was setting places it was not normal for them to have guests in an informal setting. Rarely they hosted other clan heads when negotiations were necessary, or the occasional formal 'celebration' such as weddings, funerals for clan elders. They had never hosted a child. Neither Itachi nor Sasuke associated much outside the clan. Fugaku encouraged this feeling that mixing with other clans or worse yet 'common villagers was a bad reflection of their status as one of the most influential clans in the village hidden in the leaves.

She set the plated noting her husband's stubborn demeanor. She rarely challenged him in anything. The only thing being the welfare of her children. Sometimes he got to intense in his training and treatment of Itachi. Mikoto feared greatly for her eldest son's mental and emotional wellbeing. Today her main concern was neither of her sons but one who needed a mother so badly it hurt her to look upon him with out the possible future he might be denied because of the abuse he suffered at the hands of ignorant villagers.

If the clan accepted him it would be total acceptance and with that protection from any and all harm the villagers could and have inflicted in the past. That was her only hurdle. If she could make them see what an asset he could be. Naruto was a strong soul. Lesser men would have cracked under a fraction of the abuse she was sure he had suffered, but here was this loving smiling child. He was certainly frightened but who would not be. Once she secures his place it will be her mission to create a safe haven for him. Both her sons have taken to him already. He is impossible not to like if one would just take the time to acknowledge him. She was hoping Naruto would rub off on her gruff husband.

Fugaku was mulling over the possibilities. He didn't hate the boy he was aware of his mistreatment. He had witnesses it first hand. He thought it over, but his fear of public scorn kept him from helping the child. He watched as two full grown men, in their sober and right minds, taunting the child and calling him filthy names. He was disgusted but also ignored the child's cries. He inwardly cursed himself and the rest of the village. He was a very hard man and it took all of his will (as odd as it sounds) to ignore his heart and do the wrong thing—he walked away from the pain of the cursed little boy. He left a child in distress. If it had been his own kin he would have decapitated both men where they stood, but it was just that filthy brat that carried the accursed Kitsune no Kyuubi. He convinced himself that the child deserved what he got. Someone had to pay for the demon's crimes.

He watched, through the kitchen window, as the children play. He saw that the little blond was indeed quite injured, but he smiled exposing missing teeth that he doubted were lost naturally. The boy's eye was no longer swollen shut, but it was still an ugly brownish purple. His frame was mostly hidden by the baggy clothing he wore. Fugaku was pretty sure that those were some of Sasuke's clothes. The child had no shoes or socks his legs were spindly. His shoulders were hollow. His face was beautiful, but gaunt from malnutrition. How in Kami's name had this been allowed to go on so long. Fugaku was under the impression that the child was being looked in upon by the Hokage himself. He shook his head. The man probably tried his best, but Hokage has innumerable responsibilities. He probably simply had not had the time to ensure the child was being taken care of. The man knew that could not be all of it. Too many people were looking the other way. He was guilty of it also.

He was a hard man. He was demanding of his children to a fault. He might be seen as a cruel father at times, especially by outsiders, but he was not a heartless man. He loved both of his sons dearly. Itachi got the brunt of his 'cruelty.' It was his unfortunate lot in life. He was to head the clan when Fugaku either died or stepped down due to frailty of age. Itachi had to be made into the same hard arrogant bastard his father had molded him into. It was the cycle of leadership.

Mikoto did not understand. He did not expect her too. She loved her sons. She wanted to keep them as her babies. That he knew. He love his family. He wasn't the type to show it with words. He showed his wife with actions, how he felt. Some times he hit her. He regretted it, but his father beat his mother mercilessly. He did it front of her son to show him how to deal with those beneath him. His mother was weak physically, but strong in spirit. It was what he was taught. Mikoto always was strong in spirit and body. She was to be respected. She had been a formidable kunoichi in her youth. She, he did not doubt could take him to the mat in a physical fight if she needed to but she was taught the way his mother was taught. The husband was the head and she was the foot. She was beneath her husband, but she must support him or he would fall. It was the husband's responsibility to care for and treat his spouse with dignity and respect, but his father had forgotten his duty.

He remembered the night he had had enough. His mother's frail body was found. She had been beaten so severely that the only way they knew it was her was her wedding ring with the Uchiha fan carved into the gold band. His wife now wears that same ring. It was the only thing his father kept of hers in his short time after he murdered his spouse. Nobody questioned when his father died while on a mission with his son. Nobody cared that his bastard of a father was not mourned by his only child. Fugaku slit his throat in his sleep and left him to be eaten by wild pigs or other woodland creatures.

Fugaku was a hard man. He was not a heartless man. He mourned his mother. He mourned the part of him that had died with her. He looked out the window watching as his sons made over the small blond. He smiled. Part of his mother lived. She lived in them. He lost his smile, however when ever so briefly an, expression crossed his eldest's face. He detested that look it was his father's face he saw looking with sadistic pleasure down at the two younger boys. Fugaku blinked and it was gone. His feeling of unease subsided as Itachi's peaceful expression replaced the ugly spiteful face. He turned a blind eye to many things he saw and feared in his heir.

He stood up and decided it was time to speak with the little creature that has seemed to captivate his family so much. He walked out and directed his gaze at the training grounds where his two sons were sitting with the demon container, "Itachi-san! Sasuke-san! Come here and bring our guest with you." The boys both stood. He felt their tension, he saw the worried looks. He saw Sasuke shake to blond to wake him. The lithe child stretched and yawned. Naruto felt much better. He had not had such peaceful naps ever. He always slept guarded, but he felt safe with Sasuke. Itachi was nice too, but something about him bothered the little kitsune.

Fugaku was not immune to the charms of the adorable blond. He picked himself up batting his eyes as the protested being opened to the late afternoon light. Sasuke took the blonde's hand and lead him to his father. He was pale and terrified looking. Itachi was better at hiding his emotions. He looked cool and distant, but he kept close and slightly in front of the blond as if blocking him from any possible attacks their father might launch.

"Itachi, Sasuke...I need to speak with the child alone," Itachi nodded and slowly backed away from the child, but the man could sense is defenses were up. _'Good boy Itachi,'_ He was proud. His son mistrusted him, but only in concern. His protective instincts were important for a clan leader. Sasuke was much more reluctant to give the boy up hugging the boy protectively and glaring at his father. Fugaku might have been angry otherwise, but he was sure that Mikoto may have said something about his objecting to Naruto's presence.

"It is fine, Sasuke. I will not harm the boy I only wish to speak to him." Naruto was shaking and clutching Sasuke's arm. Fugaku reached out and took the small boy's hand firmly but not harshly, "Please come with me young one." Naruto was lead away from the two Uchiha boys. He took one last glance fearing that he might not see his friends again. He bowed his head and prepared for the beating he was about to receive.

Fugaku lead the boy away from the main part of the house. He and the child walked up a flight of stairs down a long hallway past the master bedroom. He opened the door next to the master bedroom and took the boy inside. "Please have a seat Uzumaki-san." Naruto didn't wonder why this stranger knew his name most seemed to know him on sight and scorn him. The man patted a fancy leather seat that faced the front of his desk. He took the even larger chair behind the desk. Fugaku had had visitors in his private office, but neither of his sons had been allowed into this room. It unheard of for him to entertain children. Most assumed that he hated children aside from his own offspring and even that was debatable in the eyes of outsiders. He was harsh and even bordering on crude. He had his tender moments and looking in the crystal blue depths of those innocent eyes he was caught off kilter.

"What had happened to put you in this state, Uzumaki-san?"

"Umm, umm? N-n-nothing," he mumbled.

"Do not lie to me young one," He raised his voice. Naruto flinched and his shaking worsened.

"S-s-so-uuuh-s-s-some b-b-b-bo-oys h-held-d m-m-me an' 'no-no-another b-b-b-bigger bo-oy h-h-hit m-me l-lots," Naruto closed his eyes and a single tear slipped out of his uninjured eye. He couldn't control his shaking any longer and the man feared he was going to go into shock from the stress. He came around the desk and laid a hand on the boy's side. Naruto hissed in pain and tucked his head under his arms protectively. The man lifted the boy's shirt. Thinking on his wife's words. He looked at the bruises new and old. He also noted the emaciated condition of the child. He didn't know how long it took to starve to death but he doubted the boy would last much longer in this state.

"Do you have a caretaker? Does someone look after you, your needs?" Naruto shook his head beneath the shield of his arms. He cried silently, "The Hokage he cares for you. Does he know?"

"Un-uh?" Naruto suddenly alarmed, "Ho-Hokage-sama mustn't know. He-he's to 'portant. I'm just demon f-f-filth. M-man who keeps m-my r-room s-s-says I-I'm a-a-a r-rotten b-bastard a-an' not worth bothern' Ho-k-kage-s-sama. H-ho-k-kage n-nice man n-nice to me. I'm n-not worthy. H-he must not know I was hurt. Please don't tell 'im." The boy plead out. A painful hurt expression over came his face. Fugaku was a hard man, but not heartless. He was pained by the fear on the boy's face. He cursed his cowardice. He should be above caring what the other clans might think. He thought of his cruel father. At one time he would have given anything to please that evil man. He saw a yearning to please in the boy's eyes, "Please tell me Naruto. This man who keeps your room for you. Does he take care of you?"

Naruto didn't move. He laid on is side and looked with a sudden suspicion in his eyes.

"Tell me is the man kind to you?" Naruto stiffened.

"He uses cruel words against you?" the boy held his breath, "The man hurts you physically?" Naruto curled into a tight ball and began shaking again. The man laid his hand on the boy once again trying to be tender, "I can not promise I will not tell Hokage-sama, but I can promise that the man will not be able to hurt you anymore." Naruto lifted his head slightly in disbelief. He cautiously watched the man's expression. The boy felt certain that the man told the truth. He desperately wanted to believe that someone cared enough to listen to know that his landlord lied to the Hokage. He beat Naruto when he felt the urge. He stole from him. Naruto's eyes welled up and he shakingly removed his arms from his head. He allowed the man to help him to sit. Fugaku felt overwhelming need to comfort the boy and was amazed at the little creature. He was so winning in his little actions. How could people harm such a simple creature. It is like the master who beats his loyal puppy. It is just wrong.

"Please tell me everything," Fugaku felt awkward but he began stroking the blond fluff on the boy's soft head. Naruto released a shaky breath and began his tale of woe from as far as he could remember back. Fugaku listened intently as cruelty after cruelty were revealed to him by the tiny boy. The man was not always an honest man, not completely loyal to the leaf village, he was not against the occasional underhanded deal, but he had some sense of honor. This village had, he had, they all had wronged this child. He felt a strange pull to the boy. This boy needed protection. How could such an innocent child hold something so evil, have such evil inflicted upon him. How could he let things continue like this. He decided to speak on Naruto's behalf. He hoped that the council of elders would not shun the child.


	8. Our Family is Nearly Whole

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 8: Our Family is Nearly Whole..._

"_Please tell me everything," Fugaku felt awkward but he began stroking the blond fluff on the boy's soft head. Naruto released a shaky breath and began his tale of woe from as far as he could remember back. Fugaku listened intently as cruelty after cruelty were revealed to him by the tiny boy. The man was not always an honest man, not completely loyal to the leaf village, he was not against the occasional underhanded deal, but he had some sense of honor. This village had, he had, they all had wronged this child. He felt a strange pull to the boy. This boy needed protection. How could such an innocent child hold something so evil, have such evil inflicted upon him. How could he let things continue like this. He decided to speak on Naruto's behalf. He hoped that the council of elders would not shun the child..._

...Uchiha Fugaku had thought he had seen true cruelty and heartlessness in his own father. It was true he was heartless and cruel, but this child has described such cruelties. The only thing that had not been touched as of yet was his innocence. Fugaku thanked the gods for that small thing. He could hardly imagine the child surviving such actions. His poor heart was already so fragile. The child wore it on his sleeve. How could have survived. He thought on it as the child still exhausted had fallen asleep in his office chair. The child was thin, tired. It was painfully clear the child had not had a decent night sleep in quite some time.

He had not felt so tender toward even his own sons since they were toddlers. This child was so small, so helpless. He had decided he would get the council to agree. He smelled the lovely aroma of beef stew wafting through the house. It was surly time for dinner. He picked the child up and brought him down stairs. Naruto stirred awake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Then he jumped, nearly out of his skin, "It is alright little one. It is time for dinner."

Naruto was unused to such attentions. The man he thought was going to beat him and send him away was carrying him. His touch was light and no hint of hostility. The man did not smile, but Naruto sensed he was not at all upset. He cocked his head as he looked at the man's hansom face. The Uchihas were all blessed with stunning looks. In that they were the envy of all other clans. Naruto admired the man carrying him. He wished he could have pretty dark hair and eyes like this man or like Sasuke. Maybe if he looked like them he could...the villagers might not hate him so much. Why did he have to be so different?

Naruto was set next to his friend. Sasuke smiled at him with a relieved look. Itachi felt relief flood him also. He looked to his father who only nodded. The stern look was not lessened, but his eyes held a fondness that his first born recognized. The boy smiled slightly and nodded back. Mikoto carried in a hot pot. She smiled at the little blond—their guest of honor for the night. He wrinkled his nose and inhaled the smell of hot food. His grinned. She placed the pot of food before her family. Yes her family. Naruto was in her heart. He was such a sweet little creature. She fell in love with him from his first bashful greeting. When she took her seat across from her husband at the table. She gazed at him searching. He gave the tiniest smile for her. She breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't a definite, but it was as close as she would get. Tomorrow she, Sasuke, and Little Naruto would be going to the market to get him some new clothes. At this point she could see fleeing with her youngest and Naruto if she were denied the right to care for him.

She smiled at her children hiding her desperation. She began serving. Normally her Husband first then her eldest son followed by Sasuke, but tonight the first bowl of stew was set before Naruto. Fugaku raised an eye brow but said nothing. She then served her family in the customary order. Perhaps when he is her son by law he would learn his place, but for tonight he was a guest and would be treated as such.

She served herself they all uttered their prayer. Naruto watched everybody else nervously. He would not touch his food until everybody else had started. He smelled it. It was very good, "Please eat Naruto-kun." Mikoto smiled at him. He took his spoon and tasted it he smiled at her, and began eating with a passion, "Good is it? Naruto-kun?" He nodded excitedly. Sasuke watched the boy eating with a fascination. He was so engrossed he had stopped eating. He also failed to notice that everybody else was absorbed with the waif. He finally went to his own food hoping to have time to play before bed time. He had yet to show Naruto his toys except for his little fox carving. Naruto had been very impressed with the toy. He didn't have any of his own. Sasuke felt choked up a little about that. Things he had taken for granted were not available for his friend.

"Father?" he looked at the stern figure.

"Yes Sasuke-san?"

"Can-can we keep him?"

The man almost choked on his food, "That is none of your concern young man." The last thing he needed was for his children to begin nagging him about it. Besides He did not want to make a false promise. He would beseech the council but even as clan head he had to act according to their wishes. Sasuke frowned but did not pursue that line of conversation, "He will be our guest for now." The man threw his family a crumb. Naruto was overjoyed. He had never been a guest for anyone. He stayed silent lest he break this magic spell that had gotten him good food and a warm place to sleep, and not one of them had hit him.

They finished their dinner and Sasuke excused himself and Naruto. He dragged the boy away, "Thanks for dinner Obaa-san! Uchiha-sama!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke grabbed Naruto away from the rest of the family. Itachi snickered. Mikoto and Fugaku exchanged a glance that Itachi guessed meant they thought the scene was cute.

"I'm going to my room too, Good night Okaa-san, Good night Otuo-san," Fugaku nodded and was left with his wife. He made his way over to her and pulled her to her feet.

"I promise to make my best attempt to secure the child," He spoke and was quickly rewarded with a kiss.

"Thank you," She hugged him and kissed him again.

"Come on Naruto! I wanna show my toys to you!" Sasuke dragged the boy into his room. Naruto giggled at Sasuke's actions, "Come on I wanna play fore we have to go to bed!"

Naruto ran with the boy. Sasuke dove into his toy box and got a toy for Naruto. It was a small stuffed bear, "You can 'ave that one."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Ya, for keeps," Sasuke was surprised when the boy hugged him, "Stay there." Sasuke ran to get his little kitsune.

"Naruto you 'member Kitsune-chan?" The blond nodded, "Hi Naruto-chan!" he made the toy to talk to Naruto in a squeaky voice.

Naruto giggled, "Hi Kitsune-chan. Wanna play with me? Me an,' Me an' Ursa-chan!" Naruto smiled and waggled the toy bear in the air. Sasuke giggled. They play fought with the animals, and had a tickle fight. Sasuke got his ball out, the one he had not played with since he was way-way little. They rolled the ball back and forth on the floor. Neither noticed the spying eyes of the elder child. Itachi smiled he was glad the boy was staying for a little while at least. He suspected his mother had designs on adopting the child. Naruto would be a welcome presence in the home. Itachi retired to his room when the boys started a pillow fight. He heard his mother coming to tuck the little-gaki's in and he decided he should be going to bed as well.

"Sasuke-chan, Naruto-kun, Time for bed you two," Mikoto swept in essentially ending the fun. She picked up the few scattered toys. Then she picked up the blond and laid him on the bed Sasuke climbed in after him. She tucked the cute little munchkins in, "Good night my little darlings." She kissed each on the forehead. Sasuke snuggled into Naruto burying his head into the downy gold mane. Naruto sighed contentedly and nuzzled the little boy beside him. Mikoto felt her heart well up, she left before the sight brought tears to her eyes.

Itachi studied the carving again for the thirtieth time. The thing had moved. He could swear to it. The Raven's head was postured differently, only by a few degrees, but the snake's body that surly had changed the thing now was not just a headless writhing serpent. It's body had coiled around one of the bird's legs. The faint smell of blood could be detected. Suddenly he heard loud, no a roaring caw. It emanated from the statue. He did not see it move, but he blinked and it's eyed were locked with his. He touched the thing. It felt slick and cold. He examined his fingers.

"Aaaa!" He screamed at the blood that was oozing of the offensive object of art. He shoved it off his dresser and brought his hands to his shirt to wipe the blood off of them. The bird let out another angry caw. Itachi looked into the waist basket that sat next to his dresser. There in the raven rested; blood coating the bits of paper and other trash. The bird blinked at him.

"No!" He sat up in his bed. He switched on his bedside lamp the dim light was caught by the dull shine of the raven's black lacquer. It was where it should be, as it should be. Suddenly the boy didn't want it looking at him. He got up and cautiously approached the evil looking thing taking a pillow out of it's case he threw the cotton cloth over the false bird. He retreated quickly almost expecting the thing to retaliate. He turned off his light. Itachi laid back down trying to get sleep, but finding no comfort. He heard the squeak of his door and the creek of small foot steps.

"Who's there?" he quickly switched on the light revealing an angel with a golden halo of hair.

"S'me Naruto," The boy pushed the door open. He looked as frightened as Itachi felt, but the older boy had a composed face, "I heard yelling. Scared me."

"You wanna lay with me? It won't be so scary in here," Itachi hoped he didn't sound to hopeful. Naruto looked thankful shutting the boy's door and running to the bed before the bad things that yelled could get at him. He climbed into the bed and Itachi crushed the boy to himself thankful for company after the unsettling dream. Even more thankful that it was the beautiful little angel and not is snot nosed baby brother. Itachi nuzzled the little boy's soft hair and inhaled it smelled sweet like shampoo, but also wild like the forest. He switched the lamp off before planting a kiss on the top of that golden child's head, "G'Night Naru-chan."

"Night-night 'Tachi-san." Naruto yawned into his hand then he rolled onto his side to be cuddled by Sasuke's older brother. Naruto got comfortable and soon found sleep. Itachi felt himself doze but not wanting to sleep now that he had such a cute child sharing his bed. He smiled admiring the sleeping face of peace Naruto held. He finally lost the battle to stay awake. He had no dreams the rest of the night...


	9. Pancakes Are Yummy!

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 9: Pancakes Are Yummy!_

"_Night-night 'Tachi-san." Naruto yawned into his hand then he rolled onto his side to be cuddled by Sasuke's older brother. Naruto got comfortable and soon found sleep. Itachi felt himself doze but not wanting to sleep now that he had such a cute child sharing his bed. He smiled admiring the sleeping face of peace Naruto held. He finally lost the battle to stay awake. He had no dreams the rest of the night..._

...Sasuke stretched and yawned as rays of sunlight peeked in past his curtains. He felt that his bet was missing something. Not the blankets, nor the extra pillow that Mikoto had gotten for Naruto, but the boy himself was gone. Sasuke sat up and looked about the room. He was frantic in his search for the kit.

"Naruto," He called out in barely above a whisper. He crept to the hallway hoping his father had not changed his mind and thrown the little angel out. Sasuke opened his bedroom door and saw the little stuffed bear he had given Naruto. It was lying just out side Itachi's door. Sasuke growled possessively and barged into the room...

"Good morning little angel," Itachi squeezed the little child and kissed his head again.

"G'Mornin' 'Tachi-san," Naruto said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Itachi found it rather adorable.

"I see you slept well. _**See**_, I told you it was less scary in here with me," He smirked as he tightened his hold on the blond enjoying his warmth and the soft scent of his hair. He heard his door creak and sighed.

"Give 'em back!" Sasuke stomped into the room angrily demanding _**his Naruto's**_ return, "GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Why should I Otuoto?" Itachi taunted planting another peck on the boy this time his cheek. Naruto blushed greatly which made Sasuke even more angry.

"He's Mine Itachi-nii! So, _**GIVE HIM BACK!**_" Sasuke grated his teeth in rage.

"Oh, Sasuke-gaki. As I said before I do not see your name on him anywhere," Itachi feigned boredom, but was enjoying tormenting Sasuke. Besides the fact that Naruto held a strange fascination for him that no other person had ever sparked. Itachi picked the boy up and deposited him on his lap. He glared at the boy before him, "Who said you could be in my room anyway."

Sasuke registered the threat but stood his ground. Itachi was not going to play nice anymore. He decided to take Naruto and he would have him. Sasuke pouted, "I-I don't see your name on it anywhere. 'S-sides I'm not moving 'till I get _**MY Naruto**_ back!" Itachi rested his chin on the blonde's cranium. Naruto was feeling very uncomfortable and the mood in the room had gone from playful to scary very quickly.

"P-please, 'Tachi-san. C-can you let me go? I gotta go to the bathroom," Itachi blushed the faintest of pinks. Sasuke snorted in triumph. The older Uchiha let Naruto down and Sasuke grabbed his hand before either Naruto or Itachi could protest. Sasuke took him to the bathroom to use the potty. Naruto really did have to go after all. Then he and Sasuke washed their faces and brushed their teeth, Sasuke let Naruto borrow his toothbrush (Hey they are only seven and eight). Both boys were relatively clean considering they had just had a bath the day before.

"Come on Naruto lets go get breakfast!" They ran past Itachi on his way to the bathroom to get ready for school. Itachi cursed under his breath, but turned to watch the boys retreat with a fondness in his eyes.

The boys found Mikoto in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Mmmm! Pancakes! My favorite!" Sasuke plopped down at the table bringing Naruto down with him.

"What's a pancake?" Naruto questioned.

"You never had pancakes?" Naruto shook his head, "There good and Okaa-san's are the best." Sasuke smiled.

"Good Morning you two," Mikoto sat a plate stacked with pancakes in front of each child. Sasuke helped Naruto butter his cakes and poured syrup on Naruto's. He preferred his with just butter.

"Yummy!" Naruto squealed as he bit into his fork full of the soft warm hotcakes.

"I'm glad you like them Naruto-kun," Makita chimed from the kitchen before bringing a third plate out.

Itachi joined them shortly afterward, his hair was still damp. He had a towel draped over his shoulders to protect his clothes from getting dampened too much. He took a plate of pancakes and added butter and syrup, "I don't know why you hate sweets so much Sasuke-nii. Syrup's good isn't it Naru-chan." The older boy trailed his finger through the syrup and licked his finger clean in demonstration. Naruto smiled and nodded not wanting to talk with his mouth full, "Oi, you have syrup on your face too Naruto-chan." Itachi cupped his face and wiped the driblet of sticky golden goo with his thumb, then licked it (the thumb not Naruto's face) clean.

Sasuke glared at his brother for dominating Naruto's attention all the time. He always had to take Sasuke's things, and now his first real friend. Why not take those annoying girls. He knew it was because Sasuke _**didn't **_want them. Itachi always had to comment on his 'love life.' It was like his own personal source of entertainment and he was sure not to wreck it by making the snotty little girls like him.

One consolation to Sasuke was that Itachi had to go to school soon and he would have Naruto all to himself...well himself and his mother. Okaa-san was fine. She didn't try to take Naruto away from Sasuke and even encouraged his attachment, "Sasuke I want you and Naruto-kun to go get ready."

"Why Okaa-san?"

"We are going shopping this morning, and then I want to fix a big dinner. We will be having some guests over tonight. It is very important that you look your best, You too Naruto-kun. That's why we have to go buy you some new clothes. She took her seat which happened to be closest to where Naruto was sitting. She gently rubbed his head, "My Naruto-kun your hair is so soft and clean today. I am glad to see you can keep clean." She smiled as he leaned into her touch much like a contented cat would, "Itachi-san."

"Yes Okaa-san?"

"I want you to come straight home after school, OK?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, I would like your help in getting things ready. We will be introducing Naruto to some important guests tonight." She looked at him hoping he understood the meaning of the dinner and just who the guests were. He nodded. She smiled sweetly, "Thank-you son." She stood and leaned over to kiss his forehead before retreating to the kitchen. Itachi wiped the imagined kiss mark away in slight annoyance.

Makita brought in Fugaku and her breakfast plates. Just as she set out his food the man walked in calmly. He took his seat quietly and opened a scroll he had been carrying. He made a few grunts as he read not sounding too displeased. To Naruto he seemed grumpy. Sasuke and Itachi recognized he was fine and went about their business.

"Please excuse us Otuo-san, Okaa-san told Naruto and I to go get ready. He nodded with out looking away from his scroll. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and ran with him up to his bedroom. Itachi shifted in his seat.

"Father?"

"Yes Itachi-san? What is it?" He asked not sounding to irritated.

"Are we hosting the elders tonight?" The man nodded, "So we will be quite busy today. Should I not stay and help Mother with the preparations?" Itachi wasn't even sure himself if it wasn't just some selfish need to be near the cute little blond boy, but decided he really wanted to help.

"No," His father's voice was flat. Less irritation was detected in his voice, yet Itachi knew the danger in that deception. The calmer his father was the worse it could be, "You go to school, If Mikoto needs help you can _**after**_ school."

"Yes sir," Itachi decided it was best to finish his plate and get to school rather then face the wrath of his father.

Fugaku took his scroll up again as his son excused himself. A subtle smile crossed his lips. He watched his eldest and the future leader leave the dining room. He was proud of his son. He was seeing a good future leader walk out the door. Sometimes he worried that he put too much pressure on his son, but today he saw a strong young man wanting to do something to help his family, and a small child that had some how wormed his way into all of their hearts.


	10. Shopping, A New Experience

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 10: Shopping, A New Experience..._

_...Fugaku took his scroll up again as his son excused himself. A subtle smile crossed his lips. He watched his eldest and the future leader leave the dining room. He was proud of his son. He was seeing a good future leader walk out the door. Sometimes he worried that he put too much pressure on his son, but today he saw a strong young man wanting to do something to help his family, and a small child that had some how wormed his way into all of their hearts..._

Fugaku finished his breakfast and kissed his wife, "I have business to take care of I will be back in plenty of time to get ready."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm going to get them fitted for new kimonos. I might stop by the academy at lunch time and fetch Itachi-san. He has out grown his old Kimono," She explained.

"That's fine, just do not keep him out of school longer then necessary," He man grabbed a few scrolls and walked out to the entry way to slip on his shoes. Mikoto cleaned up and went to change for her outing as well.

"Boys!" Mikoto called out, "It's time to go we have a lot of things to get done today." Sasuke ran downstairs dragging Naruto. Sasuke in clean clothes and Naruto in his relatively clean hand-me-down clothes that Mikoto had fitted him with the previous day. Mikoto tisked as she thought, _'I forgot you don't have any shoes. It was a shame he was so neglected. How could he not at least have one pair of decent shoes. Well at least he looks in better condition then he showed up on our doorstep.'_

"Come boys," She slipped on her shoes and Sasuke slipped his on also and almost elbowed Naruto when he just stood there then he blushed looking at the little bare feet. Mikoto quickly grabbed a hand in each of hers and walked out the front door with an adorable child on either side of her.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke scratched his nose as he looked up at his mother, "Well first I think we should get Young Naruto-kun some sandals." She saw the unbelieving look of wonder on the blonde's face.

"Shoes? For me?" He blushed and grinned at the same time.

"Yeah, you can't expect to run around bare footed all the time!" Sasuke looked around his mother's skirt.

"...And Naruto-kun needs proper underwear, socks, shirts, shorts...and a proper Kimono for the dinner tonight," Naruto gaped up at the woman. She giggled, "Naruto-kun you'll catch flies." She released his hand to close his mouth then reclaimed the tiny paw.

"Obaa-san is too kind," Naruto's eyes welled up with moisture, "I don't deserve new clothes." He wiped his tears away with his free hand, "Why?"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Mikoto looked into the heart breaking ocean blue depths.

"Why would you waste your moneys on me? I'm not special 'nough," He sniffed and wiped at his face. Mikoto stopped and let go of her son.

She knelt in front of the crying child, "Naruto-kun! Don't think like that! I don't care what other people have told you. You are not worthless, you are not a demon child! You are precious, and I like you very much. You are worth it to me and Sasuke-chan too, Right?" She turned to her son and gave a meaningful look.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "...And your really cute, Naruto!" Mikoto hugged the boy and Sasuke grabbed onto his arm. Naruto cried into the woman's chest, "Don't cry no more Naruto." Sasuke patted his arm and leaned on his shoulder to comfort him. Mikoto shushed her son and let the fragile boy finish and calm himself.

"Naruto today we will show everyone just how much you are worth. You _**are**_ worthy of kindness and love and we want to give that to you," She felt the boy nod to her, "Shall we go now?"

"Uh-huh," Naruto smiled weakly.

"Come on let's go then," She stood and walked with her boys out of the compound and toward the market place.

They were getting close and Mikoto felt the child shrink back against her. He tugged on her skirt, "Obaa-san?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"The shops won't sell to me, unless nobody else wants it," he tried to explain the rebuffs he expected. He didn't know that he was speaking to the mistress of the second most powerful and wealthiest clan in the village.

"No worries little one," She patted his head and hugged him closer to her side in a protective gesture, "They will sell to me." Inside she was fuming, not just that people refused to serve the child, but it was obvious to her that the child had been expected to see to his own care. What child of seven or eight could expect to shop for themselves, keep house and tend to their own clothes. She was going to see the Hokage about this and give him a piece of her mind. Busy or not, this was criminal neglect.

Naruto looked around and caught a few angry stares, but nobody approached him. Nobody spoke out of turn seeing the well known and respected Uchiha mistress. She was a valued customer and offending her could mean loosing not only an important customer, but potentially one's entire business. At the same time, serving the demon vessel could mean loosing lots of customers.

Mikoto decided to play the safest card and went to her favorite clothing shop first they sold shoes as well as clothing, both ready made and tailored, "Ah, Mikoto-sama what brings you here this fine morning." A short and stout looking woman waddled over to the taller woman and the two children.

"Kotone-san," She smiled, "How have you been?"

"I'm just fine, It's getting later in the pregnancy and Daichi doesn't want me working these long shifts, but you know those teenagers I hired are useless to run this place. I need to find some better help," She rubbed her swollen belly and Naruto noticed she was not really fat. He realized the woman had a baby in her belly. He peeked from behind Mikoto's skirt. He had never been in this store before and it was a bit scary for him. Everything looked expensive, "Oi, what's that you have hiding behind your skirt?" She smiled, "That's not little Sasuke-chan is it?"

"No, Kotone-sama, I'm right here," He stepped out from behind his mother and brought the terrified Naruto with him, "Who's this you have with you?" She frowned for a second and Naruto shifted on his bare feet nervously, "Uzumaki Naruto? Huh? When did you pick him up?" He didn't know if he should start running. He felt like he was in a lion's den wearing a raw meat body suit. Mikoto frowned and the woman took the warning.

Kotone sighed, "Well I am guessing you are here for the boy. Am I right?" Mikoto was slightly disappointed with her friend's cold reception, but she seemed to be willing to work on Naruto, and maybe his cute charms would work on her. "Let's see. Come here Uzumaki-san." Naruto froze and looked pleadingly at the woman who would be his protector, he hoped. Unfortunately she was not choosing to at this time. Mikoto gently shoved the boy toward the other woman. Kotone took him by the hand not too roughly, but Naruto trembled and flinched as she pushed him to a small bench. Kotone's face softened a bit, "It's alright. I'm not planning to eat you or anything." She smiled at him, but Naruto continued to shake and closed his eyes tightly.

Suddenly he felt something soft brush his feet. He tried to stifle the small giggle that escaped his mouth, "Ticklish little one?" She smiled wider and ran her finger tips across the bottom of his now clothed foot. Naruto laughed a little louder then slapped his hands to his mouth in shock. He looked to see sock covered feet as Kotone slipped some navy blue shinobi sandals onto his feet, "Mm-huh, perfect fit." She admired his tiny feet. Kotone seemed to warm up to the child. Mikoto was thankful, "Uzumaki-san, please stand up and I will measure you so we can find you some better fitting clothes," She lead the group to the back where the fitting rooms were, "Tell me Mikoto, what has brought this about?"

"I will fill you in later," She looked at the two boys not wanting to have them hear anything that might upset them, especially Naruto. She trusted Kotone to keep confidences, but this was probably something she should keep a lid on for a little while.

"Fine, another time, but this boy..." She looked at the thin child and shook her head, "My you are a skinny thing. Ahh-well that just means you'll be seeing me again once Mikoto fattens you up a bit."

She took a measuring tape and wrapped it around his waist and chest. She felt his fragile frame shaking as she ran her hand with the tape down the length of his arm. She measured his legs and his torso length and finally scratched out the numbers on a notebook she produced from her apron pocket, "You boys stay in here, and don't...touch..._**anything**_." She took Mikoto's arm and lead her to the store front to pick out some things, "Please tell me. Are you planning to keep the child?" She looked both curious and worried at the same time.

"I wish I could say, but I can not. Not now," She looked through the curtain and saw that Sasuke was nosing around while Naruto stood stock still, "Why do you ask."

"I ask as your friend. You could be inviting a lot of trouble if you take that boy in," Mikoto rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid Mikoto-sama. I see that shape the child is in. I am sorry I frightened him so. I truly am, but surely there is someone else-"

The Uchiha cut her off with a stern glare, "There is in fact no one else who will step up. I am well aware of the troubles that might arise, but that boy is worth every one of them. Just look at him," Both looked and saw Naruto still standing obediently and Sasuke was pulling on his arm trying to get him to move. Naruto looked sideways at the two women. He looked as if he were about to break apart, "Fine, if you do it then do it right. If you all don't do right by that child then I will come and snatch him from you." She was only half teasing. It might have been her hormones but she was serous under the good natured smile. Mikoto read a serous threat and registered it. She nodded and let the subject drop in favor of finding some cute clothes for the child to wear.

"Kotone, I think I want blues. Like his eyes. They are so pretty. Did you notice them," The pregnant woman nodded.

"Somewhere between teal and ocean blue very pretty indeed. I'll see what I've got." She ambled over the rack looking for the sizes she needed. She handed things to Mikoto who smiled and cooed about how cute everything was.

Sasuke was still pulling on Naruto's arm and Naruto still refused to move, "Common Naruto! Let's play 'till they get back. I brought Kitsune-chan. Did you bring Ursa-chan?" Naruto only shook his head. Sasuke pulled the fox out of his pocket and ran it up the boy's arm. Naruto giggled again. Sasuke grinned wickedly. He pocketed his toy and began tickling Naruto until the boy fell to the floor rolling with laughter, "S-s-s-st-stop," He gasped out but Sasuke would not relent.

Mikoto and Kotone both giggled, "Listen Kotone, can you make Naruto a Kimono by tonight? I actually need one for Sasuke and Itachi also, but I know you could not do three. I was going to go to the that seamstress that specializes in kimonos because I need them done quickly, but I really don't want to put him through another fitting," Most shop owners might be annoyed at this, but Kotone understood.

"Yeah, I think I can have a nice kimono finished by, say three this afternoon, you just pick the fabric," Kotone walked into the small dressing room and Mikoto and she deposited the clothes for Naruto to try on then she pulled out a book of swatches to show the woman while Naruto tried on clothes. They settled on a lovely almost iridescent blue green that they thought would bring out those lovely eyes and compliment his pretty yellow gold hair. Kotone encouraged her to get the red and orange trim of flames and a fire dragon saying it would bring out his faint red highlights. When all was said and done. Mikoto walked out of the store carrying three bags of clothes. Naruto was dressed in an adorable blue shirt with a small fox kit embroidered on the front and white shorts much like Sasuke's. He had casual sandals and nicer ones for the formal dinner later.

Mikoto decided that later they would get Uchiha fans on the boy's clothes, but she allowed the boy to have an emblem of his choosing and Naruto picked one that looked very familiar to the woman. It was a swirl design and it was embroidered on the left sleeve of all of his clothing. The right or the back would sport the Uchiha fan once he was accepted into the clan. Sasuke and a slightly more confident Naruto strolled through the market place. The angry glares and mean words muttered at him seemed not to matter as much.


	11. Fittings and Food for the Soul

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

_I know there's lots of spelling mistakes in this, but it's late and I'll fix it tomorrow. ;)_

The Carving

_Ch 11: Fittings and Food for the Soul_

_...Mikoto decided that later they would get Uchiha fans on the boy's clothes, but she allowed the boy to have an emblem of his choosing and Naruto picked one that looked very familiar to the woman. It was a swirl design and it was embroidered on the left sleeve of all of his clothing. The right or the back would sport the Uchiha fan once he was accepted into the clan. Sasuke and a slightly more confident Naruto strolled through the market place. The angry glares and mean words muttered at him seemed not to matter as much..._

Mikoto let the boys roam a bit, but not out of her sight, as she went from stall to stall ordering things to be delivered to her home. She was going to have a lot of mouths to feed and she wanted to impress. As time went on she looked down at her watch and saw that it was nearing lunch time. She called the boys to come back to her, "Come, let's go get Itachi for lunch and then we will get you and he fitted for new Kimonos." She pinched her son's cheek as he groaned in frustration. They hurried off toward the academy...

…Itachi felt a little bored, and something else he could not recognize. He missed the cute little blond. He had hardly had anytime with Naruto once Sasuke woke up. Thinking of his brother brought a sudden surge of anger. He snapped his pencil in two at the mere thought of his bratty little brother with that ray of light. Itachi knew that that little golden angel, his little tenshi, was meant for him. He would keep the boy to himself. Sasuke was an ungrateful, undeserving little brat, _'Naruto is MINE. How dare that gaki touch him. Sasuke actually thinks MY angel is his! That is something we will have to beat out of him, if necessary!' _Itachi smirked as he fished an new pencil out of his desk and finished his assignment. The bell rang as he was just about to get up to hand in his assignment to the young teacher. He for the first time noticed that most of the students had finished. He was usually the first to hand in his assignments, but today it looked like he might be the last. He only shrugged and made his way toward the brunette with the scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Everything okay Itachi-san?" The teacher took his paper and looked at it briefly before returning his gaze to the young prodigy, "You seem a little distracted."

"Ah, well about that-" Itachi looked at him sheepishly and was about to roll off some lame excuse, but a certain excited blond interrupted the conversation.

"'Tachi-san!" Naruto ran into the class room and tackled the older boy in a hug. Itachi blushed but smiled genuinely.

"Eh, who's your little friend," Iruka picked the boy up off the young soon to be gennin, "You're Uzumaki Naruto aren't you?"

Suddenly the playful ball of energy withdrew in fear, but he managed a shy nod. Itachi growled under his breath. His teacher was not only holding Naruto-tenshi, but he had frightened him. Iruka either ignored the older of the two boys or he was unaware of the killing vibe he was giving off.

"Naruto!" Mikoto called in the class room, "You should not have barged in on class." She looked around most of the students have cleared out for lunch. Only a few stragglers were standing near their seats of at the door staring at Itachi and their teacher with the yellow fuzz-ball.

Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and reached for the child. He wrested Naruto from the man's hold and glared at him briefly. Iruka had gotten used to this haughty attitude and took little offense. He saw the child relax noticeably and felt a bit of shame pass over his heart. He didn't mean to frighten the child, "I-I'm sorry little Naruto-san. I did not mean to scare you." He reached to the boy. Now, if not before, he noticed the angry aura Itachi was emanating. It was not just that but a protective aura, but a jealous one. He almost flinched, but rubbed the golden fuzz gently. Naruto smiled as if to say all was forgiven. Itachi did not lessen his glare, but soon Naruto was nuzzling his shoulder as he held the boy. He was distracted by his sweet little angel.

Mikoto and Sasuke finally made it to the front of the class and greeted the teacher, "Hello Umino-sensei," She smiled, "I'm afraid I must borrow my son for a short time. I promise not to keep him to late after lunch.

"Oh, of course. Itachi is far ahead of most, if not all of the others. We were just going to be reviewing for finals. I am certain your son is more then well prepared." He bowed to her.

"OK, we will have him back to class as quickly as we can. Thank-you," She bowed again as did Sasuke and Itachi lowered his head still holding Naruto and so could not bow.

They left and walked through the school grounds garnering much attention. Itachi still carrying Naruto. Sasuke pouting as he held onto his mother's hand. Itachi was eating up every minute he had with the little boy in his arms. Little girls glowered at the blond. Instantly hating him for getting to hold the most attractive boy in the entire village. Sasuke held almost those exact sentiments only with roles reversed. He was horribly jealous of Itachi getting to hold the cutest boy Sasuke though existed. He was as far as Sasuke was concerned the most adorable thing on the entire planet. Itachi would have to agree with his brother on that. Naruto had two very sought after little boys fawning over him.

They left the academy grounds and headed in the direction of the market place. More specifically to the seamstress who ran the fancy dress shop. She made the best kimono's in the village and was often hard to get an in with her, but being who she was and the woman—Goto Shinju—was well acquainted with the Uchiha clan and their wealth. She would have two of the finest kimonos made and delivered to the Uchiha estate with enough time to spare.

Naruto so happy. Itachi was warm and comfy. His little legs had gotten tired from all that walking and he soon nodded off. Itachi felt his head lull and slip sideways as a fine trickle of drool left the boy's mouth and trailed onto Itachi's shirt. He thought it strange that something so gross would actually be so very cute to him. He shifted his weight and reached for the boy's mouth to close it and wipe away the drool.

"Okaa-san!" Sasuke whined suddenly, "Anaiki is hogging Naruto-chan!" He turned to glare at the boy as he spoke loudly. He was quickly shushed by two sets of lips.

Then Itachi added in hissing whisper, "Oi, Sasuke-gaki, Naruto-tenshi is asleep."

Sasuke frowned at this. It was not fair, _'No fair, No fair, __**NOOO FAAAIR!**__' _Sasuke tugged at his mother's skirt as they walked, "I want _**MY**_ Naruto!" He made the demand as if Naruto was just a toy that Itachi was holding and not a person. Sasuke didn't mean to sound so childish, but he was practically making a scene in the middle of the market place.

"Shush, Sasuke," Mikoto chastised the boy, "That is no way to behave. Naruto-kun must still be very tired and weak. Let him rest while he is able to." Sasuke muttered an quiet apology, but shot dirty looks at his brother the rest of the way.

An older looking woman, tapped her manicured fingers on the counter and looked sternly out the store front window. She was not an unattractive woman except that her face was permanently marred with an ugly scowl and a superior attitude to go along with it. It did not matter however nasty she was because she made the best kimonos and designer dresses, each one unique and beautiful. She saw the quartet, she hummed in a low voice. She saw money walking.

The door chimed as Mikoto stepped in followed by Itachi, still holding Naruto and a furious looking Sasuke. Itachi finally relinquished the blond and settled him in an over stuffed arm chair meant for waiting customers. Naruto curled into himself and shivered at the air-conditioning.

Dark painted lips parted into a condescending smirk, "Ah, What a pleasure seeing the Uchiha-samas. What can I do for you on this fine day."

"Good afternoon Shinju-sama," Mikoto allowed the woman her smirk and smiled kindly in return, "My sons need new formal Kimonos."

"With the Uchiha Fan?"

"But of course," Mikoto nodded.

"Come child," She the woman reached her spindly fingers out and grabbed Sasuke by the arm. He resisted the urge to struggle and break her grip, "Such a handsome boy. Let's take your measurements." She grinned at him.

"GO on Sasuke-chan," Mikoto pushed him toward the fitting room.

"Red and gold would look just adorable on you," She condescended. Sasuke frowned.

"We would prefer something darker," Mikoto corrected, "Navy and silver would look very suitable on my Sasuke-chan." Sasuke silently thanked his mother. Shinju roughly tuned the boy and started taking measurements. To say she handled the little boy like a rag doll would have been an understatement.

She had no care for his comfort as she began skillfully cutting material in a rich Navy silk that flowed. Then she began pinning the pieces together making small placement stitches. She jabbed the boy more then once, weather on accident or out of some sadistic pleasure at seeing the stoic child flinch in pain. She spent fifteen minutes on Sasuke's fitting. Mikoto did not like the rough treatment Sasuke received, but as brutal as her fittings were she was quick and very skilled. The Kimono would be quite handsome. She could already tell. The woman removed the unfinished garment from the boy. Sasuke was blushing at the treatment, partly out of embarrassment and partly out of anger.

Before he could say or do anything Mikoto spoke up, "Sasu-chan, please go sit with Naruto-kun. He looks cold."

He did look cold he was curled in a tight ball and still shivering. Sasuke shivered looking at him. He climbed up into the chair with the smaller boy. Naruto leaned into him and soon Sasuke found himself trapped in an embrace he had no intention of escaping. He snuggled into Naruto's warmth trapped in his spell he soon fell to sleep with his little fox boy.

"Now the young master," The woman appraised him then nodded, "Crimson, Maroon and Black. I have the perfect material. I just got it in," Shinju brought a bolt of silk out from behind the counter, "I ordered this for something special. I knew that the perfect person would walk into my humble store and here you are," She drawled out. Shinju held out the material for the woman. Mikoto's smile brightened it was exquisite painted silk. The design was of jet black dragons with silver highlighted scales on maroon and crimson swirls. Itachi swallowed hard the, colors reminded him of the vivid dream of the previous night...and those eyes the red as blood gaze staring into the depths of his soul. He shook his head in shame. His mother was set on the silk. He nodded keeping a straight face.

Shinju pulled him onto the pedestal that his brother had occupied only a minute before. He suffered through the pokes and prods. Shinju took about twenty minutes on his kimono. Then she took it off, "I'll need a few hours for these."

"That's fine I will be back at two to pick up the kimonos then," Mikoto shook the napping boys awake, "Let's get some lunch before we take Itachi-san back to school." Naruto smiled and Sasuke nodded. He took Naruto's hand. He was not about to let Itachi take over Naruto once again, _'Naruto is MINE!'_

"Where would you like to get lunch?" Mikoto asked everyone.

Itachi pointed in the direction of a restaurant, "Lets get barbecue."

Sasuke made a face, "Yuck!"

"So where do you want to go gaki," Itachi frowned.

"Don't call him names Itachi-san," Mikoto chided.

"C-can we have ramen?" Naruto whispered.

"What was that little one?" Mikoto knelt to hear.

"Ramen's yummy, the ramen man's nice to me too," Naruto blushed, "When I gots little moneys he sells to me and doesn't say mean things or even charge more like most." He blushed even harder in shame that he had to admit that people treated him poorly.

"OK sweet one, we'll get ramen today," Mikoto pecked his little forehead. She got up and Pulled Naruto with her. She carried the little boy still unhappy at how light and tiny he was. Itachi and Sasuke both followed. They traded heated glares. Mikoto pulled the flap aside, and walked into the small bar. The young woman working there smiled at them. Then she spoke, "Naruto-kun. Who have you brought with you?"

The girl working behind the counter leaned over and rubbed his soft hair. Ayame was one of the few people Naruto felt safe with besides the Hokage and now the Uchihas. She always served him ramen and she didn't make him pay more the a normal customer. It was a small business, and mostly people ignored the small boy because his head barely reached above the counter and he always hid in the back, but the People at Ichiraku never shied away, nor hid the fact that the jinchuuriki was served there. The young woman went as far as to chase out anyone who dare threaten, or even speak ill of the child. That even went for when the boy was absent. Few really thought about the boy when he was not around, but there were the avid few who openly hated the boy. They were not welcome in Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. The fact that they still did good business despite certain dispositions against them was a testament to the quality of their product.

Itachi and Sasuke each fought to get the seat next to him as their mother had already taken the seat to Naruto's immediate left. Itachi won out and Sasuke took the other seat beside his mother.

"What can I get you folks?" She winked at the pouty little brunette.

"Oh, I don't know," Mikoto blushed, "We've never eaten here before. What do you say Naruto? You seem to be the only one of us who has eaten here before." Mikoto smiled at him and he blushed and ducked his head whispering. Only the server seemed to hear him.

"Good choice Naruto-kun," She winked at him, "Four miso ramen please!" She shouted to the cook. He waved a large wooden spoon in salute.

Soon all were enjoying their ramen. Mikoto slurped the last of her noodles and patted her belly in a very unladylike fashion. She blushed but complimented the girl on the food, "Very good, Miss?"

"Oh it's Ayame, and thank-you," Mikoto handed her more then enough money to cover their food and the next four customers. She only waved off the change that was handed back to her, "Please keep the tip, and thank you for being such a kind person." Ayame blushed and quietly thanked the woman. She understood and thanked Kami someone was finally starting to care for the lonely little boy.

There were a very few supporters of the little fox child. He had touched their lives in some way. For Ayame he was adorable and she was to young to really know about the nine tails fox. She just saw a lost little boy being mistreated.

He saw her and said she was beautiful and kind when her boy friend dumped her, on the anniversary of her parent's death no less. They died on the same day the little boy was born. Like so many other children. There were a lot of children orphaned that night. She was very young, but the Owner of the Ramen stand Ichiraku himself adopted the charming little girl and treated her as his own flesh and blood. She still mourned her parents but she was glad to have a man to call father. Naruto, she knew was an orphan also, but for some odd reason he was mistreated by many. She knew some only went along out of fear, but some truly hated the child.

_...The night her beau dumped her she was crying in the cemetery. As if to rub salt on her wounds the annual festival to celebrate the Fourth's defeat of the legendary demon was that very night. The young man whom she thought loved her had decided to break it off and took another girl to the festival. His reasoning being that she was way to depressing getting all weepy like a little kid. She screamed at him and in her head she still heard his dark chuckles as he walked off holding hands with some blond bimbo._

_Ayame felt Icy little fingers lace into hers and a shyly voice spoke, "Wazza matter Ayame-sama? Don't be sad."_

_She almost jumped but she was glad she didn't because the little child was so skittish and barely spoke at all at the time. The child was out alone even though it was dark and cold. Ayame had her warm clothes, but the child was out with no socks or shoes covering his tiny feet, He only wore a thin shirt and shorts. Konoha was not known for cold weather, but that October night was epically cold._

"_N-Naruto-san? What on earth are you doing in the cemetary?" She was shocked out of her tears._

"_Hide'n," Naruto looked wearily into her eyes, "From tha bad men."_

_Suddenly she noticed at the gate bordering on the land of the dead. There they were five rather large drunken men who seemed to be looking for something, or someone._

"_You seen the demon brat?" One barked out._

"_Nah, musta givv uss da slip," The other slurred. Naruto stiffened and rapped his icy fingers around her shirt and buried his face in her chest. He was trembling._

"_Shh, Naru-san," She hugged him turning him from possibly being viewed by the men. She didn't know what to do, but she stayed with him until the men were gone. She wanted to take him home with her but he slipped away as the last straggler left. She only hoped he made it home safely. It wasn't until a few days later that he finally turned up bruised and filthy, but happy. He came into the Ramen shop holding a beautiful wild flower._

"_Naruto-san!" Ayame all but leaped over the counter as she made her way to the front of the bar, "Who did this?"_

"_Duzzen madder," He shook his head and smiled a broken smile. The first of his teeth knocked out of his head, "Thank you, Ayame-sama. I brawt a pwetty fwower for you, 'cause you're beautiful, and nice to Naruto."_

_Ayame felt her heart shatter and melt all at once, "Thank you. Thank you, Naruto-kun!" She took the offering and treasured it. She never told him but she pressed that very flower and hung it in her room to remind her how lucky she was..._

Ayame called out one last good-bye as they disappeared from view, "Take care Naruto-kun!"


	12. Dinner At Six

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 12: Dinner At 6_

_"...Naruto-san!" Ayame all but leaped over the counter as she made her way to the front of the bar, "Who did this?"_

_"Duzzen madder," He shook his head and smiled a broken smile. The first of his teeth knocked out of his head, "Thank you, Ayame-sama. I brawt a pwetty fwower for you, 'cause you're Beautiful, and nice to Naruto."_

_Ayame felt her heart shatter and melt all at once, "Thank you. Thank you, Naruto-kun!" She took the offering and treasured it. She never told him but she pressed that very flower and hung it in her room to remind her how lucky she was..._

_Ayame called out one last good-bye as they disappeared from view, "Take care Naruto-kun!.."_

...Naruto looked back and smiled waving goodbye before turning and rejoining The trio of Uchihas. "Ayame-sama is a nice girl," Naruto sighed making the two boys a bit jealous of the young woman. They looked back in time to see her turning to the bar.

"Does Naruto-kun have a crush?" Mikoto teased. Naruto blushed and shook his head no, "Ayame to pretty for me. She is really nice like a sister." Naruto nodded agreeing with himself, "Ayame is to big for me, she 'splained it to me. She has a boyfriend her size..."

"Oh, okay Naruto-kun," Mikoto chuckled behind her hand, "Come on now let's not dawdle we have kept Itachi away from his studies far to long." Itachi rolled his eyes and Sasuke snickered, _'Finally! I get my Naruto back!'_

They deposited the older boy at the academy. Mikoto noted the time. It was close to two so they rushed back to the market place to pick up the boys' Kimonos before heading home. First they went to Shinju's first because she had promised her kimonos would be done by this time. And they were waiting in all their glory.

"I have out done myself I know, no need to say a word Mikoto-sama," She purred in a way that made Sasuke's skin crawl and made Naruto want to hide behind Mikoto's skirt.

"Well they are simply stunning, Thank you," She handed a pouch over. The woman opened it and smiled wickedly before opening her register and stashing her more then generous compensation. Sasuke always thought it weird how the woman did business, but he shrugged it off. He was just glad she didn't come at him with anymore straight pins. The two luxurious kimonos were placed in boxes and Mikoto cradled them in her arms. They said good bye and quickly made their way to the much less busy part of the market where Kotone's shop was located. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's tiny hand and started dragging him toward the shop, "Let's go my little fox! I want to see your kimono!" Sasuke giggled and Naruto blushed, Mikoto sighed but smiled at her youngest son, _'Sasuke seems to be quite infatuated with Naruto-kun, but I am sure it is purely innocent. After all, who could resist such a kawaii chibi?'_

She sped up to catch the boys before they could get lost in the thinning crowd. She soon spotted them entering Kotone's shop and sighed once again...

Kotone heard her bell ring and came out from the back. She saw two out of breath little boys and smiled before offering each of them a sucker, "I assume you winded Mikoto-sama?" She scolded mockingly. Naruto tried not to flinch and found that a sugary treat helped a great deal in that matter.

Mikoto entered not long after panting clutching two boxes, "You...two...shouldn't have run off...like that."

"Mikoto-sama, please sit and rest the kimono will be finished soon, but I need to borrow Naruto-kun here for the final fitting." Mikoto nodded and took a seat in the straight backed cushioned chair that was offered to her. Kotone took Naruto's sucker, "Could you hold this for him, Sasuke-san?" Sasuke nodded politely. Naruto felt a little fear rise in his chest as he was lead away from his protection, and his precious sugar. Kotone was gentle with him and her fittings were nicer then Shinju's. She pinned in a few places where it was to loose and had nowhere that was too snug. The child was far to thin in her opinion, but he looked simply adorable in the outfit and the blue-green silk made his lovely eyes shine. The red embroidery was a nice touch and really made the outfit pop. She smiled thankful for the newfangled embroidery machine that did the design in mere minutes where it would have taken her hours to accomplish. Still she put little personal touches into it and the results were stunning. Kotone finished and trotted the shy blond out to model his outfit.

Mikoto was catching her breath as Sasuke stood by her faithfully holding Naruto's sucker for him. Naruto appeared from the back and both boy and woman gasped. Mikoto exclaimed, "Naruto you're so kawaii!"

Sasuke looked stunned blushing at the little boy before him, "You look like a princess." He smiled at the compliment he had uttered knowing it was a little backhanded, but Naruto did, really look feminine. To Sasuke the child was beautiful and princess like, "Naruto-hime."

Naruto's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "I'm not a hime! I'm a boy..."

"I-I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just you're so pretty," Sasuke turned away feeling he had put his foot to far into his mouth to gracefully remove it.

"You look fine Naruto-kun," Mikoto reached for the boy and brushed his bangs out of his face. She had to agree with Sasuke somewhat. If she had not bathed the boy and seen his anatomy she would have been fooled, and Naruto was indeed very pretty, "You are a handsome little fellow."

He beamed, "Really?"

"Yes, now could you change out of it so it won't get dirty? We have a lot to do before getting dressed for dinner. They went home and Mikoto called out a few favors. Her neighbor, best friend, and sister-in-law, Kiyomi, to help in preparing the food. Sasuke and Naruto were charged with cleaning the formal dining hall and when finished with that, which consisted mostly of dusting and spreading the fancy table cloths on the western style tables, they were put to task peeling potatoes. They carefully executed that until Sasuke decided to start a potato skin war with Naruto and they had to clean up their mess and each spent ten minutes in opposite corners of the kitchen thinking about how to better use their time then throwing scraps around the kitchen. Mikoto and Kiyomi prepared extravagant dishes and had a nice pig roast going. Finally all the food was prepared and being kept warm, or cold if necessary.

Mikoto took the two boys and plunked them into the bath. Sasuke blushed as he was stripped bare in front of Naruto. Mikoto left the two of them to wash going to get their kimonos laid out for them. Then she got ready changing into her formal Kimono.

"I'm home!" Itachi called as he ran through the door. Mikoto came down to the main part of the house and greeted her son.

"Itachi-san, go wash up and put on your kimono," he nodded and ran up stairs.

Sasuke pulled the blushing blond out of his room. Naruto was really nervous about meeting Sasuke's kin, "You'll be just fine, just do like I do...keep your mouth closed and your ears open. Follow my lead and you will be fine!" Sasuke grunted loudly as he pulled the little blond out of his room. He tumbled backward Naruto following, both were stopped by Itachi's firm grip.

"Oi gaki! You could have hurt Naruto, or ruined your kimono! You know that the elders are coming tonight don't you?" Itachi berated his brother then pushed him away hugging onto Naruto, "Are you hurt Naru-tenshi? Naruto smiled as Itachi inspected him for injuries. "You are a very beautiful little angel." Naruto blushed. Sasuke grumbled that Naruto didn't seem to mind very much if Itachi called him beautiful. He was ignored as Itachi lifted the blond to his feet and straightened his clothes for him. "That kimono suits you very much. I'm sure they will like you very much."

"Really?" Naruto tilted his head causing both brothers to practically gasp at his cuteness.

"Duh! Of course they will love you Naru-chan!" Sasuke butted in tired of his Naruto looking at his annoying brother, "Come on Naruto! Let's go down stairs and see if Okaa-san needs anything else?" The younger Uchiha dragged Naruto from his dominating older brother.

"Oh, good you two are ready, and you both look so adorable!" Mikoto walked over to the two boys and pinched their little cheeks. Naruto was looking slightly healthier then the day before. His bruises even seemed to have cleared up almost completely and he would not need any cover-up to hide them from the elders. The woman did not question it, only thanking Kami that the boy seemed to be a fast healer.

"You two will greet guests. Now Naruto don't worry nobody will bite," She smiled, but her choice of words was a poor one. Naruto backed away fearfully, "Oh Naruto-kun it was only a figure of speech." She gently took his hand and patted it comfortingly, "I mean to say you will be safe. Nobody will hurt you. I won't let anybody hurt you." She prayed that the elders did not make her into a liar.

Sasuke and Naruto were charged with seeing people to their seats. Itachi was greeting them and taking coats and shoes. Mikoto and Kiyomi would be serving and Fugaku would be at the head of the table playing the part of clan head. The two senior most elders were seated to his right and Mikoto would take the seat to his left.

The elders were shown in and many commented on the polite little blond boy. They could only guess what they were called there for and half of them already suspected the truth had to do with the child that only a few recognized as Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was quiet and meek he kept behind Sasuke most of the time, but a few times one or more of the elders (there were twenty in all) called him over to examine him. Some tisked at his poor health, still obvious despite his healing bruises. Others admired his beauty. He was a rare beauty with his gold hair and ocean blue eyes. One even commented on the resemblance he had to Yondiame. Naruto and Sasuke had no clue who this Yondiame was. Naruto didn't care—it did not seem a bad thing to them that he looked like that. Dinner was soon served and Naruto sat Nervously beside Sasuke poking at his food with his chopsticks. Before he could get three bites Kiyomi came to clear the table for the next course. It was a painfully slow meal. Finally it was late enough to send the youths to bed and the true purposes of the meeting were revealed...


	13. The Decision

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

_{I warn you this chapter has some disturbing imagery}_

The Carving

_Ch 13: The Decision_

_...He was a rare beauty with his gold hair and ocean blue eyes. One even commented on the resemblance he had to Yondiame. Naruto and Sasuke had no clue who this Yondiame was. Naruto didn't care—it did not seem a bad thing to them that he looked like that. Dinner was soon served and Naruto sat nervously beside Sasuke poking at his food with his chopsticks. Before he could get three bites Kiyomi came to clear the table for the next course. It was a painfully slow meal. Finally it was late enough to send the youths to bed and the really purposes of the meeting were revealed..._

The children were long asleep and the adults settled into a more serous tone, "Welcome and thank you all for coming," Fugaku spoke in an icy tone. His smile replaced with a hard frown set in granite, "All of you noticed the addition to our company."

All nodded a few sharp whispers were heard. But one with the eyes of a hawk and a predatory look about her, "Yes we noticed though I am not certain if all of us realized just who was amongst us."

"And who was that Midori?" A gray haired man with frail shoulders but sharp intelligent eyes, "Oh you mean Uzumaki, or perhaps you meant the Kitsune no Kyuubi that the child carries?" Her smirk faltered and she kept silent.

"Why, Fugaku? Have you invited this strange child into your home, on to our land? Do you not fear what the other clans might say?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "I care not for their opinions we are not reliant on those lesser clans."

"The Hyuuga?" The same old man asked.

"The Hyuuga will not interfere, Hiro, nor do they have a prejudice against the child. They have too much to loose in opposing us," Fugaku countered.

"What benefit will the clan gain from the child?" Middle-aged man spoke up, "He is scorned by the entire village."

"Why?" Fugaku asked simply.

"He...he is the carrier of a demon. He is a danger," The man answered in a less then sure voice.

"I see no danger in him, I see great potential to become a powerful warrior, and ally. Any single benefit we reap in sheltering the child greatly out weighs the drawbacks. The contempt he garners is unwarranted and inflicted by cowardly men who themselves would not have stepped up to the burden the child had born. Even were they willing I doubt that they would have had the strength. That child keeps a great evil in check," He slammed his fist down on the solid oak table the sound resonated through the room, "He is worthy of our respect and deserves none of the disdain he has received."

Mikoto smiled softly seeing many nodding in agreement with her husband's passionate speech.

"That is all find in principle, but in practice, the child is small for his age and physically weak. He and your second son are the same age-"

Fugaku cut him off almost angrily, "His health is not a reflection on his character, nor his strength." he raised a finger and pointed to all the elders, "Lets see you! Any of you live with the conditions he has faced and see how well you fair. The fact that he lives despite the neglect and abuse...yes you all know of it I am not innocent in this either. The child came to my doorstep in a state not fit for a mongrel. He had been beaten severely! Would we want our own children subjected to such treatment? Are we not the great Uchiha clan. Do we back down in the face of mockery, scorn? This-this boy had lived with it; in the midst of hatred and maltreatment. He had thrived despite this!"

"Perhaps, but he still contains a great danger," Another elder spoke, "Should he lose control...some day..."

"That is foolish. The child had been starved and beaten yet still had the strength of spirit to hold the vile thing in check. He is strong. He would be nothing but a boon to the clan!" All went silent and the men and women seemed to discuss this amongst themselves...

...Itachi went to look in on Naruto and Sasuke for the what seemed like hundredth time. This time a loud pounding startled him out of a light sleep. He slid from his bed looking to his door unconsciously giving the still covered statue a wide birth. He crept across the hall to make sure that the outbursts from down stairs had not disturbed the two chibis sleeping across the hall. He peeked in but the bed was abandoned as the sheets were strewn on the floor, "Naru-tenshi? Sasuke-gaki?" He whispered. He heard shuffling downstairs. He decided he had better go collect the children lest their father would be angry at them sneaking to listen in on the elders.

He descended the stairs with a stealth that made him appear the seasoned nin that he was not yet. It was eerily quite as he made his way through the house. He felt his flesh crawl. Itachi felt disoriented his kitchen should have been right there, but instead a white floor with strange planks of wood running across. The room was seemingly lit by soft light but he did not see any candles or lanterns. He heard some shuffling as he looked around. In the center of the room a dark puddle spread and a there was constant plink as the water dripped. He heard a shuddering moan and looked frantically. He recognized the sound, "Sasuke?"

"A-a-a-a-a," The voice was soft but anguished, "A-haaaa-huuu-haaaa-heeelllpppp" He spotted his brother cradling his head. His knees were pulled to his chest as he rocked forward and back in a agitated motion. His face was hidden but more dark liquid spread out at his feet.

"Sasuke," his voice was sharp and laced with fear, anger and confusion. Itachi heard a throaty chuckle it sounded familiar like their father's voice, but not quite that deep.

"Little brother," The voice sing-songed. Itachi froze, it was his voice only slightly deeper older, "Sasuke stopped rocking but his entire body shivered. Itachi sensed the agonizing waves of panic. The elder brother ignored this obvious figment of his own, _'and well some how Sasuke heard it too but it was not real.'_

The boy took purposeful steps forward minding the strange planks spread out neatly every few feet. He reached the shivering boy and saw that the dark liquid was as he had thought a deep almost black crimson. He reached a hesitant hand but stopped at the child stilled. He thought twice and leaned in closer, "Are you hurt, Where are you hurt?" the boy's head snapped up suddenly causing the older boy to jump back in surprise. Sasuke's eyes were closed but he was crying, '_No! That's blood!'_ It all seemed like slow motion the awful words rang in his head like a siren's blare. Sasuke's eye lids opened. Itachi stared into two reddish black pits that should have held the boy'seyes. He was shocked wordless he felt his mouth fall open and then close working like a fish out of water. Sasuke's mouth opened and let out a piercing scream.

"Ha, ha, ha," there was the deeper voice that was and was not his, "Found you gaki." Itachi looked around but saw nobody the only other thing was the annoying drip of the water. Sasuke's screams stilled and he went back to rocking wordlessly. Itachi felt numb, but he had to find help he looked around finally settling on the puddle in the center of the room. For some reason it drew his eyes. It was not water, it was dark and viscous like the bloody tears trailing his little brother's face. His eyes followed the trail which lead to the ceiling which was littered with crushed and broken objects. How they stayed there was a mystery that he did not even bother to ponder because at the center, the source of the drips was a small body. Blond hair stained red with blood; once beautiful ocean eyes were graying with the beginnings of decay. The child was ripped open he lay on the ceiling, _'no that's the floor?'_ The kitchen table under him broken and lopsided. Itachi fell to his knees and opened his mouth letting out a silent scream. Then he heard the chuckle, "What? Don't like what you see?" Itachi looked up, or was it down into the eyes of a mad man. A man who had his face and eyes, but those eyes held nothing. No emotion, no life, "Isn't our little angle beautiful." He cackled with glee...

...Mikoto had a large smile spread across her face as she crept up to check on her three boys. She would not wake them with the good news but she had not gotten to tuck them in. She looked in, Sasuke and Naruto were snuggled in his bed. She tip toed in and kissed each on the forehead. Then she went to look in on Itachi. She figured he would have been to excited to sleep, but the sight that met her had her worried. She swept across his room and looked down to see the boy was distressed. She brushed sweat drenched bangs away from his face. He grabbed her wrist in a death grip and shot forward screaming.

"Calm down, Itachi-san. She wrenched her arm out of his hand and pushed him back down feeling for a fever, but found him to be icy.

"O...Okaa-san?" He looked confused for a bit. Then his face cleared, "How did the meeting go?"

Her answer was a wide and loving grin. He smiled back, "Good." He rested his head on his pillow.

"Go back to sleep dear one," She kissed his head and stroked his hair like she used to when he was little. He indulged her for once not pushing her away. Soon he fell back to sleep and she retired for the night.


	14. Never Goin' Back

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

_{I warn you this chapter has some disturbing imagery}_

The Carving

_Ch 14: Never Goin' Back_

"_O...Okaa-san?" He looked confused for a bit. Then his face cleared, "How did the meeting go?"_

_Her answer was a wide and loving grin. He smiled back, "Good." He rested his head on his pillow._

"_Go back to sleep dear one," She kissed his head and stroked his hair like she used to when he was little. He indulged her for once not pushing her away. Soon he fell back to sleep and she retired for the night..._

...Itachi woke later then usual. He heard the sound of giggling coming from across the hall. He shook off the sleep from the night before and got out of bed only to come face to face with the evil looking raven staring him down from his dresser. The pillow case was gone. Itachi growled one little gaki was going to pay for messing with his stuff. Marched to his door and rested his hand on the knob. He thought for a second Sasuke was really to short to reach the tall dresser. How could he be messing with the bird in the first place. His mother perhaps saw the pillow case out of place when she had come into his room during the night and removed it.

Itachi felt foolish over the whole situation. The damn thing wasn't that scary after all, "Darn! I'm no baby. It's just chunk of wood. It doesn't even look that real," He lied to himself. The faint sound of rustling feathers sent him out of his room quickly...

"Hey Naru-chan! Today's Saturday that means 'Tachi-nii will be out training with father in the morning but then maybe we can convince Okaa-san to make a picnic and make him take us to the park, or out in the woods for lunch," Naruto nodded excitedly. Sasuke grabbed the boy and headed out to the hallway. He and Itachi nearly crashed into each other.

"There's my little Tenshi-chan," Itachi practically jumped over his brother and scooped his angel into his arms giving him a breath-taking hug and kissing his head. He absently kicked his little brother in the rear then carried the struggling blond fox child with him downstairs to get breakfast, "Oi, 'mornin' Sasu-gaki." Sasuke hissed rubbing his backside then got up and followed Itachi and his Naru-chan.

"Good morning," Mikoto met the boys at the table with bowls of oat meal.

"Awe!" Sasuke groaned as he sat down, "I hate oat meal." Itachi put Naruto down making sure he was between his brother and the cute little blond. Naruto stared quizzically into the bowl of grayish brown mush. There rested a spoon in the thick sticky stuff. Itachi leaned over to whisper, "S'not so bad, Naru-tenshi." Naruto smiled and took a bite. It wasn't bad at all, but it wasn't really good either. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stirred his pretending to eat.

"Sasuke only hates it cause it's only good if you put sugar and cream in it," Itachi explained dumping sugar into his own bowl and adding cream from the small chilled pitcher in the center of the table. Sasuke grabbed fro the pitcher, but Itachi jerked it away keeping it out of his reach. He leaned over Naruto's bowl and poured in some cream and sugar before allowing Sasuke to have the tiny vessel. He stirred it for the little boy. Itachi picked up Naruto's spoon offering him a taste. Naruto opened his mouth and allowed the boy to feed him. He used his teeth and lips to clean the goop off the spoon. Naruto smiled as he chewed the mush. It was much better with a little sugar.

"You know what's really good?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Uh-uh."

"A little cinnamon. Let me get you some. He reached for a stick of bark and a small grater. He rasped the bark against the metal sending particles over the boy's cereal. Naruto inhaled and smiled in a dreamy way that made the other boys melt like over heated ice cream.

"That smells good!" Naruto squeaked, "I never had cinimom 'fore."

"That's cinnamon little angel," Itachi patted his head a little sad that such a sweet child has been deprived of so many little things he and his bratty brother took for granted. Sasuke was thinking along these same lines.

"'Tachi-nii?" Sasuke looked past his brother, with a concerned eye, at the blond.

"What is it onii-san?"

"Can we have a nice picnic with Naruto this afternoon? I mean if Mother says it's OK?" Sasuke looked pleadingly, "I mean Naruto, never got to have one before. He well he never gots to do an' have lots-a-stuff we get to." He tilted his head looking at the blond who was absently chewing his oatmeal. It suddenly seemed that his throat was to tight to swallow the offending gloop.

He sniffed. But then he smiled and swallowed the food before continuing to eat, "S'OK Sasuke-kun, 'Tachi-san. You two are so nice to me. Never thought anyone'd care 'bout me 'nough." He smiled, "Thank you for everything, but I probably should get home, Yoshida-sama'll get in trouble if Hokage-sama thinks he's not takin' care of me..."

Mikoto came in quickly, "You will not be going back there!" She was alarmed. She would not let that vile man touch her newest son.

Naruto shrank back in fear, "Sorry, but I gotta. Hokage-sama mussn' know 'bout me bein' a bad boy." His lip jutted out and tears welled up in his eyes.

"What? You are not a bad boy," Mikoto protested.

Naruto shook his head, "Uh-huh, I run'd away."

"You did no such thing and you will never have to go back to that awful place again," She put her hands on her hips. This gesture told Sasuke and Itachi not to talk back, but Naruto, innocent soul he was continued to protest.

"...But I gotta." His head fell his hands came up to meet his face, "If I don' get back soon Yoshida-sama will be even angrier."

Mikoto grabbed the boy and squeezed him to her, "Listen Naruto-kun. I will have a talk with the Hokage. You are not a bad boy. You are a very good boy. Who is this Yoshida-sama?"

"He keeps my 'partment for me," Naruto looked into her dark eyes. His eyes seemed three shades bluer in the midst of his tears, "He says I'm a brat and a stain on the village and Hokage-sama don't deserve to have such a 'miss'ake to deal with. So 'ee saves Hokage-sama trouble 'u hitten me. He punishes me for Hokage-sama." Naruto hugged her neck and cried, "I'm sorry, I'm such a bad boy. I'll be good! Promise!" He cried into the woman's shoulder. Itachi and Sasuke exchanged confused and hurt looks.

"Itachi!" Mikoto barked, "Watch your brother, and stay out of trouble. When your father comes down tell him I am taking the child to the Hokage. He and I are going to have a long chat, then when we get home..." Her voice softened, "I promise to take you three on a nice picnic this after noon. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am," The brothers called in unison. She walked out carrying a frightened and crying child. He held on to her for dear life.

"Obaa-san, please don't take me there! I'm scared!" Naruto begged into her shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, I promise nothing bad will happen...to you at least," Naruto shivered at the deadly calm in her voice. This woman, like her husband had been trained to be an elite ninja, just because she had retired to raise a family did not mean she was not dangerous. That went double when she felt her family was threatened; Naruto was family and his safety and emotional wellbeing were being threatened. This Yoshida must be the cruel monster that was charged with watching over Naruto. He was not doing a good job. He seemed to be going out of his way to hurt the child based on the child's words alone and ignoring all the physical evidence of abuse and neglect.

She was going to give the Hokage a huge piece of her mind then she was going to go find this Yoshida person and do to him ten times worse the he had ever do to her sweet little light...


	15. Hokagesama Gets Slammed

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 15: Hokage-sama Gets Slammed_

"_...Naruto-kun, I promise nothing bad will happen...to you at least," Naruto shivered at the deadly calm in her voice. This woman, like her husband had been trained to be an elite ninja, just because she had retired to raise a family did not mean she was not dangerous. That went double when she felt her family was threatened; Naruto was family and his safety and emotional wellbeing were being threatened. This Yoshida must be the cruel monster that was charged with watching over Naruto. He was not doing a good job. He seemed to be going out of his way to hurt the child based on the child's words alone and ignoring all the physical evidence of abuse and neglect._

_She was going to give the Hokage a huge piece of her mind then she was going to go find this Yoshida person and do to him ten times worse the he had ever do to her sweet little light..._

...Naruto clung to the woman as she carried him with purpose through the village. Any strange looks she got were met with an icy Uchiha death glare. None could stand against it (who the heck do you thing taught Itachi and Sasuke?)

The crowds parted for them. Naruto trembled in her embrace, _'Sasuke's mommy can be really scary.'_

The woman stopped. She held the boy out from her to regard him. He hung like a scolded pup in her arms, "Naruto-kun?" He looked at her with limpid eyes. She squeezed him to her chest and apologized, "I'm sorry I have frightened you, sweetie! I'm not angry with you. I promise that you are safe. The Hokage, I'm mad with him. He did wrong by you."

"Huh?" Naruto squeaked from within her bosom where she was currently crushing him.

"And that man, that keeps your apartment. He's a bad man, honey. You have done nothing wrong. You are not a bad boy."

"I'm sorry, Obaa-san," Naruto nuzzled her.

She cooed, "Now, now. Listen Naruto...Look at me," he peeked up from her chest, "You have nothing to fear. I promise it will all work out!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked dazed.

Mikoto giggled, "Hee, hee, hee, Naruto-kun you are so cute. Now lets go!" She took off at great speed that left Naruto feeling disoriented, just a bit.

...Naruto found himself sitting in the Uchiha matron's lap in an expensive looking leather chair. This chair was familiar. He would often sit here to wait for a scolding after 'bein' bad,' or on some occasion he was there just so the man could check up on him. The Hokage was gruff and blunt, but he was also kind. He was the closest thing Naruto had to a father figure. The man in his sixties was really to old for the position he held. He was forced out of retirement due to tragic and unforeseen events only seven years prior.

The Hokage looked at the child sternly, "Now Naruto-kun what is it you have done to anger Lady Uchiha?"

The women set a fiery gaze upon him, "Oh, Hokage-sama. Naruto has not angered me, thought he is what lies behind my anger." Her voice dripped an icy venom that sent the Hokage back into his chair. Naruto turned to bury his head in the woman's awaiting chest. She rubbed his hair gently.

"Ah, would you care to elaborate?"

"Naruto-kun. Please turn around," She spoke soothingly to him while still maintaining her angry stare at the strongest ninja in the village (perhaps even the world) who was currently squirming only enough for her sharp eyes to detect.

Naruto reluctantly pulled away from his safe hiding spot. Mikoto unceremoniously lifted the boys' shirt revealing a distended belly, prominent ribs, and green and gold bruises that were fading quickly. She heard the sharp intake of air as the Hokage observed the evident neglect and abuse that he was forced to admit was his responsibility. He had failed the child and the one who he had made the promise to protect the child was probably rolling over in his grave.

"Naruto-kun? I am sorry," His voice was harsh with regret, "Why didn't you come to me?"

"In all due respect Hokage-sama," Mikoto's voice pierced the air like a scorpion's sting, "How could you expect a child to know what to do in this situation. Honestly! I am sick. When he came to us he was in even worse condition and he needs medical treatment still. He has had half of his teeth knocked out. I only hope those were not his adult teeth! The man you have left to Naruto's care has been anything but a caretaker! The man steals from Naruto-kun. Naruto has told me and I highly doubt the child lies! He also said the man hits him and threatened him not to tell you."

"I-" The Hokage started

"Was anyone keeping tabs on him?"

"Well-"

"Surely you were not unaware of the treatment he receives throughout the village. I recently learned that most of the shop keepers refuse to sell to the child, and that reminds me. Why is a such a young child forced to see to his own care? He could not possibly be able to handle the responsibility!" Mikoto was fuming. Her voice was sharp, cutting the man down with each syllable.

"Uchiha-sama," He drew in a deep breath, "I must apologize to you-"

"Not me I am not the injured party in this. Naruto-kun here deserves an apology," She held the boy up to the Hokage. Naruto smiled and reached for the old man. The Hokage smiled sadly and picked up the boy. Naruto hugged his neck.

"I am truly sorry Naruto-kun," The man's voice grated with sorrow.

"I'm alright, please don't be sad Hokage-sama," Naruto patted his back lovingly, "I'm alright."

The man sighed softly and gave one last squeeze before handing him back to Mikoto, "I do apologize to both of you."

"This man...Yoshida. I suggest that an investigation be done. I planned on going over to confront the man, but I think that falls to you," She looked at the elderly ninja.

He smiled wryly, "You would be correct."

"Thank-you," The woman smiled for the first time since entering the office. She got up and began to leave. Before she opened the door she turned and her smiled widened, "Oh, before I forget. Fugaku and I are petitioning to adopt Naruto. I suppose there will be no one to contest?"

"Naruto has no living blood relatives, he was left in my care...He does have one legal relative, but I was left in charge of his guardianship. His godfather should not object as long as Naruto is being cared for." The man looked sheepish, "But he will be the only possible contester. He is not the easiest person to locate at times, but I will send out a message to his last know location. Until he replies the child can stay in your care."

"Well that is better then nothing, I promise to care for Naruto like he were my own. I already feel like he is," She looked down at the child who seemed to be in deep thought. She kissed his crown, "He is one of my babies." Naruto looked up at her with a hopeful look.

"Obaa-san?" Naruto whispered.

"You can call me Okaa-san now, or mommy," She smiled.

"I can?" Naruto seemed to think again. Then he smiled, "Can I call you momma?"

Her eyes sparkled, "Of course you can!"

"Thank-you Momma!" Naruto snuggled her chest, "I love you!"

"I love you too little Naru-chan. Let's go home."


	16. The Jig is Up

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

_{I warn you this chapter has some disturbing imagery}_

The Carving

_Ch 16: The Jig is Up_

"_...Obaa-san?" Naruto whispered._

"_You can call me Okaa-san now, or mommy," She smiled._

"_I can?" Naruto seemed to think again. Then he smiled, "Can I call you momma?"_

_Her eyes sparkled, "Of course you can!"_

"_Thank-you Momma!" Naruto snuggled her chest, "I love you!"_

"_I love you too little Naru-chan. Let's go home..."_

...Yoshida Eito was the owner of various low value properties on the less then savory side of the village. He himself kept a small two (technically two) apartment building closer to the lower middle class neighbor hoods. One of these apartments was supposed to be rented by the village for housing of one Uzumaki Naruto. The person who actually lived there was his shiftless brother-in-law. Naruto was kept in a barely livable space in the attic with a toilet and a sink and not much else. Yoshida has made sure that the child had barely more then enough to keep himself alive. Naruto survived. When the man knew he could get away with it he would beat the child. The worse part of it was he was not a drinking man. He beat the child with a clear head and conscious. After all what more did the vile demon deserve then to be starved and beaten.

The only problem with his arrangement of things was that he had often had to drag his little tenant down from the attic and push his wife's good for nothing brother out the back when an official was to visit. The last time someone looked in on the child was getting close to two weeks prior. They were over due for a friendly little visit from one of the Hokage's little ANBU henchmen (as Yoshida referred to them thought never to their faces of course.)

Yoshida growled, "Three days! Where is that brat!"

"Calm down Eito!" A middle aged woman looked out the window as her husband paced. He merely grunted, "The boy will be back eventually. He always comes back."

"Baka! He has never been gone more then a day and the Hokage is bound to send someone to look in on him. What can I possibly tell them?"

"Tell them he is playing with friends. Send them looking for him. You know he won't speak out against you when they find him." She spoke lazily as she washed dishes.

"Hm! I suppose you are right. What else can we do?"

"Exactly, now would you take these leftovers to Hiroshi," the man rolled his eyes.

"Oh no wouldn't want the boy to starve to death," He barked sarcastically. He left their nicely furnished two bedroom apartment and his unsympathetic wife. Heading up the stairs he was stopped suddenly by one of the afore mentioned ANBU henchmen. This one had silver hair poking up above a cat mask.

"Ma, ma, nice to see you sharin' your food with Uzumaki-san?" Yoshida cautiously nodded, he sensed something was off, "So where is the little rascal?"

"The boy is out right now?" He turned to go up the stairs leading to the second apartment.

"Then who's the food for?" He spoke in almost the same lazy manner that Yoshida's wife had used. His wife's voice annoyed him. This masked ninja terrified him.

"I-I was just going to leave it for him," Yoshida thought quickly, "While he is out."

"Well don't trouble yourself," He could hear the slow smile creeping over the masked lips.

"Nani?"

"Don't worry about it I was just going up to do the inspection of his apartment, I'll take it for you," The ninja drawled. Yoshida went to panic mode.

"No-no trouble at all. Just...um...allow me to show you in." A single bead of sweat collected on his temple. He went up the stairs being sure to make enough noise that his Hiroshi would realize what was going on. They had had close ones before. Hiroshi has had to climb down the fire escape more then once.

The man nervously but deliberately tried the wrong key. Yoshido fiddled with the lock long enough to draw what he guessed was a strange look behind the mask, "Ha-ha I Knew that I had the key." Yoshida was pretty sure he was being toyed with at this point. He wasn't an idiot after all he had kept the charade up for over two years.

The door was opened. In side the apartment was tidy and well kept. He was relieved that his good for nothing brother at least knew how to keep house, even if it was because he didn't cook for himself nor do dishes, or laundry, no His sister took care of him. Kami knows why, they really didn't get along.

"Well, I guess I will put this food in the kitchen," Yoshida breathed deeply. The lousy punk had managed to make his escape, that is if he was here in the first place. He placed the covered plate into the small refrigerator and turned to leave.

"Well, well, well?" The ninja cawed, "What have you been teaching this kid?" The false joviality had the man on high alert.

"I-I'm sorry?" The ninja came into the kitchen leafing through a magazine he had picked up somewhere in the apartment.

"Heh? Oh nothing, I guess our little Naruto just hit puberty early. He held the magazine out and Yoshida realized that there was a scantily clad woman on the cover. He only guessed what lewd image the ninja was looking at. He groaned, "At least he is using condoms when he, ahem, entertains his lady friends." Kakashi tossed the half filled box of condoms to the man, "I think you and I will be leaving. Oh and when we find Naruto-kun you had better pray that the medical examination doesn't turn up any indiscretions on your part, or on this other who is living here in Naruto-kun's apartment."

The man wisely gave up. He walked out of his apartment. He was somehow not surprised to see three angry looking ninja, He was not even surprised to see Sandaime Hokage. Standing behind them looking ominous.

"I don't know where the demon brat is if you're looking for him," Yoshida sneered he was caught he didn't need to pretend he liked the little puke anymore, "Hopefully he's dead in a ditch somewhere." The silver haired man grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back painfully.

"If I were you I would hope you don't find yourself dying in a ditch. If that child is not safe-" the silver haired man suddenly hissed. He was done playing with his prey and was ready to leave a twisted broken man behind.

"Calm your self Cat!" the Hokage spoke with authority, "Know that Naruto is safe." The Cat didn't tighten his grip any longer, but he didn't let go, "You three take Yoshida-san. Cat and I are going to have a talk."

Two of the three grabbed Yoshida then they all vanished.

"Kakashi-san?" The Hokage looked with concern at the younger man, "Are you alright?"

"Iie, Hokage-sama," He looked away but even with the mask the sorrow was evident in his voice, "I feel like we let him down. I let him down."

"You were not the only one. We all allowed that monster to fool us. The only one who has had to pay was young Naruto-kun. Would you like to see the child?"

"You really do know where he is?" Kakashi felt foolish, but he was surprised, "I'd like to see the little brat." His voice filled with warmth, "Sensei would have been most displeased with Naruto's treatment."

"Come on Kakashi-san. I am sure Naruto-kun will be happy to see you," The Hokage put a hand on his shoulder. The Masked ninja nodded.

"Yeah," He and the Hokage vanished.

...Sasuke and Naruto were playing in the dirt. Sure Mikoto told them not to get dirty, but hey what fun was that.

"Naruto-kun?" The boys looked up. Naruto grinned from ear to ear showing off his missing teeth.

"Cat-sama!" Naruto got up dropping Ursa-chan. Sasuke stared at the two blankly before his face turned into an ugly frown. Naruto jumped at the masked ninja, "I missed you Cat-sama! It's been forever'n'forever!" Naruto knocked the man over. He was sitting on the poor man's stomach crushing him in a Naruto sized bear hug. Kakashi chuckled, "How are you doing my little gaki-chan?"

"Gaki?" Sasuke suddenly spoke up. He stood pocketing his little fox toy and marched over. Sasuke latched onto Naruto's shoulders and jerked him away. He hugged Naruto protectively, "Don't you touch my Naru-chan! He's mine!"

"Sasuke-san," Sasuke looked up at the man behind the masked ninja who was now laughing hysterically.

"Hokage-sama?" He blushed.

"That is not the way to treat your elders."

"Sorry," He blushed deeper, but did not loosen his hold on the little blond boy. He only squeezed him tighter. Naruto was blushing even brighter then Sasuke. Sasuke pouted and sat down taking Naruto with him.

"Where is your mother?"

"Okaa-san is in the kitchen, Hokage-sama," Sasuke answered shortly before burying his head into Naruto's hair.

"Do you want to stay and visit with Naruto-kun, Cat-san?"

"Ye-Yeah," He laughed out before giving a contented sigh.

The Hokage showed himself into the Uchiha's home. Mikoto looked through the kitchen door, "Greetings Hokage-sama would you care to stay for dinner tonight? It should be ready before long."

"I'd love to but I am just here on official business...Is Fugaku-sama here. I have brought temporary guardianship papers here for you and he to sign," He smiled and pulled a scroll from his sleeve.

"Yes he is in his office. Please take a seat I will go fetch him, would you like some tea while you wait?"

"That would be nice," He sat at their table as she handed him a tea cup, "Thank you Mikoto-sama."

She left him to get her husband. They were back quickly.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama," Fugaku greeted, "I understand you have some papers for my wife and myself to sign." The old man nodded. Fugaku and Mikoto sat. The Uchiha-clan head unrolled the scroll and began reading. He quickly signed the document then Mikoto signed under his name.

She smiled, "Domo arigato! This means the world to me."

"I think I should be thanking you, and your family," The Hokage smiled happily, "I should be going though..." he darkened suddenly, "We need to do some physical exams on him. Could you bring him by the hospital? 9:30 am sharp."

"Yes sir," Her smile faltered, "Is there something we need to know."

"Hai, the apartment Naruto was supposed to be staying in. He was not living there alone, we found illicit materials and condoms in the apartment," he gave a withering sigh and palmed his forehead, "Did he say anything to you to that might indicate he...is it possible that Yoshida touched him inappropriately?"

"N-no," Mikoto started, "No other then hitting him. Naruto has not said anything. When I bathed him the first night I looked him over," She blushed but continued, "He seems innocent in that aspect. I do not think anybody had touched him that way. I hope they have not. So help me if he has been..." She ground out the last bit of her sentence. Fugaku and the Hokage both tensed. Just the thought of someone hurting one of her babies in such a way drove her to a killing intent that felt heavy in the air.

"We are only checking as a precaution," The Hokage stood and bowed. Fugaku showed him out. On the front yard a loud shriek brought both men running out the door. The masked Ninja had both boys on his back. Naruto on one shoulder Sasuke on the other . They were shrieking in laughter as the man bounced them on his back. The ninja was laughing also.

"Ah, Cat-san," The Hokage smirked, "Glad to see you are having fun."

The Man stopped slipping Sasuke off his shoulder first, but Naruto was hugging his neck for dear life, "Again! Please Cat-sama!" Naruto begged.

"Ma, ma, aren't you just the ball of energy. I am sorry little guy, but it is time for me to go." The child let go quickly sliding off his arm.

"Awe!" Naruto pouted cutely, "Ya' just got here." Sasuke suddenly became jealous once again.

He grabbed Naruto, "It's OK. Let's go play s'more."

"Hey, Naruto-kun. I promise to come visit you again soon," he looked over to Fugaku. That look had meaning the children missed.

"Very well, you will always be welcome to come see the boy," He didn't smile but was glad that there were more people coming out of the wood work who at least cared about the child, "Shall I see you and The Hokage out?"

"Nah, I think I can find my way," The cat bowed, "You take care of Naruto-kun." He vanished. The Hokage bowed then vanished.


	17. Summer Break

**{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}**

_**The Carving**_

_**Ch 17: Summer Break**_

"_...Hey, Naruto-kun. I promise to come visit you again soon," he looked over to Fugaku. It had meaning the children missed._

"_Very well, you will always be welcome to come see the boy," He didn't smile but was glad that there were more people coming out of the wood work who at least cared about the child, "Shall I see you and The Hokage out?"_

"_Nah, I think I can find my way," The cat bowed, "You take care of Naruto-kun." He vanished. The Hokage bowed then vanished..._

...Mikoto smiled as she took one of her sons in each hand. She was incredibly nervous for Naruto giving him a light squeeze to let him know she was there for him. They walked into the hospital it was 9:10 in the morning and she was so worried at what they would find, but regardless she would be there for her littlest son.

"Don't be scared Momma," Naruto smiled up at her. Sasuke looked he didn't know their mother was scared of the doctor.

"I'm alright Naru-chan," She smiled down at her boys, "We had better go check in."

They seemed to be expecting Naruto as they walked in a Nurse took Naruto's hand and lead him through the swinging doors. Mikoto felt helpless. She and Sasuke were forced to wait out side. It seemed forever, but the reality was more like forty-five minutes. Mikoto sat uncomfortably as Sasuke played with his toy fox, looking at the double doors every thirty seconds or so. Soon both just took to staring at the door, "Okaa-san? Is Naruto sick?"

"No darling, he's just getting a check up," Her smile was weak and betrayed her to Sasuke but he wanted to be strong for his mother and for Naruto.

Finally after another thirty minutes the Hokage made an appearance, "Mikoto would you and Sasuke come with me. I would like you to speak with the doctor about Naruto's medical needs. She nodded and got up. Sasuke stood next to her taking her hand and gently petting it.

They were taken to the examination room where Sasuke was left with Naruto. They were given a sucker each and a coloring book and crayons to share.

Mikoto and the Hokage were taken to another room while a Nurse kept an eye on the children.

Mikoto and the Hokage were lead into a small waiting room to sit until the doctor came to speak with them.

It wasn't long until the door cracked and a young man in a white coat and holding a clip board entered the tiny waiting room, "Good Morning, I'm Dr. Arakaki. I have the results of Uzumaki Naruto's examination." He looked into the concerned mother's eyes.

"The child is dangerously under nourished. He probably could not have gone on much longer in that condition. There are old re-healed fractures in multiple places, healing contusions. Bruising and more superficial injuries seem to be healing fine. You asked for a sexual assault kit to be done. We found no physical evidence of sexual abuse. He seems to react as a normal should would to physical contact. You may want a psychological evaluation done, but I believe the child has not been abused in those terms. His teeth...There is evidence that they were forcefully pulled. The adult teeth have yet to come in, but time will only tell if they are undamaged by the force of the attack. The child is extremely underweight. You will need to make sure he gets plenty of calories. Make sure it is nutritional. Lots of protein, vegetables. The occasional sweet would not hurt either, but make sure to pack in as much nutrition as possible. He is small for his age. Give him these," The doctor handed her a bottle of chew-able vitamins, "It would not do harm to have all your children take one of these a day. They're nutritional supplements. They taste like candy so it won't be an unpleasant experience. Also he is fatigued. Get him to rest. Play and exercise are important, but for now he needs to rest as much as possible, or he may collapse." She nodded silently. The doctor continued, "He seems mentally healthy, considering he must have been abused terribly. You are very lucky. He is a resilient child. I expect a bright outcome." The doctor smiled broadly. Mikoto and the Hokage returned the smile, both feeling the weight of guilt and worry lifted somewhat.

"Arigato!" Mikoto took the man's hand, "I am so glad Naruto will be fine."

"No worries, just make sure he gets lots of rest and nutrients." He picked himself up and left the room. The Hokage and Mikoto followed him out. She collected her children and went straight home to give Fugaku the good news...

...The next few weeks passed pretty uneventfully. Naruto was settled into life at the Uchiha compound. In fact he had become a source of joy and entertainment amongst the children and the elderly. Sasuke and Naruto spent their days playing with Sasuke's cousins and completing chores. Fugaku had decided to put off Sasuke's training as he wanted to let Naruto gain more weight first then they could train together.

Itachi grew even more enamored with the child and was to the point where his grades were slipping and Iruka sent a note home about his attention slipping. Fugaku had no idea of his strong infatuation, but he was quite upset with the boy. He decided that Itachi's short summer break would consist of training, training, and more training...

"Father?" Itachi looked up into the man's hard glare, "Can...can I take a break? I want to go see what Naruto-kun is up to." Itachi had wizened up to using his pet name for Naruto in the presence of his father. The boy panting and looked ready to collapse. Fugaku grunted a dismissal. Itachi limped off the training field to look for his little angel. Even Fugaku was powerless to the cute little blond. He indulged his children more because of it.

Sasuke and Naruto were raking the yard around their stately house. They gathered the brush and piled it into the brush box in the kitchen. Naruto hummed a nonsensical, yet very pretty, tune. It made the boy's heart flutter as well as stir up other emotions he did not quite understand. Naruto was just a small child six years his junior but Itachi had resigned himself to being in love with the little angel. He could not peg the emotions any other way.

It was most unfortunate that Sasuke also seemed to be infatuated with Naruto. Sasuke may have been slightly more innocent. Sasuke was merely overtly possessive and treated Naruto like a dog may treat a bone. Sasuke made everyone to understand that _'Naruto is MINE.'_

Itachi felt like it might be fun to take his angel and the gaki out to the park so he turned around and made his way into the house for a shower.

"Hey! Sasu-nii! Look-it!" Naruto exclaimed happily. He held out a branch on which a green praying mantis perched, "It's a big bug!"

"It's a Praying Mantis, you should put him on a tree," Sasuke mockingly scolded, "He'll eat the nasty bugs."

"Awe, but he's so cute!" Naruto pouted as he turned and marched over the rather large oak tree in near the side of the house. He rested the branch against the tree and watched as the mantis crawled onto the trunk. It rocked forward and back in almost a dance. Naruto stared fascinated not noticing the strong arms wrap around his waist and pick him up. Naruto shrieked and struggled.

"What's the matter Naru-tenshi?" Naruto settled.

"Sorry 'Tachi-nii!" Itachi squeezed him then let him drop safely to the ground.

"You two wanna go to the park?" Itachi looked at his brother then back to Naruto. Both nodded eagerly, "Well first let's finish gathering these sticks then Okaa-san said we could go."

The job that should have only taken fifteen minutes in the first place had taken over an hour to complete between Naruto's discoveries and Sasuke's berating him, so Itachi had the yard cleaned up in a matter of minutes and loaded each child up with a stack of brush and sent them in to fill the brush box in the kitchen. Itachi knew they needed fire wood also so he gathered a few sticks and carried them in as well then they took off.

Walking anywhere with the Uchiha brothers was a great chore because little girls stalked Sasuke and older girls and even young women gathered around Itachi. Both seemed used to it, but when the girls discovered the cut little blond the older girls went gaga, shouting things like, "Kawaii!" "So Itachi are you babysitting?" Who's this cute little guy?"

Some of Sasuke's fan base caught on to this and half of them had hearts in their eyes for the innocent looking little boy. The other half were either heart broken or extremely jealous, but none dare approach the child because Sasuke had latched onto him and warned everybody off with an angry glare.

"Come on Sasuke," Itachi suddenly spoke up, "Give me my Naru-tenshi so we can loose these creeps." He spoke softly but gave a meaningful glare at the boy. Only for the safety of his precious fox would Sasuke even think twice of handing him over. Sasuke complied. Itachi picked the boy up resting him on his hip. The girls surrounding them squealed in delight. Their delight turned to confusion loud crack erupted followed by a puff of smoke. Blinded—temporarily—the girls didn't see Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke make their escape. Well all but two tenacious little fan girls who were short enough to watch feet fleeing the scene. Ino and Sakura gave chase. They wanted to see the little cutie that seems to have stolen their love's heart...


	18. Playgrounds and Possessive Brothers

**Chapter 18: Playgrounds and Possessive Brothers**

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of any worth. u.u}_

_{I warn you this chapter has some disturbing imagery, I am upgrading the rating to T because of mature themes, but nothing graphic or explicit.}_

The Carving

_Ch 18: Playgrounds and Possessive Brothers_

"_...Come on Sasuke," Itachi suddenly spoke up, "Give me my Naru-tenshi so we can loose these creeps." He spoke softly but gave a meaningful glare at the boy. Only for the safety of his precious fox would Sasuke even think twice of handing him over. Sasuke complied. Itachi picked the boy up resting him on his hip. The girls surrounding them squealed in delight. Their delight turned to confusion loud crack erupted followed by a puff of smoke. Blinded—temporarily—the girls didn't see Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke make their escape. Well all but two tenacious little fan girls who were short enough to watch feet fleeing the scene. Ino and Sakura gave chase. They wanted to see the little cutie that seems to have stolen their love's heart..._

...Itachi hugged Naruto to his chest as he and Sasuke crept past the annoying girls that seemed to be everywhere. If they looked back they would have seen a blond and a very fair red head, actually her hair was a natural pink. The girls ran to keep up with the two brunettes and the blond they were toting along...

Itachi Jumped into a near tree branch Sasuke ran past skidding to a halt. "No fair! 'Tachi-nii!" Sasuke glared into the tree. He didn't have time to thing hearing a couple of high pitch giggles. He was ambushed by a pink and yellow blur.

Itachi smirked, "We're going on ahead. Catch up when you loose the leaches." He launched himself jumping from limb to limb. Naruto's eyes bulged as they flew threw the air. He buried his head in Itachi's chest. The older boy felt a warmth in his in his chest that radiated through his body. Itachi made a quick escape to the park. Itachi sat against a tree waiting for his brother with the little blond still hiding his face. Itachi rested his chin on Naruto's head. Naruto giggled. "What's so funny little one," Itachi aggravated the situation by brushing his fingers gently over the his ribs. Naruto burst out laughing grabbing his sides and tumbling backward off Itachi's lap. "You are so silly my little Tenshi," Itachi beamed.

Naruto finally calmed down enough to get up. He stood his chest heaving as he caught his breath, "Tachi-nii...I wanna...go...swing," Naruto announced before running off to the swings. Naruto ran to the swings screaming in joy. Itachi watched as the boy pumped his legs and flew higher with each pass. He felt himself being lulled to sleep by the hypnotic motion. He was nearly sleeping when a low growl erupted from behind him. A dark blur ran past him followed by a yellow blur and a pink one right after that. Sasuke skidded to a halt and turned to face the aggressors he took a defensive stance like his father had shown him, but fighting techniques did not really work on lovelorn little girls.

The girls stopped and eyed the boy, "What do you two want."

"Sasuke-kun! We just wanted to see that cute little boy, and maybe I could be your girl friend?" Ino, the blond asked hopeful.

"No way! He's going to my boyfriend!" The pink haired girl, Sakura, shouted.

Sasuke grunted, "No."

"Nani?' Both girls shouted. Just then Naruto decided to jump from the swings completely unaware of the battle of words being waged. He swung pumping his legs as hard as he could at the apex of his swing he launched himself. He flew about ten feet landing clumsily but managing to keep his balance.

"Hey! 'Tachi-nii! Did you see me?" Naruto breathed hard smiling like it was going out of style.

Itachi clapped his hands together softly, "Very good Naru-tenshi, you flew like the angel you are."

Naruto giggled and threw his arms out and began running circles around the three children who stood watching him stunned. Naruto cheered and pumped his fist in the air before jumping up behind Sasuke, "Sasuke-nii missed it. He wasn't looking! You missed it Sasuke-niiiiiii!" Naruto hugged the boy from behind. He tried to lift the boy still giggling before yelping as he tripped and fell on his butt bringing the heavier boy down on top of him. The back of Sasuke's head bumped Naruto's nose knocking him the rest of the way to the ground. Naruto's head bounced on the hard packed dirt of the playground, "Ouch." Sasuke sat on his stomach blinking in oblivion.

"Sasuke-kun! Get up! I think you squished the little guy!" The blond grabbed his arms as the pink one helped the little blond boy up.

Naruto had tears in his eyes. "Awe, poor little guy...don't cry little boy," Sakura hugged the boy mistaking him as a younger child then he was. He was almost eight but he looked like he was five because of his stunted growth. Sakura took out a handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes, "There you go. What's your name cutie." Naruto blushed, "Uzumaki Naruto." he cringed expecting her to do something bad like scream and run away or hit him. She ruffled his head and seemed to check him over. Naruto blushed brighter and smiled. Itachi growled quietly, _'What's that little pink thing doing to my little tenshi?'_

"I'm okay, thanks," he smiled at her showing off his missing teeth, "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura!" She smiled back.

"Like the pretty sakura trees? You are very pretty like a sakura blossom," At this point in time Naruto resembled a giant cherry. He felt butterflies in his tummy, his head was spinning and yet he felt wonderful.

Sakura blushed a little bit and giggled, "Thanks."

Suddenly the girl was falling to the ground and Naruto was gone. She looked around scared, "Sasuke-kun? That little boy? Naruto's gone!" Sasuke was trying to push Ino off his arm. He looked around and saw both Naruto and Itachi were gone.

"Itachi! Bring back my Naru-chan!" Sasuke shook Ino off finally and launched himself in to the woods behind the Playground.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, "_Naru-chan?_" The were shocked, "_Sasuke-nii?_"

"Is that boy Sasuke's little brother?" Sakura looked to her friend for answers. Ino shrugged her shoulders then took off in the same direction Sasuke ran. Sakura thought about what she had heard for a minute before following her friend...

...Itachi was jumping from tree to tree he was furious. That ugly little girl with the huge forehead was touching his precious little angel, "Mine! My angel!" Itachi growled. Naruto felt a sliver of ice slicing into his heart. Itachi was going impossibly fast, "Naruto! I don't want that little germ touching you again. You are mine! You hear me?" Naruto clutched at the boy's shirt. He nodded not wanting to contradict the angry boy, "It's one thing when the pest touches you. I have him under my thumb. Ha! But that female," He made a face that would have terrified Naruto if he had seen. His face contorted in an ugly rage. Itachi's eyes were red. The branches wiped painfully at his face and at Naruto's little naked arms and calves as Itachi raced away from the scene of the vile creature touching his precious one.

"Itachi-nii-sama? Please," Naruto whimpered, "Please! I wanna go home. I'm scared." Itachi squeezed the boy who was basically hugging him as if his life depended on it, which it probably did. Itachi slowed and looked at the boy. He has small cuts on his arms and legs. Naruto looked up and saw the boy's face was cut as well and his eyes were red, "You hurt your eyes 'Tachi-nii."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are bloody," Naruto swallowed the excessive saliva collecting in his mouth, "Your eyes are red 'Tachi!" Finally the boy stopped they were deep in the woods. He wasn't entirely sure which way home was.

Itachi seemed to shake his head confused. His eyes cleared and returned to their natural charcoal color, "Tenshi? What happened you're cut!" Itachi wiped at the tiny cuts seeing that they were already scabbing over.

"Please, let's find Sasuke-nii and go home," Naruto sobbed out, "I wanna go home."

"OK little one," Itachi turned and started back. Toward what he hoped was the park. The woods were darker then the open ground. The brunette's head felt fuzzy. He was not entirely sure how they got there. He just felt that his little tenshi was in danger from something and he was not entirely sure the danger was not himself. He felt he couldn't trust himself. He felt an inappropriate desire to kiss the innocent child, but he could not distance himself from the boy. Even if he had the option he could not stand to be away from the little boy...

...Sasuke ran along the ground not yet having the skill to leap along the tree branches. He had a very bad feeling that made his heart feel like it was going to pop. Either that or running so fast was going to give him a heart attack. He wasn't as fast as his brother, but he was still faster then a full grown civilian running a foot race. Far, far, very far behind two girls ran very fast, but not fast enough.

He had no idea, his instinct told him he was on the right track. He pushed himself. Itachi had at least a minute head start and he was extremely fast (cheetah, on steroids and an energy drink, fast). Sasuke just could not let go of the notion that Itachi was dangerous. He had accepted that his Anaiki loved the boy, maybe was obsessed with the boy. He worried so much, but he was too young to realize the kinds of danger Naruto was in being with his older brother. He had no idea of the troubled notions running rampant in Itachi's over taxed mind.

Sasuke stopped to breath. He saw a shadow fly over his head. He turned around feeling a sense of relief. Itachi and Naruto were safe. He Ran back the way he had run. Soon passing the two girls. The blond stopped, the pink crashed into her.

Sasuke emerged from the woods to see that the sun was setting. There was his brother holding a frightened looking Naruto peeking over his shoulder. Their eyes met and Sasuke saw evidence of fresh tears. He heard Itachi curse under his breath, "Darn it! Sasuke! Where are you little gaki!"

"I'm right here Anaiki," Sasuke could not believe his eyes but the boy jumped. Itachi turned and glared at him, but it was as if he was looking through him. Itachi grunted and turned and walked away. Sasuke ran to catch and over take him. The boys were late for dinner. This was not going to be pleasant both of the Uchiha boy thought. Naruto was just glad to go home he wanted his Momma. He need comfort from someone who would not get jealous over him. He had no idea what Itachi had been talking about, but he knew that nothing good would come of him telling his Momma. He bit his lip in worry as they traversed silently...

...Fugaku paced the dining room, Mikoto busied herself in the kitchen cleaning in a nervous fit Her boys were late. Fugaku clenched and unclenched his fists. His boys were in trouble, or they were going to be in trouble...


	19. In Trouble

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 19: In Trouble_

_...Fugaku paced the dining room; Mikoto busied herself in the kitchen cleaning in a nervous fit. Her boys were late. Fugaku clenched and unclenched his fists. His boys were in trouble, or they were going to be in trouble..._

Itachi carried Naruto, and Sasuke ran behind as the sun set. The made it back home just as the sun sank behind the highest hill. The sky was painted beautifully in pinks oranges and purples, but they appreciated none of it. Their father was waiting at the front door for the three of them and he did not look happy in the least.

"Itachi-san! What is the meaning of this? You were due back here hours ago," Fugaku shouted at his eldest. Naruto his face between Itachi's shoulder blades quivering in fear of the beating he expected. Even though these people had been ever so kind he still didn't expect them to never get angry and he always was prepared for the beatings he deserved, but their kindness made the idea that this man might beat them more painful in a way that never showed. His little heart hurt. Itachi felt the wetness of tears being shed into his back through the thin material of his yukata. He bowed his head and whispered, "_Do not worry little one you are not in trouble_." He lifted his head and looked at his father solemnly, "I am sorry Otou-san. I forgot myself, but Naruto is very frightened by this. He is not at fault…Neither is Sasuke. I will accept punishment but I beseech you not to punish Naruto. He kneeled down and encouraged Naruto to slide off his back. Naruto continued to hide behind his biggest brother.

Fugaku cleared his throat, "Please come to me Naruto-san." Naruto knew it was best not to delay it if he took the brunt of the beating then his brothers would perhaps be spared. He swallowed even though his mouth was suddenly dry. He came out from his hiding spot behind Itachi and approached the man standing before him. Naruto acted as if he had just entered the den of some great and powerful creature that likely would eat him. Fugaku reached a hand out for Naruto and the boy flinched but did not move. He stared at the man with saddened eyes that were also laced with fear. What hurt most was the great love Fugaku saw in them.

"P-please d-don't hit my Anaiki," Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the hand to come crashing down on his face. He felt warm wet tears trailing his cheeks then something warmer and rough caressing his wet cheek. He opened his eyes. The man was caressing his cheek with a work roughened hand. Fugaku saw the surprised look on the boy's face. He scooped Naruto up and hugged him. Naruto responded by grabbing his neck and sobbing, "I'm s-sorry Outo-sama! Gomen! Gomenasai!"

"Shh, it's ok, but did you think I would hit you or take Itachi's punishment out on you?" Fugaku asked in a hurt voice.

Naruto nodded into the man's shoulder, "G-gomen!"

"It's OK, I think I understand, but you know I do not hit my children when they do not deserve it. Punching and kicking are reserved for training. Naruto it is wrong to hit out of anger, especially if it is someone you love. Itachi will be punished, as will you and Sasuke for disobeying, but you will not be hit."

Naruto relaxed, "No supper then?" He asked innocently and not at all petulantly.

"Nani?" Fugaku frowned, "We do not withhold food from our children. Itachi will have extra training tomorrow and then when he is done he, you and Sasuke will be confined to your rooms for the day except to complete your chores and eat your meals and no toys."

Sasuke sighed, whining out, "Awe…Otou-san."

"None of that young man," Fugaku warned. Naruto giggled softly in the man's neck. Fugaku smiled, "That goes for both of you." Naruto was happy with his punishment he would still get to eat Mikoto's yummy cooking and he was not going to be beat.

"Thank you Otou-san," Naruto smiled and leaned back to cup the man's face. His stubble tickled the boy's hands, and he giggled.

"Why are you so thankful?"

"Cause you are a good daddy! You are so kind. I love you Otou-san!" He kissed the man's scruffy cheek. Fugaku still had to get used to the boy. He knew the extent of Naruto's mistreatment, yet he was still taken aback a bit by being thanked for a punishment.

He patted Naruto's back before setting him on the ground, "Come Dinner has been waiting on you three, and your mother is quite worried about all of you. Sasuke looked Guilty, Naruto teared up again and Itachi remained impassive, his precious little Tenshi still got punished it was so unfair!

Mikoto squealed and then cried as she hugged all of her boys. Then she stood and looked sternly at them all. Naruto didn't like that look it made him feel terrible, but is also encouraged him to do good just so he would not have to see it ever again. She pointed toward the table where warmed over food awaited them, "Sit, eat, then up to your rooms!" She sat in a huff. Fugaku sat the boys sat the dinner was finished quickly and quietly, but it was still very good to Naruto. The boys were sent to bed. Itachi wanted Naruto in his room, but unfortunately Mikoto was a watchful parent. She would have known if Itachi had snuck the boy to his bed. So that was his true punishment, 24 plus hours with no Naru-tenshi time! So unfair!

Sasuke realized this and took advantage. He snuggled down with Naruto as their parents had yet to get Naruto his own bed. Sasuke was quite happy with the arrangement. Naruto seemed not to mind being cuddled either…

…Itachi heard the crying of birds. He sat up the raven statue was uncovered once again, but he realized it was not coming from the statue this time. It was coming from across the hall in Sasuke's room. He got up wondering why his mother had not checked on the children. He crept out of the room and across the hall. "Naru-tenshi?" He whispered. He cracked the door. There lying alone was a small figure who was shaking as he cried. He reached to uncover the body.

It was Sasuke facing him with dead eyes, "Itachi-nii-san…protect Naruto from the snake. He hides in the shadow. Don't let the raven distract you." Sasuke blinked black tears Itachi reached to cup his face and brought back a red smeared hand, "Both the raven and the Snake will try to hurt him. They…they want to do bad things to him. They want to hurt him. He's ours…he's yours to protect from those two men. They are bad men. Save the kitsune, or…You…you'll become…bad too…" He trailed off and stilled as he took a last ragged breath. Itachi was shocked into numbness, covered the dead body that was once his brother. He didn't like this he still had to rescue his angel. He turned to see the door closing. He ran to it and tried the knob.

"Itachi-nii! Help!" The cry was muffled but it was his Tenshi. He pounded on the door as screams rang in his head…

…Itachi sat up in his bed it had been another dream. He got up and reached for his bathrobe. As he approached his dresser he locked eyes with dead maroon eyes that belonged to the wooden raven. He saw the pillow case had slid off it during the night and lay in the floor. He suppressed the shudder that wanted to wrack his body. It was silly for him to fear a piece of wood, "Hn." He greeted it none to cheerfully then headed for the bathroom to get ready for the grueling training he would no doubt have to endure. He though back on all of these dreams. He was not happy at all. Worried even more about his precious little blond what was the meaning of these dreams…

…Sasuke woke quite content this was the best punishment he had ever received, maybe no toys his Kitsune-chan would have to stay on the dresser, but he had a real Kitsune to keep company. He shook the little ball of cute awake. Naruto rubbed his eyes making Sasuke's heart melt and screech, _'Awe So Cute!'_ He got up and dragged Naruto out of bed. They went to the bathroom and waited their turn. The shower was heard running but soon shut off. Itachi emerged dressed but still damp. He grumbled about it not being fair, "Stupid Sasuke gets my little Naru-chan to himself, not fair."

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto into the bathroom. They washed and brushed their teeth running naked back to their room having neglected to bring fresh clothing with them. Sasuke didn't complain as he went behind the cute little blond. He strangely felt that he liked seeing more of Naruto's lightly tanned skin. He was still too skinny though and that didn't sit well with Sasuke.

After getting changed they found themselves facing a happy Mikoto and a big breakfast, "Eat up you two." He smile darkened, "You are going to need the energy because you will be weeding the gardens…all of them." Sasuke face palmed. There were a lot of gardens including one community garden and Sasuke knew she meant every garden in the compound. Naruto looked worried, "Don't worry Naruto-chan. I'll be there to help you tell the difference between plants and weeds." She smiled agreeably at him. He returned it making the woman wish she didn't have to punish him at all, but she would not go against her husband's word. She understood that Naruto's sweet disposition would be ruined if he was spoiled and none of her children would be spoiled if she has anything to say about it! Naruto was happy he liked the gardens he didn't mind at all doing the work anyway. Having no toys to play with didn't bother him a bit he had lived seven years with out any playthings one day would not kill him. Sasuke groaned despite having the day alone with Naruto. It was going to be all hard work and no fun.

They finished their meal. Itachi was sent to the training grounds where his father was waiting for him. Fugaku waited for his son to warm up. He had already and was sitting in the lotus position meditating. He never went easy on his son in training, but he was planning to go the extra mile to get his point across. He missed a couple of hours of training while he was out with his brothers. He kept them out way to late in the evening and he disobeyed his father's orders all bad signs for his future. He would be reminded what his duty was today.

"Itachi-san," He stood gracefully.

"Hai," Itachi bowed to his father, "I think it is time we review a few things." His father took an offensive position Itachi guarded himself. His father attacked with his fists and a question at the same time, "What is most important about being head of the Uchiha clan?"

A fist came flying at his head he ducked and rolled to his left before standing to answer, "To protect my people."

His father came at him again, this time with a downward kick, "Good, now tell me who to we protect our people?" Itachi blocked and countered with a sweeping kick meant to knock his opponent off their feet. His father didn't fall for it. He jumped and kicked his son square in the chest. Itachi flew backward before catching himself and doing a back spring landing in a crouched position, "S-strength." He panted. His father didn't let up throwing projectiles at his son. Itachi skillfully countered blocking with a kunai running as the shuriken and senbon flew at him.

He threw a few of his own shuriken at his father. Fugaku vanished reappearing behind his son punching him in the ribs and sending him flying sideways.

"You are missing something important!" The man quickly ran after him raining punishing blows on his heir, "Strength is important, this is true, but you need Wisdom and foresight. If you want to lead the clan you must demonstrate your strength to keep your people in line, but you must _**THINK**_ also. Think about the consequences of your actions. You kept two small children out late. You were home after your curfew, and the possibility that something might have happened, especially to young Naruto." Itachi's eyes widened. He had not thought about the possibility that Naruto might have been hurt by someone. He felt so stupid. Fugaku saw the understanding and regret wash over his face. He paused, "You understand now, my son?"

"Hai," Itachi nodded remorsefully, "I deserve to be punished. Gomenasai Otou-san." He bowed his head as he panted, "I understand why I was to be punished I have wronged you, but I also wronged Naruto by putting him into danger. He…I took him into the forest. I…"

"You what!" Fugaku was on his son he lifted him by his black yukata, "Fool! It is worse than I imagined the two of you could have been killed!"

"Gomen, Father, I was jealous, and I wanted to get Naruto away from those stupid girls and Sasuke," his hand went to his mouth instantly he should never have admitted this to his father, but it was to late.

"Itachi-san? What do you mean," His voice grew cold. It was something he had heard before even directed at him, but never to this degree. He shivered helplessly.

"Have you touched him?" Fugaku breathed out icily.

"What do you mean? Otou-san?" Itachi asked almost too innocently secretly hoping his true feelings might still remain hidden, "He's really adorable and I've hugged him. He came to my room one night after he had had a bad dream; he slept in my bed that night." Fugaku relaxed he didn't want to think his own son would take advantage of a child, but he couldn't quite clear that annoying niggling of dread that itched in the back of his mind. It wasn't true his son was not a monster. He dropped his son and cracked his knuckles, "Shall we continue this. I think another five hours will do to make up the time you missed when you neglected to come back by the specified time."

Itachi nodded, "Hai, Otou-san." They continued their sparing…


	20. Punishment and Kisses

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 20: Punishment and Kisses_

"…_Have you touched him?" Fugaku breathed out icily._

"_What do you mean? Otou-san?" Itachi asked almost too innocently secretly hoping his true feelings might still remain hidden, "He's really adorable and I've hugged him. He came to my room one night after he had had a bad dream; he slept in my bed that night." Fugaku relaxed he didn't want to think his own son would take advantage of a child, but he couldn't quite clear that annoying niggling of dread that itched in the back of his mind. It wasn't true his son was not a monster. He dropped his son and cracked his knuckles, "Shall we continue this. I think another five hours will do to make up the time you missed when you neglected to come back by the specified time."_

_Itachi nodded, "Hai, Otou-san." They continued their sparing…_

…Naruto ran happily from flower to flower pulling what he was told and stopping to smell and enjoy the 'pretties' as he called them. Mikoto giggled at him. Occasionally he would stop and ask, "What's it called?" Pointing to a particular flower.

"That is jasmine Naru-chan," Mikoto smiled at the adorable boy.

Sasuke went slowly and deliberately grabbing anything Naruto missed. He grumbled under his breath, but couldn't help but enjoy the show Naruto put on for him. Naruto crept up behind Sasuke as he was weeding around some cosmoses. He held a hand over his mouth to keep the giggles in check. He lunged at the boy hugging him from behind. Sasuke almost yelled at him to stop being dumb, but Naruto spoke first, "Got 'cha Sasuke-nii!" Then he planted a kiss on his anaiki's cheek. Sasuke's face grew very warm. Naruto let go and went back to picking weeds. He seemed to have settled down and was working more like Sasuke had been. Sasuke sat in the dirt stunned touching his cheek where soft pink lips had touched it.

Sasuke was confused; kisses were supposed to be gross. He didn't like little girls kissing him. He tolerated being kissed by his mother because…well…she's his mother. Don't get him wrong he loves her more than any other woman in the world, and almost more than any other person but kisses are still gross. Somehow Naruto's kiss was not gross. It was shocking sure, but not gross. Sasuke's cheek tingled with touch memory. He could still feel the little fox boy's lovely plump lips on his cheek. He shook his head. Surely he had not thought about the boy being lovely. Naruto was not beautiful. _'Yes he is,' _His inner voice argues_, 'He is beautiful, and lovely, and adorable, and MINE!'_

"Sasu-chan!" Mikoto calls out to her son, "Are you feeling alright?"

Sasuke jumped at his name, "I'm fine Okaa-san." He looked toward her with flushed cheeks.

"Oh dear, it looks like you have gotten a little too much sun," She got up from the plot she had been working on not far from the boys' plot, "Let's go get some lunch but first I think a cool bath is what you both need." She walked over and collected both boys. They all walked over to the house hand in hand. She looked at the two grubby boys, "After lunch you two are to go back to your room. I think you both probably could use a nap." Neither boy argued. Actually Naruto chose that moment to let out a great big yawn. He covered his mouth with a grubby paw. Both Mikoto and Sasuke inaudibly awed.

…Itachi was panting hard as was his father. Fugaku appraised his son, "I think that is enough for today. Do you agree?" Itachi nodded before his stomach let out an angry growl. Fugaku did something rare for him. He smiled then let our raucous laughter. He allowed himself to calm down a bit before speaking, "Ha, ha, I think it is time we fed that monster inside your stomach." Itachi blushed in embarrassment but nodded once again…

…Naruto splashed Sasuke playfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes then snorted, "Turn around Dobe. I'm gonna wash your hair." Naruto pouted but turned followed Sasuke's order, "Close your eyes so you don't get any soap in your eyes." Naruto made a show of closing his eyes and putting his hands in front of them. Sasuke couldn't resist ghosting his index finger over the sensitive skin of Naruto's arm pit. Naruto laughed loudly and wriggled away from the older boy's tickling fingers.

"St-st-stop! St-stop it S-Sasuke-nii!" Naruto squealed in delight.

"All right fox boy," Sasuke relented and pulled Naruto back so he could wash that sunshiny hair. Naruto sighed contentedly as his adopted brother massaged the shampoo into his scalp. He leaned back into Sasuke's chest gaining a blush from the older boy. Sasuke gently pushed him off. "Knock it off Dobe," He spoke softly…

…Itachi waited outside the bathroom for his turn. He was told to bathe and change before coming down for lunch. The soft sounds of splashing and giggled made their way to his ears. He felt envy deep in his veins. Sasuke was having fun with his little angel. He was in the tub with Naruto alone, _'Sasuke's too young to do anything…dirty… to Naruto-tenshi. I'm sure but still I think they are too old to bathe together,'_ Itachi grumbled to himself…

…Naruto and Sasuke raced to the table all drooling mouths and big puppy eyes. Itachi was not too far behind. They sat and waited for Fugaku to join them before digging. "I made sandwiches for lunch boys and there are plenty so eat as much as you like…Ok Naruto?" Naruto smiled and nodded. Mikoto was truly trying to fatten him up and Naruto it seems had a bottomless pit for a stomach, but he never really gained much weight. He was no longer skeletal much to everyone's relief, but he was slight and still his height was a full three inches below Sasuke's. Fugaku sat at the table holding a newspaper. He absently reached for his tea and sipped it. The boys took the cue and dove in like a pack of ravenous wolves. Mikoto smiled as the sandwiches disappeared before her very eyes. She took the two she had set aside and handed one to Fugaku and kept one for herself. She was like her husband in that they were both light eaters, but both of her boys tried to give the blonde a run for his money at the dinner table. Their mother chuckled quietly she also did not miss the twinkle in her husband's eyes. Naruto had worked wonders on the man he was kinder and gentler even to Itachi and Sasuke, but he was still stern and expected much of her boys. She was glad his gentleness would not interfere with her boys upbringing. Despite what the man thought Mikoto knew the harsh truth. She was a retired kunoichi after all. The world outside the village walls was a brutal one. Her boys were going to go out and risk their lives. She thought she could keep Naruto back and all to herself, but she knew that was just a selfish whim on her part. She wanted him to flourish, and in order for that to happen he would one day have to leave the safety of her arms. It really made her sad. Until he felt soft fingers wiping at her tears she didn't realize she had begun to cry.

"What's matter Momma?" Naruto took his napkin to her cheeks to dry the tears, "Don't cry."

"Oh I'm alright," She hugged the boy taking comfort in the knowledge that she had his hugs at her disposal for a few years yet to come, "I just thought of something that made me sad." All the other males watched the boy as he tended to his mother, their mother/their wife.

"Don't think sad things," Naruto pouted as he scolded her gently.

"Oh, it wasn't a sad thought at all," She kissed his temple and squeezed him, "I was just thinking how all my boys were growing up. One day you will all be fine men. I know it. You make me so proud." She sniffed and hugged Naruto one last time before releasing him so he could go back to his half finished sandwich. Naruto kissed her cheek then skipped back to the other side of the table where his place was. He cozened up next to Itachi and lifted his sandwich back to his mouth…

…Naruto stretched and yawned as he and Sasuke were lead up to their room by their mother, "You two get some rest. I don't want to hear any noise. No toys and no playing."

"Yes Oka-san," Sasuke pouted.

"Uh-huh, Momma," Naruto kissed her before climbing into bed…


	21. A Mile Stone to Cross

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 21: A Mile Stone to Cross_

…_Naruto stretched and yawned as he and Sasuke were lead up to their room by their mother, "You two get some rest. I don't want to hear any noise. No toys and no playing."_

"_Yes Oka-san," Sasuke pouted._

"_Uh-huh, Momma," Naruto kissed her before climbing into bed…_

…Naruto waved excitedly as Mikoto, Sasuke and he stood watching Itachi head off for the academy. "Good luck Itachi-nii!" Naruto screamed.

"Do well on your finals," Mikoto encouraged her son. Itachi was heading off to the academy, probably for the last time (as a student there at least). He was the youngest in his class and his prospects were the brightest. The twelve year old boy turned and waved back with a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Come back inside and finish your breakfast you two," Mikoto ushered the boys back to the breakfast table, "The day after tomorrow is the start of the new semester are you both ready for school?" Both boys answered an affirmative. One, Naruto, was excited. The other, Sasuke seemed much less so, "There's going to be stupid girls there."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded, "You shouldn't talk that way."

"Girls are not so bad, Sasu-nii!" Naruto shouted, "Some of 'em are real pretty." Sasuke sent a scowl toward the oblivious blond. "Momma's a girl…aren't ya?"

Mikoto giggled, "Yes Naru-chan I'm a girl."

"Ok," Naruto smiled digging into his sweetened oatmeal. He reached for the cinnamon, "Sasu-nii can you reach me the cimanon?"

"It's pronounced cin-na-mon," Sasuke sighed as he handed the stick and grater to the blond fox.

"That's what I said," Naruto scrunched up his face, "Cim-a-non."

Mikoto chuckled good naturedly, "Sasuke don't. He's cute when he says it his way."

"Momma?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, "I said it just like nii-chan."

The woman ruffled his hair, "Do me a favor Naru-chan?"

"What Momma?" Naruto smiled up at his mother.

"Never change," She leaned over the corner of the table and kissed his silky gold locks. Naruto blushed as he shoved another spoonful of the sweetened oats in his mouth. Mikoto looked at the clock, "Come on boys go get washed up. I wanted to take you on one last shopping trip to gather the essentials for school."

"Awe! Oka-san I wanted to play with Naruto today. We were gonna go dig in the empty plot near the training grounds for fossils!" Mikoto warned him with a stern look and his shoulders slumped and he stomped up the stairs. "If you two hurry we can have lunch at Ichiraku's." She heard a shout of joy ringing from upstairs as Naruto raced off to his and Sasuke's room to change.

Mikoto rushed the boys out the door. On their way out there were friendly greetings to Lady Uchiha and her two youngest children. Naruto was a particular bright spot for the clan once accepted he was accepted wholly. He was no genius like Itachi nor as agile and stealthy as Sasuke, but he was love incarnate. He was kind and friendly, helpful to a fault. Even if he did not make an outstanding shinobi he was a bright spot and a beauty to behold. Fugaku boasted he would be a fine shinobi and make the clan proud. The man already had planned to marry him to one of the daughters of the cadet branch and introduce his genes to their gene pool, but that was for much later.

Mikoto was so grateful to Naruto for rescuing her husband from whatever dark path he trod. She didn't know about the illegal doings of the clan, but she knew something was not right. Fugaku has changed as a result of the ball of light and love that is Naruto. The man no longer overlooked his youngest biological son. She has caught him in the act of playing, yes PLAYING, with the young blond and Sasuke when he said he was too busy for nonsense and childish games.

…_Fugaku sat on the hardwood floor of Sasuke's and Naruto's room with the two boys staring at him. He looked nervous at first._

"_What are you doing Otou-san?" Sasuke asked incredulously._

"_I wanted to spend time with you two boys. Itachi-san is off with Shisui. They are preparing for the graduation test at the Academy. I was hoping that we could spend some time together." The man offered a stiff smile and just sat waiting for the children to initiate their together time. As expected it was Naruto who broke the ice._

"_Play with us Papa!" He tackled the man. Sasuke sat rigid waiting for the man to begin his tirade, but Fugaku surprised Sasuke by belting out a hearty laugh. His deep voice was smooth and satiny. His laughter rang with kindness and softness that Sasuke had only heard from their mother. He was so caught up in thought about this change he did not notice a large hand snatched his ankle and he was pulled forward into the full out wrestling match. He froze up looking between Naruto and his father. Naruto nudged him giggling, "C'mon Sasu-nii-chan! You know how to play. Lets get 'im!" Sasuke nodded dumbly and followed Naruto's lead as they tackled the man knocking him on his back. Naruto began tickling his armpit. Sasuke smirked suddenly as he grasped the man's foot and began tickling. Fugaku howled with laughter. Mikoto came running in a terror, fearing that her husband was hurting her boys. What she saw made her think she had gone crazy. The head of the Uchiha was pinned to the ground by two small children laughing helplessly as the boys tickled him mercilessly the three were practically in hysterics from the laughter…_

…Oh how the woman wished there were more days like that. The man, the love of her life, he was warm now. He had a mission, so he could not be there for Itachi's big test. Hopefully he will be back before the graduation ceremony. The positive effect Naruto possessed went deep even helping to fix the chinks in their marriage…

…_Fugaku came to her, hugging her warmly, early in the evening the previous day. He kissed her with passion on the lips, "Mikoto-koi." She was shocked at the pet name. Fugaku had not used such affectionate terms since Itachi was in diapers. He continued, "Please do not be angry." She frowned. There it was he had a reason for it. Was he buttering her up? She looked at him questioningly, silently prompting him to continue. He cleared his throat, "I have to leave on a mission it is supposed to be two days, but I promise to try and be back before Itachi's graduation ceremony. Please understand it is a mission for the Hokage himself and I could not say no to the man. If I cannot be there, take some pictures for me, please. Here's that blasted contraption." He handed her a camera. She didn't smile, but nodded. She kissed the corner of his mouth, "I understand and I am sure Itachi will also. Please be careful and come back to us safe." He offered a small smile and she finally let the corners of her mouth lift into a brilliant smile rivaling even Naruto's nearly unattainable brilliance…_

…The Uchiha Mistress walked hand in hand with her two youngest, "Let's go look at the weapons. You both understand that these are tools not toys. You are never to abuse or play with these weapons. A shinobi must rely on his tools. The greatest nin is only as good as his jutsu, and his tools." The boys nodded solemnly. Mikoto lead them to a small shop. She entered greeting a man about the same age as Fugaku. He was handsome with chestnut brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. Beside him stood a girl that was taller than Sasuke. She smirked at the boys and looked up to her father.

"Tenten, why don't you take the boys out back to play while Uchiha-sama and I conduct our business," the man ordered her.

She nodded obediently, "Come with me gaki!" She wasn't shy about her rude behavior and neither adult seemed to notice. Sasuke was affronted; some loser girl called him a brat. He stood stock still as the girl in the pink shirt dragged Naruto out. He finally followed right before they disappeared out the back.

Tenten took out a shuriken pouch, "These are practice shuriken, see." She handed a projectile to Naruto. It was the right weight but it was coated as if it had been dipped in wax. It was not sharp enough to cut a person. "Now that does not mean you can go throwing these at each other," She squinted at them warningly, "See the target over there?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke followed the boy's gaze. He expected a bull's-eye pinned to a tree. What he saw was a wooden board painted with a rough human figure. The targets were vital organs and crippling points. Sasuke nodded his approval. Tenten walked over to the line drawn in the dirt. She hurled all of her shuriken so fast Sasuke could not see the movement. He heard five thwacks in succession. He looked up to see five vibrantly colored shuriken, all embedded in killing points on the 'enemy nin.'

"You wait here," Tenten trotted off toward the target, "I'll go get the shuriken."

She returned and handed the projectiles to Naruto ignoring Sasuke for the moment as she showed the boy how to hold one and instructed him on throwing. She guided Naruto with her arm. With the flick of a wrist the bright red shuriken flew at the target embedding itself in the would-be attacker's right eye."Good job…erm," Tenten looked at Naruto and then Sasuke, "Sorry I don't know your names." She rubbed the back of her head in a very boyish way and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Naruto and that's Sasuke-nii-chan," Naruto chirped happily. Sasuke groaned under his breath, "Dobe." Neither of the other children caught it.

"Good job then, Naruto!" Tenten pumped her fist in the air, "Listen finish throwing those, but remember you should NEVER throw while someone is out on the field. You never point your weapons at friendlies!"

"Friendlies?" Both boys asked at once. Tenten rolled her eyes but then smiled, "You know! Your FRIENDS, your comrades, your allies!"

"Oh," Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads. Naruto turned to finish his throws. He did fairly well not as well as his first shot where Tenten guided him, but not bad. He made three near killing throws and one definitely crippling shot. He jogged out onto the field to collect the shuriken. Then he handed them to Tenten who merely turned and placed them in Sasuke's hands, "Here ya' go…Emo boy!" Sasuke quirked a brow but ignored her teasing. She was a girl and he DID NOT care what some stupid female thought of him. He threw five perfect killing shots. Three in major arteries, on in the heart and one, ahem, in the groin. "Wow! Four vitals and one crippling shot! Not bad, Emo boy!" Tenten argued that the last was a crippling shot but congratulated him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, "It was five."

"What?"

"Killing shots. That last one was not meant to cripple. It would bleed out quickly killing the victim to quickly for aid to be administered. If it were a few centimeters to the left it would have been a flesh wound but that area of the body is full of blood vessels and arteries," He strode arrogantly to the target and retrieved the weapons.

"Well isn't he just full of himself?" Tenten snorted.

"That's just how he is, don't mind him," Naruto offered, "He just doesn't like girls."

"Hey! What did girls ever do to him?" She pouted as she sat down in the grass next to Naruto who had taken a seat shortly after he had handed the colorful practice shuriken to the girl.

"Well they chase him and try to kiss him and tell him he's cute, and that they love him," Naruto counted out on his fingers as he spouted off.

"Ewe! That's so gross. I don't see why…well he is cute, I guess. …But who would like such a grump?" Tenten grumbled.

Naruto smiled, "I like Sasu-nii. He's not so bad, maybe if you gave him a chance?" Alas, there would not be a further chance that day as Tenten's father called to her from the shop, "Tenten Lady Uchiha is all finished."

"Ok dad!" Tenten showed them back to their mother. Mikoto thanked her for keeping her boys entertained. Then she and her boys were off for the next store. By the time they made it home Sasuke and Naruto were ready for a big nap. Mikoto began fixing lunch and waited for her eldest to come home and report on his test scores.

"I am certain you have made your clan proud today son," She spoke softly to herself as she chopped vegetables. She decided Itachi's favorite dishes were in order. Weather he passed or failed (though there was no doubt he would pass) he deserved a nice meal…


	22. Graduation Day

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of worth. u.u}_

The Carving

_Ch 22: Graduation Day_

… _By the time they made it home Sasuke and Naruto were ready for a big nap. Mikoto began fixing lunch and waited for her eldest to come home and report on his test scores._

"_I am certain you have made your clan proud today son," She spoke softly to herself as she chopped vegetables. She decided Itachi's favorite dishes were in order. Weather he passed or failed (though there was no doubt he would pass) he deserved a nice meal…_

...Itachi left the academy with a smug aura about him. He was certain he had made the highest score. Shisui met him at the gates. He was older then his cousin but they were close as brothers perhaps closer then Itachi was with Sasuke. Shisui had helped Itachi ready himself for the genin exam and was waiting at the gate to meet his brother. The other cadets swarmed past the two Uchihas.

"I take it things went well," Shisui smirked at his cousin.

"Hai," Itachi nodded, but his mouth upturned into a smile.

"Good,: He smiled back, "Lets go home. You still have to be there to meet your new sensei in the morning. I'm not going to tell you what you are in store for so don't ask." Itachi lost his smile, "I wasn't..."

"You so where," Shisui smirked.

"Iie," the younger one shook his head, "Anyway...come over for lunch at my house. I'm sure mother is going over board with food."

"Do you think she made any sweets?" Shisui asked hopefully. Itachi smirked. His older cousin was a sucker for baked goods and seemed to like his mother's cooking the best. Even over his own mother's food.

"Come on, Baka," Itachi made for the trees. Shisui vanished and appeared beside the younger boy.

"Race?"

Itachi frowned, "Only if you don't use that jutsu." Shisui nodded and the boys took off...

...Sasuke and Naruto were playing with all their might they would be going to school in a couple of days which meant they had to get in extra fun, and extra dirt. Naruto was literally caked from head to foot in dried mud. Sasuke was not nearly so bad, but still his white shorts were turning the same tan hue as the small mud river they had dug. His shirt had hand prints where he had wiped the thick clay like substance off. He grinned at Naruto who had even gotten the stuff in his hair. The poor little kitsune figurine was coated. Sasuke play walked the toy up a small mud mountain where he and Naruto's now drenched bear wrestled in a play fight. Sasuke made growling sound and Naruto corrected him, "Foxes say YIP, YIP! Like that!"

"Yip! Yip!" Sasuke imitated, "Bears say Gurrrrrr! Rarrrrrr! Gurrrrr!"

Naruto made a 'Grrrrr' sound then giggled.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Naruto! (A/N: Yes they adopted him so they changed his surname.) What is the meaning of this?" Mikoto had come out to fetch them so they could wash up, "You two! Up stairs bathroom. Don't dawdle I don't need my nice clean floors marked up again. Both boys quietly and quickly made for the bathroom.

They were stripped and running their own bath by the time Mikoto caught up with them. She brought in the hamper and collected the filthy clothes and the muddy teddy bear.

"Momma?" Naruto looked up at his mother, "Sorry. You're not mad at me'n Sasuke-nii are you?"

"No Naruto I am not angry with you, but I expect you both to keep yourselves clean. Ok?"

"Yes Okaa-san," Both boys chanted.

She smiled, "Good, now hurry and wash that mud off Itachi-san will be home soon and we are going to have a big lunch to celebrate. I thought we could take lunch out in the garden and have a picnic." Both boys nodded excitedly.

"Ok, then wash up and get dressed. I'll let you two set the blanket for us to sit on," She hurried out to finish getting the lunch ready and packed into her basket...

Two boys broke through the tree line and flew over the high wall that surrounded the Uchiha district landing at a rune they boys raced past the houses to the to center of the compound where Itachi's house was located. The saw Mikoto waiting with a basket in her arms smiling brightly. Her eyes brightened as she spotted the two happy boys running toward her. Itachi's new head band didn't go unnoticed as they passed a few elders they were called after.

"Congratulations Itachi-san!"

"Good for you boy!"

They stopped in front of Mikoto. The two smaller boys tumbled out of the door behind her.

"Tachi-nii's home!" Naruto ran up to the boy and hugged his let. Shisui laugher earning a glare from Itachi as he picked Naruto up off the boy's leg.

"Hello little Naruto," The older boy held Naruto to him, "Hi Shisui." Naruto calmed down and blushed. The two other Uchiha boys glared at Shisui. He smirked before he set the little ball of sunshine down.

"We're gonna have a picnic in the big garden under the sakura trees!" Naruto danced about excitedly before he took the basket from Mikoto, "I can carry it Momma!" He smiled as he lugged the heavy basket. She smiled slightly and allowed the boy to carry it. Her shock at his strength was well hidden. He may be smaller then Sasuke but she was sure her biological son would have had more trouble with such an over packed basket. The group followed Naruto who was breathing hard but still smiling. He made it all the way to the biggest tree in the garden before he set the food down. He plopped down and fell back into the soft grass. Mikoto chuckled, "Ne, you wore yourself out. I guess you can't help me spread the blanket after all. At those words he was up and bouncing, "But Momma! You said!"

"Well come here and wipe that pout off your face," She teased him. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shisui helped Mikoto spread the blanket and all of the boys sat dawn. Mikoto brought the basket closer to the blanket and sat with it beside her. She began to pull out sandwiches and handed one each to all of the boys.

They all dug in happily. Sasuke thought that their mother made the best sandwiches in the world. Naruto thought his mommy must be an angel from Kami sent to give him good food. Itachi and Shisui both agreed nonverbally that these were very good sandwiches. The boys ate their fill and Naruto ate three helpings more, then she brought out the dissert. Lemon pie with whipped cream topping. She sliced it into six pieces and served them saving the last piece for her husband when he got back from his mission.

_**{This is my last prewritten chapter, but I am about halfway through the next one so I hope to have it up by the weekend.}**_


	23. A Different Type of Dream

_{I don't own Naruto, or anything of worth. u.u}_

_**I realize this does not follow the timeline for Naruto. Itachi should have graduated at age seven which would have been about the time Naruto was born, or the year following. I decided to label this as AU, or more accurately this is an alternate timeline. The reasons for the things that have happened and things that will and will not happen will vary from cannon. Also Itachi is a smidge pedophile-ish. Nothing happens other then inside his head and there is no imagery or anything. This is just a warning that it may offend some. I hope you do not mind.**_

The Carving

_Ch 23: A Different Type of Dream_

_"Well come here and wipe that pout off your face," She teased him. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shisui helped Mikoto spread the blanket and all of the boys sat dawn. Mikoto brought the basket closer to the blanket and sat with it beside her. She began to pull out sandwiches and handed one each to all of the boys._

_They all dug in happily. Sasuke thought that their mother made the best sandwiches in the world. Naruto thought his mommy must be an angel from Kami sent to give him good food. Itachi and Shisui both agreed nonverbally that these were very good sandwiches. The boys ate their fill and Naruto ate three helpings more, then she brought out the dissert. Lemon pie with whipped cream topping. She sliced it into six pieces and served them saving the last piece for her husband when he got back from his mission…_

…

…It was dark…so very dark, but the noise was deafening. Itachi put his hands on his ears to block it out, but it only grew louder. The sounds of birds cawing reached a crescendo then it went silent. "Itachi," a deep voice called, He looked around in the silent blackness until he spotted a set of glowing yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Itachi hissed.

A deep chuckle that sent ice cycles up his spine was the only answer he got.

"Answer my question!" He demanded standing and glaring at the eyes that seemed to be leering.

"Ha, ha, ha, My you are feisty, and not hard on the eyes at all, makes me almost think twice about my choice," The eyes answered finally in a slick voice that poured over Itachi like oil and made him feel dirty.

"What are you talking about…and you still did not answer my question."

"He,he. There you go again. I like that, but I have business here and I want to finish it quickly."

"What business?"

"I have a proposal…I have sensed it and I think it is true, you have quite the artifact in your possession. How you came by such an item I have not a clue, but still you have it and that is all that matters. You also have aquired a most interesting little person. The jinchuuriki is absolutely adorable. He looks familiar, and so very delectable."

"You shut up. Stay the hell away from Naruto or I'll kill you!"

"Tisk, tisk!" The voice sounded as if it's owner was pouting, "Such a rude boy. I'm not really interested in him anyhow. It's someone else. Someone you want out of the way…"

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Itachi growled turning his head away from the voice and the disembodied eyes.

"Oh? I think you know exactly what I am talking about. That little brother of yours-monopolizing the cute little blonde's time. They are going to be schooling together, while you are out working for an ungrateful village. That little brother of yours is worming his way into your rightful place. He will steal the child's heart and turn him against you."

"No!" Itachi turned to glare at the eyes once more.

"Yes," The voice sounded smug, "I am afraid it is true, and little Sasuke-gaki is already plotting ways to undermine you. He wants the boy…do not doubt it. The child has very mature feelings toward your innocent little Naruto. He is going to corrupt the sweet little angel."

"Lies! You bastard!" Itachi shouted, "Get out of here before I come and kill you!"

"Very well, but you know I am speaking the truth. Just watch." The eyes vanished and all that was left was the inky blackness that and the sound of fluttering wings in the distance…

Itachi sat up calmly. This dream was disturbing but it felt very different to him. He crept across the hallway and peeked in on his little brothers. Naruto was curled up next to Sasuke who was holding him in a manner that might suggest something intimate. The older of the sleeping pair rubbed his hand over the cloth of Naruto's cotton shirt. He mumbled smiling as he nuzzled Naruto's neck. Itachi's eyes grew red as the boy's leg came over the other child. As he pulled the blond flush against him. He could not take it any longer. He unwrapped his Naruto-tenshi from the grip of a prepubescent Uchiha child. Sasuke frowned but did not awaken. He just rolled over mumbling something in his sleep about 'stupid Itachi.'

Itachi snickered at him and deftly snuck back to his room with the golden treasure in his arms. Itachi knew he was in love, but he also knew how inappropriate it would be to do those kinds of things with such a young child. How was he going to keep his pretty blonde safe from his little brother's advances. He could wait for the boy to grow mature enough to return his feelings and express their love in a way that would be a crime at this point in time. He would wait. When Naruto would be as old as he is now; then he and the boy could be in a relationship that reflected his true feelings for the boy. It would still be a crime Itachi had yet to realize this.

The elder lay the younger in his bed snuggling up to the boy not unlike the way Sasuke had been. He inhaled the boy's sweet scent and sighed peacefully. He didn't give the dream a second though, "I will wait for you. Six or seven years isn't so long." He kissed the crown of gold fluff and closed his eyes…

…

Naruto woke with a start. He felt a hand caressing his cheek gently. He was unaccustomed to going to sleep in one place and waking up somewhere else. Usually when that had happened in the past he was in for a world of pain, but today he was surrounded by an aura of a more gentle nature. Was it love? He wasn't sure but he tilted his head up to see his big brother Itachi cradling him. Naruto smiled, "Mornin' Tachi-nii. He stretched and yawned covering his mouth.

Itachi returned his smile, "Good morning my little tenshi. You should go back to bed you're day doesn't start for a couple of hours. I have to get ready early, today is a very important day for me. I have a test today. Will you wish me luck?" Itachi smiled warmly at the boy. Naruto nodded smiling.

"You know Naruto sometimes a kiss brings good luck," He smirked as Naruto leaned up to peck him. Itachi turned his head as the boy aimed for his cheek. Naruto missed his intended target planting a soft dry kiss on the lips of his eldest brother. Naruto pulled back eyes wide, "Sorry Nii-san. Didn't mean to kiss you there."

Still smirking Itachi shook his head, "It's fine. You're just too sweet, my little tenshi."

Itachi sat up and lifted Naruto into his lap. He snuggled the cute child. Naruto squirmed feeling a little uncomfortable. "Well I guess you should go back to sleep, you want to stay in my bed. Naruto shook his head and hopped off his lap and out of his bed. "Good luck Tachinii!" He called as galloped across the hall to his and Sasuke's room. Itachi growled, "Sasuke, you're not going to have him. He's mine." Itachi grabbed his pillow and squeezed it imagining a young Uchiha's pale neck between his hands. He threw the offending pillow to the floor and got out of bed. There was nothing he could do without disturbing his precious one. No Sasuke would get his another time.

…

Naruto snuggled back down in Sasuke's warm bed. This was their last day before they started at the ninja academy. He smiled as Sasuke automatically rolled over and latched on to him. Sasuke squeezed Naruto mumbling in his sleep. Naruto liked listening to the nonsense coming out of the older boy's mouth ad he drifted off to sleep.

…Itachi peeked in on his gaki and his angel before heading out. He growled. Perhaps that voice was right. He shook his head, "That was just a dream. The most bizarre one yet. …Maybe I should throw that statue out. I have become preoccupied by it too much." Even as he said it his hands clenched. He couldn't get rit of the thing now. What if it was sending him warnings of something bad. He would hold onto it. And maybe visit the library to find a book on dreams.

…

Sasuke woke to a bouncing blonde boy, "Get up, get up, get up! We start school tomorrow Sasuke-nii!" Sasuke groaned and rolled over. Naruto pounced on him shaking his shoulders, "Up! Papa's staying home today! He told me!" That got Sasuke up, "He's staying home?" Then he frowned and lay back down, "Just gonna train 'Tachi."

"Uh-uh, 'Tachi-nii is gone all day. Papa said he was spending the day with us." Again Sasuke sat up too fast making himself feel dizzy, "?"

"Hai son," Both boys turned to see the normally forbidding figure of Uchiha Fugaku. Today he was dressed for leisure. He was smiling gently, "Now both of you get dressed and we can have a nice day out, just us boys. Both children smiled. This was an ultra rare treat. Either it was a rare day when the man had no missions, or he actually rearranged his schedule to benefit his children. To the kids it didn't matter all that mattered was that they had their father to themselves for the day. Not even having to share him with their Mother, whom they did love very much, but to have their father's attention only divided between the two of them was great. The boys both jumped up and raced to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces.


	24. A Day Out With Outosan

_{I don't own Naruto nor do I earn any money from writting fanfiction. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. I am happy he did.}_

**_I realize this does not follow the timeline for Naruto. I think Itachi should have graduated at age seven which would have been about the time Naruto was born, or the year following. I decided to label this as AU, or more accurately this is an alternate timeline. The reasons for the things that have happened and things that will and will not happen will vary from cannon. I hope you do not mind._**

The Carving

_Ch 24: A Day Out with Otou-san_

…_Both boys turned to see the normally forbidding figure of Uchiha Fugaku. Today he was dressed for leisure. He was smiling gently, "Now both of you get dressed and we can have a nice day out, just us boys. Both children smiled. This was an ultra-rare treat. Either it was a rare day when the man had no missions, or he actually rearranged his schedule to benefit his children. To the kids it didn't matter all that mattered was that they had their father to themselves for the day. Not even having to share him with their Mother, whom they did love very much, but to have their father's attention only divided between the two of them was great. The boys both jumped up and raced to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces…_

Fugaku took a small hand in each of his larger rougher hands. Sasuke and Naruto grinned up at their father. Today was going to be so much fun. Naruto had never been outside of the village before and Sasuke only a couple of times. There was supposed to be a festival in the next town only five miles from the village gates. They had an ancient shrine and held a somewhat famous celebration every year for three days. Fugaku promised that they could go have some food and play a few games, "But first I have to stop and talk to a friend." Both boys felt a little disappointment that they would have to share their father with someone else. "He has a son about your ages perhaps we can take Maki to the festival with us." Sasuke didn't like the Idea but Naruto perked up thinking only about making a new friend, "Yeah! That would be cool!"

They walked out of the Uchiha district being greeted by their relatives as they went.

"Ah there are those two adorable boys," An ancient woman smiled as she shouted a greeting, "Where are you off to today Fugaku-sama?"

"My sons and I are going out to the shrine festival in the next village," He answered with a brief smile. That was something that was likely to never have shown on his face before Naruto, but not he was feeling the effect of that ball of sunshine. He could not imagine going back to the dreary existence their family had existed in before. Fugaku only now realized how neglected his children were. He would rectify that mistake. Today was to be a fresh start…

…Itachi and his team mates waited. Their sensei hadn't arrived yet and He was feeling impatient even if the others were not.

"…So Itachi-kun?" The female member of their team batted her eyelashes. She was a tall girl with long straight black hair. This morning it was pulled up into a ponytail.

"What is it, Aeiko?" He asked in and even voice. He didn't even look up at her as he sat on the ground drawing complex seals in the dirt with his kunai.

"Would you…um…would you like to go out for some lunch later today?"

"No," He continued to draw not even knowing the meanings but the seals just came to him. He was lost in that. He didn't hear her humph sound. Nor did he notice the other boy. Glaring at him, "You don't have to be rude Itachi! Just 'cause you're a genius and all the girls want you doesn't make you better than us Uchiha!" Itachi vaguely heard him and shrugged. The boy growled and stomped over to Itachi. He already didn't like the boy and Itachi was rude enough to ignore his team mates. The boy was taller than Itachi he was two years his senior since Itachi was the youngest in his class to graduate that year.

The boy with short slightly curly black hair stepped into his seal smudging Itachi's work. Itachi didn't make a sound but he planted his kunai into the boy's sandal right between his toes. The boy yelped in surprise and Aeiko screamed thinking that Itachi had stabbed the other boy. That was when their teacher appeared.

A woman with a short bob cut in a vibrant orange color appeared in a puff of smoke. She frowned on the scene, "What the hell is going on here?" She put her fists on her hips.

"M-ma'am Itachi-"

"You were late," Itachi interrupted, "I got bored."

"Humph," The woman grunted at him in annoyance, "Well take that damn kunai out of Kuro's sandal and stand up. You three line up and present yourselves for your test.

"Yes Miu-sensei," The three chanted quietly.

The woman smirked, "Now for your test." The woman reached into a large buckskin pouch and pulled out something. She smiled as she held a tiny bird in her palm, "In this test you only have a thirty three point three percent chance of success. She kissed the bird's tawny head and released it into the wild. She pulled out another and stroked its head to calm the fluttery thing. She opened her palm still stroking its head. It flapped its wings but did not take flight. She cooed at it and spoke softly to the three potential genin, "This bird and that one I released are mated and will fight for each other. The female which I let loose and this," She held out her hand for the vibrant blue bird, "The male are each wearing a tiny cuff on their legs. They are messenger birds that my family has raised from hatchlings. Your mission is to retrieve the message on each bird's leg. Harm the birds and the three of you fail. If you manage to get a scroll before noon then you will pass. Understand?" the three nodded. "Oh and the possibility that none of you will succeed is very high." She kissed the male and sent him to find his mate. The three looked at each. Aeiko raised hr hand meekly.

"Yes Aeiko?" Miu acknowledged her.

"Sensei? If there are only two messages and there are three of us then how will we all pass?"

"Observant," She nodded in approval, "The ones who fail to get a scroll will have to go back to the academy…Now you had better get started you have three hours…" With this statement she vanished.

Naruto skipped ahead of Sasuke and Fugaku, he turned around and smiled at the two tripping on his own feet and falling to his bottom. He giggled and picked himself up before either his father or brother could think of fussing over him, "Come on Papa! Come on Sasuke-nii! Let's go!" He zoomed off with his arms out at his sides. He resembled a gliding bird of prey as he swooped in a zigzag pattern on the road. Sasuke looked to his father who nodded. Sasuke grinned and ran to catch up. They didn't have much further to go until they made it to Fugaku's friend's house. It came into sight and there was a tall man with bronze skin and coal black hair pulled into a ponytail. He had a shrewd face, but he allowed the hard façade crack for a brief smile as he saw the two happy boys running to his house while Fugaku walked at a leisurely pace. The tall man held the hand of a little boy. He had the same dark skin and black hair but a cherubic face that smiled like an angel. He jumped up and dawn, "Daddy! Daddy! I wanna go pway!"

"Go on Maki," He smiled and let go of the boy's chubby little fingers.

"Yeah!" The boy ran off toward the older boys. Naruto waved and laughed Sasuke pouted when the little boy tackled Naruto and hugged him like an old friend, "Hi there what's you name? I'm Maki!"

"Hi Maki I'm Naruto," Naruto ruffled his hair.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted rudely.

"Can we pway now?" The little boy asked as he sat on Naruto's stomach.

"Kay," Naruto pushed the boy gently to get off him and sat up, "What ya' wanna play?"

"Hmm?" Maki scratched his head then smirked looking like the most adorable little devil on earth. He took off running shouting, "Find me, Find me!" He rounded the corner of his house and was out of sight. Naruto followed the boy and Sasuke followed Naruto grumbling about being forced to play with a baby.

Fugaku and the other man went into his house to discuss their business…

…Itachi was perched in a tree watching as the others scrambled for the bright male he was waiting patiently. He rolled his eyes at their clumsy attempts he crossed his legs and centered himself balancing on the thick tree limb.

Kuro tried to snare the bird, but the little blue blur deftly avoided the trap. Itachi grunted as the irate male twittered at the boy. Itachi exhaled silently and repositioned himself slightly. He sensed the chakra around him; it was something he had always been able to do. He sent his energies out into nature and felt for the presence of any living things. He felt his teacher's great power, the lesser powers of his team mates but as he settled and calmed his senses he detected the subtle chakra of the tree he was resting on. Some small but lively energies that were around some more relaxed some more tense. One small power felt very angry and there was a frightened sense it was above him. He breathed slowly lowering his heart rate greatly as he centered himself. He had this in the bag…

_{Leaving you hanging again I am so sorry but writing an alternative to the bell test was hard I have no idea if that was just Kakashi's test or if that was a standard. I kind of just did a play on the bell test.}_


	25. A Bird in the Hand

{I don't own Naruto nor do I earn any money from writing fan fiction. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. I am happy he did.}

Sorry this is a long time coming, but I never gave up on this story…although I do need a beta to help me fix up my chapters, but I haven't been actively looking for a while…If any of you know of someone who might be willing to look at this story feel free to pm me. I'd be forever grateful to you!

**I realize this does not follow the timeline for Naruto. I think Itachi should have graduated at age seven which would have been about the time Naruto was born, or the year following. I decided to label this as AU, or more accurately this is an alternate timeline. The reasons for the things that have happened and things that will and will not happen will vary from cannon. I hope you do not mind.**

_It has truly been far too long since I last updated. I hope there are still readers out there willing to give us a chance. =^.^=_

_And remember this timeline is different than cannon :D_

* * *

The Carving

Ch 25: A Bird in the Hand

* * *

…_Itachi was perched in a tree watching as the others scrambled for the bright male he was waiting patiently. He rolled his eyes at their clumsy attempts he crossed his legs and centered himself balancing on the thick tree limb._

_Kuro tried to snare the bird, but the little blue blur deftly avoided the trap. Itachi grunted as the irate male twittered at the boy. Itachi exhaled silently and repositioned himself slightly. He sensed the chakra around him; it was something he had always been able to do. He sent his energies out into nature and felt for the presence of any living things. He felt his teacher's great power, the lesser powers of his team mates but as he settled and calmed his senses he detected the subtle chakra of the tree he was resting on. Some small but lively energies that were around some more relaxed some more tense. One small power felt very angry and there was a frightened sense it was above him. He breathed slowly lowering his heart rate greatly as he centered himself. He had this in the bag…_

…The stoic boy held out his hand and waited. The signal he hoped he was sending was not one of aggression but of expectation. The bird above him twittered. Now he only had to sit perfectly still and hope his idiot teammates would allow him to do this for them. He felt some movement to his left. Kuro had seen them and was poised to launch himself at the bird as it fluttered closer to Itachi's hand. Kuro growled. He had wanted to get the bird and prove himself but that damn Uchiha was going to best him. He jumped and threw out his hand. Itachi anticipated curling around the bird. Kuro and he were knocked from the tree.

"What the hell?" Miu-sensei screeched and jumped down from her hidden perch.

Kuro stood quickly. Itachi rolled over still cupping his hands. He gingerly opened them and the female flew away from him. Aeiko ran over, "Are you guys alright? Let me look at you." She bent down to Itachi.

"I'm fine," He said as he stood up, "Check on Kuro."

The girl turned to see that her teammate was cradling his hand. She took him gently and began to examine his wrist. In his palm she saw a tiny scroll.

"Miu-sensei!" Aeiko shouted happily, "Kuro managed to get a scroll."

"Humph," The woman turned to look at Itachi curiously but then she smirked tucking a bright orange lock behind her ear. "I think someone's seen through the test after all," She mumbled to herself…

* * *

…Naruto and Maki held hands running from stall to stall looking at all the yummy food. Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms. His father was talking with Maki's dad. It was just so unfair!

He was supposed to have a day out with his Outo-san and his Naru-chan, but now he had to SHARE?

Naruto looked back and frowned. This was getting old. His Nii-chan was being a big grouch.

He turned around and dragged Maki back toward the rest of the group. The poor child probably got whiplash from the sudden turn, but he came along. Naruto, still frowning, grabbed Sasuke with his free hand and turned around. Finally he sighed and turned to his brother, "Sasuke-nii cheer up we can't have any fun 'less you're happy."

Sasuke replied, "Hn," and he turned his head away.

"Sasukeeee," Naruto whined and pouted. Slowly Sasuke turned back. Naruto jutted out his lip and his big blue eyes misted over. Sasuke's face cracked and the stony frown transformed to a shy smile.

"Ok," Sasuke finally relented and the three boys took off for the next stall…

* * *

…Aeiko, Kuro, and Itachi sat in a semicircle. Kuro cradled his bandaged wrist. Aeiko fussed over him and Itachi sat in a reclining statue.

"You three got one scroll," Miu spoke, "But you also made an ass of yourself Kuro. Itachi you seem to think you have to work alone. You are an Uchiha so I get that you're a loner…Get over yourself you brat! Aeiko you need to be more present. How do you expect to grow as a shinobi if you are hiding all the time in the background?"

The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ok guys, You'll get another chance to get the other bird. Eat your lunches, and don't let Aeiko have any since she was the furthest from the goal," She pointed gestured for them to sit and she left them with two box lunches. Aeiko's stomach grumbled in protest as the others took tentative bites of rice. Itachi looked at the girl who looked like she might become dizzy. Kuro scowled at Itachi then turned to the girl. His face softened and he held up his bento, "Let's just share," He said.

Aeiko shook her head vehemently.

"Come on Aeiko," Kuro prodded her verbally. She shook her head.

"I don't want us to fail," She spoke out, "I-I'll be fine besides-mumph." A chopstick loaded with rice was shoved into her mouth. Both Kuro and Aeiko stared slack jawed at the young Uchiha Prodegy. Sasuke removed the chopsticks letting the rice tumble half into her mouth the rest down her chin, where it stuck. Aeiko wiped at her mouth her cheeks were flushed.

"D-don't Itachi I don't want you to fail," Aeiko begged him.

"You need to eat or we will all fail," Itachi pointed out.

"Much as I hate to agree with Uchiha its true," Kuro growled unhappily, "Sensei herself pointed out how we need to work together. We all need to be at our best so let's share our lunches. He held up his chopsticks with some vegetables pinched between the bamboo sticks. Aeiko took the food between her lips blushing vermillion. Then suddenly the three heard slow measured clapping.

"Miu-sensei?" The three genin wannabes looked to the opening of the clearing. Their would be sensei stood with a stern look on her face clapping.

"You were warned yet you could not follow simple orders," Miu spoke in a booming voice.

"B-but! That's not fair. How can you expect us to allow Aeiko to starve?" Kuro protested he dropped the bento box and made to stand. Aeiko stopped him by grabbing his arm. He looked to her and shook her head.

"Sensei don't punish them, please." The girl beseeched the older woman.

"In the world of the ninja," Miu said then paused, "Those who break the rules are scum…"

Two of the three student's faces fell in defeat, and though Itachi looked impassive his heart thudded in his chest.

Miu took in a deep breath, "However…those who forsake a comrade…they are lower than scum." Her expression turned light, "Congratulations you three pass the test."

"What?" Two voices coursed in shock. Itachi remained impassive as ever. He felt a little surprised. That lesson went against their teaching. The mission is first priority always. No ifs ands or buts, but he nodded at the woman.

"Well since we are done finish your lunches," The woman produced two more bentos and smiled. Miu-sensei sat with her students and ate…

…Sasuke smiled. He could not help it. Naruto's joy was infectious. They sat near a booth that sold fried squid on skewers. Naruto tried to eat his too fast and burnt his tongue. His eyes teared up and he fanned his mouth, Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!

Fugaku Took his squid and blew on it for him; handing it back he patted Naruto's head.

"Slow down boy. You're going to hurt yourself," He chuckled.

Naruto was too cute to resist so Maki glomped him. He was drooling all over his fried squid, "Poowl Nawoooto." Maki nuzzled him. Sasuke's mood darkened suddenly. He grabbed Naruto and hugged him. Maki came with him. He drooled on Sasuke's shirt. Naruto laughed at Sasuke.

Sasuke grumbled, "Gross, baby drool." He wiped his shirt then looked at his contaminated hands and put them on the ground to rub the drool off.

They visited a few more stalls before Fugaku sighed and looked west toward the leaf village and the sinking afternoon sun. It was time to head home…

* * *

…Not that Itachi hated his team…he saw that they had potential…but he was a loner. His plans included becoming a chuunin as soon as possible, then a jounin he would be part of the Ninja Police, and an ANBU. He saw a clear path with few obstacles in his way. He sighed heavily, as he trudged home. He wondered what his cute little angel was up to. Being dominated by his bratty Otou…

* * *

…Naruto and Sasuke were racing ahead of their father. Suddenly Fugaku barked out, "Boys! To my side! NOW!" Before he could reach them two burly looking men grabbed the blond and the brunet. Their father activated his sharingan there was a blur in the corner of his eyes. He was about to attack.

"I would not move Uchiha?" A voice called mockingly from above.

These men are immune to your bloodline limit. The man looked and indeed he saw the three men around him were wearing blinders.

"Show yourself coward!" He growled angrily looking to his children who were being restrained with little care for their comfort or safety.

"Heh, I think not," The voice hissed, "I hold all the chips here. I suggest you move your hand away from your weapon." The Uchiha had been reaching a hidden dagger. He lifted his hand and opened it to show it was empty. A blade was pressed into his neck.

"What do you want?" Fugaku demanded.

"Ha, ha, ha…What's not to want?" The man chuckled, "The bounty on your head in three countries…those valuable eyes of yours…need I continue?"

"Hn," The Uchiha head grunted and lashed out at the man who currently was pressing a kunai to his jugular. A scream got his attention. His blood red eyes snapped toward his sons. Sasuke had screamed and was hanging limp. Naruto was fighting his captor.

"You hurt my Sasuke-nii! Stop it!" Naruto began kicking even though his arms were being pulled behind his back painfully.

"Quiet brat!" The man shook him.

"Naruto," a quiet voice whispered. Naruto peeked and saw that Sasuke's eyes were open he had a growing bruise on his upper cheek and around his eye. He looked dazed with pain and frightened. It made Naruto angry.

"Grrr!" He growled, "You hurt my Sasu-nii-chan!" He twisted his head and opened his mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened…Naruto's eyes looked red and Sasuke was sure he had grown fangs. Naruto sunk his elongated teeth into his captor's arm.

"Ahh!" The man growled and ripped Naruto off his arm. Then he twisted the boy's left arm hard until a sickening crunch could be heard but Naruto continued to fight even as his left forearm was bent very unnaturally. He was not paying attention to the situation anymore he was focused on the blond boy now. Sasuke noticed this and he began to struggle.

Fugaku had realized his chance. He grabbed the kunai at his neck and plunged it into the man's eye who was holding it then flung it. It hit Sasuke's captor between the eyes. This all happened in two seconds.

"No!" The hidden one's voice screamed angrily, "Ryuu! Get the Uchiha brat! I'm leaving it to you. You know where to go once you have him."

The man fighting with Naruto threw him roughly to the ground and grabbed for Sasuke. He was met instead by a solid wall of anger and well trained Uchiha muscle. His arms were grabbed and the blinder was ripped away. He was forced to face red eyes and spinning comas. He was frozen with a look of horror plastered on his face…

* * *

…Fugaku carried his biological son on his back. Sasuke sported a shiner, but otherwise ok. He hugged his Outo-san's neck. In the Uchiha Head's arms Naruto was cradled. After the attack and his brief episode the child fainted. Fugaku worried; Naruto had a very obvious broken arm. The chile's arm bled where pinkish white bone had pushed through his skin. The arm was bound to the boy's side. Naruto's skin was pallid and he looked very much in pain.

Not just that. The child had lost control had he not been there to calm the child who knows what would have happened. The man's heart broke because he was afraid of what would happen to the child. Should he keep this incident to himself. Naruto had lost control because he wanted to protect Sasuke. His head swam with the possibilities. Naruto…Naruto was his child now. He…he needed assistance. He needed advice…

* * *

…Itachi had been disappointed to find only his mother at home. He sat at the dining room table.

"You're back early Itachi-san," She spoke with a smile in her voice. She set two onigiri and a glass of milk in front of her first born.

"Yes," He spoke tersely. He almost winced seeing her expression morph from caring to hurt. Mikoto gracefully covered it up with a smile and turned toward the kitchen.

"Where...?" He started.

"Your father took the boys to a festival today they have not gotten back yet but he promised to have them back by dinner," Mikoto interrupted him to explain. Itachi nodded even though his mother's back was too him he had a feeling she saw. Mikoto sighed and went back to the counter where she had been slicing vegetables for a stir-fry.

She looked out her window and saw that the sun was going to be setting soon. She was antsy to see her little boys. She hated to think that she has lost her beloved eldest son. But she had to face facts. She would eventually lose all of her sons to the harsh world of the shinobi…

* * *

{Promise to have more later this week or early next week}


	26. Ouch

{I don't own Naruto nor do I earn any money from writing fan fiction. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. I am happy he did.}

Sorry this is a long time coming, but I never gave up on this story…although I do need a beta to help me fix up my chapters, but I haven't been actively looking for a while…If any of you know of someone who might be willing to look at this story feel free to pm me. I'd be forever grateful to you!

**I realize this does not follow the timeline for Naruto. I think Itachi should have graduated at age seven which would have been about the time Naruto was born, or the year following. I decided to label this as AU, or more accurately this is an alternate timeline. The reasons for the things that have happened and things that will and will not happen will vary from cannon. I hope you do not mind.**

_It has truly been far too long since I last updated. I hope there are still readers out there willing to give us a chance. =^.^=_

_And remember this timeline is different than cannon :D_

The Carving

Ch 26: Ouch

…_She looked out her window and saw that the sun was going to be setting soon. She was antsy to see her little boys. She hated to think that she has lost her beloved eldest son. But she had to face facts. She would eventually lose all of her sons to the harsh world of the shinobi…_

…He had to get the little ray of sunshine to the hospital. Naruto whimpered in pain but otherwise was calm and quiet…That was worrisome for both He and Sasuke. His second son hugged his neck tighter but he remained silent. He knew it was best not to speak.

Fugaku was stopped briefly at the gates. One guard asked for their Names and business even though they knew very well who he was and saw the fox child resting in his arms. The men had looks of disgust when they saw Naruto.

Fugaku's face grew stern and his eyes were red with fury. The men straightened up and looked elsewhere pretending that the group was already gone. Fugaku forewent stopping home; there was not time to spare. While Naruto bore the pain like a good shinobi, the man still hated it. Fugaku stopped at the entrance of the compound and let Sasuke off.

"Son," Fugaku looked down at the boy, "Go, tell your mother what has happened and that I am taking Naruto to the hospital. I will be waiting there."

"Yes Otou-san," Sasuke bowed then quickly ran off. The head of the Uchiha clan rushed his youngest child to the hospital…

…Sasuke ran. He ran like the fires of hell nipped at his heels. Once he was out of his father's sight the tears he had been holding back began to roll down his cheeks.

"Okaa-san! Aniki!" Sasuke screeched from their front yard…

…Mikoto dropped her spoon. She heard Itachi rushing out the door as Sasuke called for them…

…Itachi's stomach dropped. Sasuke had sounded very distressed and even if the older boy was jealous and sometimes mean to him, Sasuke was still Itachi's little brother. Sasuke crashed into Itachi's chest his arms wrapped around his big brother.

"A-Ah-Aniki!" Sasuke sobbed violently.

"Shhh, Little Gaki," Itachi teased in a soothing voice. Sasuke looked up his charcoal colored eyes were big and the bruise around his left only made them look more sad and pathetic.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto gasped and ran to her sons.

"Where are Otou-san and Naru-tenshi?" Itachi asked suddenly pushing the clinging boy to arms-length.

"We," Sasuke sniffed, "On th' way him we got attacked. Men grabbed me an' Naruto. Otou-san saved us but one of the men punched me an' th' other hurt Naru-chan…his arm was bent wrong." Sasuke shuddered in disgust at the memory of the unnatural way Naruto's arm hung and the pinkish white of protruding bone. The little boy gaged and turned so he could empty his stomach. Itachi stood leaving Sasuke and Mikoto. He ran toward the gate of the Uchiha district.

Mikoto scooped up Sasuke and hugged him. She took him to the kitchen and made him drink a glass of water. Once Sasuke was calmed his face washed of tears; it would not do for his father to see weakness in him; he shut the door to their house and then at a more moderate but still hurried pace she took Sasuke the way Itachi had run…

…Kakashi hated, hated, hated the hospital. He would avoid visits if at all possible, but his idiot friend Gai had landed himself in a hospital bed. Damn fool was always taking risks…all for the sake of 'YOUTH.' The silver haired man looked up at the tall white building and sighed. At least he was only visiting. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled inside. Still he didn't like the smells. …Too much piss and medicine, and undertones of the sick and dying. It just unnerved him, though his flawless nonchalant act hid anything other than boredom from the world. He felt the approach of an angry shinobi at a fast pace and a sensed more than anger he turned and stepped aside expecting a nin to be carrying a fallen comrade not a familiar blond child. Kakashi nearly lost his indifferent mask at the sight of a bloody Naruto being carried by a horrified Uchiha Fugaku.

Poor Gai was all but forgotten as Kakashi slipped out quickly. He'd not be back but Cat-sama would be making a visit, oh you bet. That Uchiha bastard better have a good explanation for why the cute little gaki was hurt…

(I know this is really, really, really short; but I was having writers block and I promise more asap.)


	27. Casts are Very Itchy

{I don't own Naruto nor do I earn any money from writing fan fiction. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. I am happy he did.}

Sorry this is a long time coming, but I never gave up on this story…although I do need a beta to help me fix up my chapters, but I haven't been actively looking for a while…If any of you know of someone who might be willing to look at this story feel free to pm me. I'd be forever grateful to you!

**I realize this does not follow the timeline for Naruto. I think Itachi should have graduated at age seven which would have been about the time Naruto was born, or the year following. I decided to label this as AU, or more accurately this is an alternate timeline. The reasons for the things that have happened and things that will and will not happen will vary from cannon. I hope you do not mind.**

_Hey guys I'm back. Dad's cancer is in remission which is great. Now we just need to make sure he goes to all of his check ups. Anyway I really am glad to be back. Plus I found a back up of some of my old stories I think I'll republish the ones that aren't MA rated. But I should finish these stories first. :)_

* * *

Chapter 27: Casts are Very Itchy

* * *

The mask slipped on and Kakashi headed out his window into the darkening village. He had a gaki to visit and an Uchiha to interrogate.

Itachi flew over the tops of roofs staring at the tall white structure that held his little tenshi.

"I'm coming Naruto," He whispered to nobody as he landed in front of the hospital. He went in and looked around.

"May I help you son?" A male medic stopped Itachi from running down the halls. He glared at them man. Unknowingly the older shinobi was in grave danger if he didn't do one of two things. Either he needed to move out of the way or he needed to help Itachi find his little Naru-chan."

"I'm looking for someone. Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Naruto. Naruto was injured," Itachi explained as calmly as he could despite the revolving coma's in his eyes.

The medic nodded, "Follow me," he turned around. Itachi noticed he was trembling slightly and smirked in spite of himself.

The man led him to a small waiting room where he found his father pacing like a caged lion. No Naruto in sight.

"Father?" Itachi spoke in a demanding tone of voice.

"He's been taken to surgery to have his arm set. They wouldn't let me go back…but I think that is for the best," Fugaku explained feeling like the most useless father on the planet. He looked the perfect stoic figure but his heart was racing and his palms itched. Those bastards had gotten off way to easy. If Naruto had not been in such bad shape they would have suffered much longer, more painful deaths.

Now it was pointless to think about that though. He had an injured child. His newest and very much cherished son. If any of his sons were in this situation he would feel the same, but Itachi was so strong, and Sasuke so determined. Naruto was a tough little boy but after all he has been through he deserved better than this. Worse still his education at the academy would be delayed.

"They had better give my-Naruto-nii the best treatment possible," Itachi grumbled and took a seat. He supposed it was for the best they were not in there to make the medics lose their concentration.

A window creaked ever so slightly and a masked nin slipped in. Itachi rolled his eyes. Did the man need to be so dramatic. Itachi knew exactly who the man in the cat mask was. It was technically illegal to know the identity of any AMBU but the man's stalk of silver hair was a dead giveaway and that lazy posture…still rules were rules.

"What do you want Cat-san?" Fugaku and Itachi spoke simultaneously and with the same amount of venom in their voices.

"I want to know why our little Naruto is in the hospital this time…"

Marks of irritation formed on the Uchiha men's faces. Both thinking, _'What do you mean __**our **__Naruto? Naruto's my angel/son not yours."_

Fugaku wanted badly to sigh and shake his head but he just answered the man's question, "He was…We were ambushed while out of the village this afternoon. Naruto has a compound fracture and the surgeons are setting it."

The cat sucked in some air. He knew Naruto had had more than his fair share of fractures but never such a severe break.

"The ones who are responsible?" The cat's voice was even. Killing intent was heavy in the room coming not just from the ANBU, but also from Itachi.

"I took care of them, and they suffered…not enough…but they suffered," The Head of the Uchiha clan hissed.

The three were silent for a while until they were joined by a frantic looking Sasuke and a worried, yet calm, Mikoto.

"How is he?" The woman asked as she stroked Sasuke's sweat soaked brow. He was feeling a bit feverish but it wasn't bad…probably just from the over exertion and worry he was feeling.

"In surgery still," Fugaku answered calmly he walked over to the woman and put a hand on her shoulder. She handed Sasuke to his brother. Itachi reluctantly took him. Sasuke didn't care who it was he just wanted to hold onto something. He had never seen something so gruesome as what was done to Naruto's arm and he was still feeling a bit ill.

They waited a couple hours before a medic came to see them. The woman smiled nervously and cleared her throat, "They have finished."

"How is he I want to see him now," Itachi demanded. Sasuke looked up at the woman with a stoic expression as did the rest of the Uchiha clan. The man in the mask could have been making silly faces for all she knew. She took a breath and spoke again.

"The surgery went well…he was a good strong boy. He's resting now. The anesthetic has yet to wear off and well he will have to wear a cast for several months."

The group all nodded. The Itachi spoke again, "So we may see him now?"

"Oh yes of course. But please remember be quiet, and he will likely not know you are there. He's pretty out of it still."

They followed the medic to a small room. Naruto lay there with a plaster cast on his arm he looked pale and fragile but the artificial lighting didn't do their little golden child any favors. Itachi was the first to approach. He touched the boy's clammy cheek with the back of his hand, then he sat in the chair next to the bed not even thinking of offering it to anyone. It was his rightful place next to his precious angel.

* * *

Naruto woke in the night to see his family gathered around him his ansetic had worn off but he didn't say anything. He bore it like a good little solider and smiled. He had been in worse pain before and he hadn't had all these loving people surrounding him then. He was ready to go home right then but when he had tried to get out of bet his daddy had said he needed to rest and asked if he hurt. He smiled and shook his head but they could see the small twinges of pain when he jostled his arm. Finally he noticed Cat-sama.

"Even Cat-sama came to visit?" He grinned and waved with his good arm.

"Yeah little gaki looks like you can't stay out of trouble. The masked nin reached over and ruffed Naruto's downy locks then he turned toward the window.

"Now that Naruto-gaki is safe I'm gonna go, but remember I'll be round to visit again soon," He vanished out the window and Itachi gladly closed it behind him. Now if he could get rid of the rest of them and be alone with his convalescing Naru-chan…

Sasuke yawned and Mikoto stifled a giggle, "I think I'll take Sasu-chan home and put him to bed. We'll be back in the morning."

She kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto beamed with love and joy at his mommy.

"Father you should go too. I'll stay with Naruto," Itachi offered. Fugaku looked askance at the boy he still had a strange feeling of dread toward his eldest where Naruto was concerned. He sat for a while. Itachi hid his ire. If Otou-san was going to stay at least he was quiet, unlike with Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. School was turning out to be terribly boring…especially since Naruto was still in the hospital, but today was Friday and that meant Naruto was getting out in the morning and he'd have his little fox boy back finally.

He was walking through the academy grounds not paying attention to anything. He walked past a field of flowers where the younger girls were gathering flowers. They all seemed to be watching him rather than what they were doing however. An older cadet with brown hair came to collect them she looked at Sasuke too. Her cheeks were rosy but she at least had some sense about her.

"Hey! Teacher says its time to bring your flower arrangements back." Two girls looked up one with shining platinum hair and the other with delicate pink fluff being held back by a scarf. They ran ahead of all the others with determined looks in their eyes. Ino and Sakura exchanged looks of distain. Only a few months ago they were best of friends now they were competing and glaring at each other. How sad that they were posturing for a boy who didn't even notice them.

Sasuke went to the field where the other boys were running races. He knew he could beat any one of them. The only boy who could come close to beating him in speed was stuck in a hospital room alone. Sasuke wondered if Naruto was bored as him. Sasuke sat on the hill side that faces the natural amphitheater beside the academy. It was where they sometimes had classes when it was nice outside, or if they were doing outside exercises, so far it seemed like all they did was let the boys run around like morons, and the girls were always segregated to the flower gardens picking daisies. He had no idea what all this had to do with being a ninja so he just sat and watched as boys tripped over themselves or got into little fights, and ignored the girls completely.

Naruto was incredibly bored but then he couldn't complain he had lots of visiters. Cat-sama had been to see him every evening since he got hurt, and his Mommy, Daddy and older brothers were there as much as possible. Naruto knew his dad had a lot of work and was very busy, and Sasu-nii was in school…Itachi-nii was working now too with his new team, but he snuck in at lunch times all the time. He said nobody cared if he ate his lunch with Naruto so Naruto was happy.

Mikoto was there the most of all. She was the sweetest prettiest mommy in the world and she let him have sweets after he ate his meals…He didn't like their food as well as he did Mikoto's cooking but it was still nice. Mikoto made special cookies just for her Naru-chan. They were shaped like little kitties and had yellow icing on them with colorful round candy eyes and pink heart candy noses but the best part was that they tasted so good.

Now the best part was when Hokage-sama brought him his own set of pencils and a coloring book. There were puppies and kittens dressed as ninja in the coloring book and Naruto was busy scribbling in the book with one of his colored pencils (with his good arm). His broken arm was too sore for him to use it much, but thank goodness he used his left hand to write and color.

He was sitting up in bed his arm in a sling resting on top of his hospital tray holding the coloring book steady while he connected the dots. The picture revealed a great big toad wearing a Konoha hitai-ite.

Mikoto came to sit next to her little Naru-chan and smiled at him. She reached out and cupped his cheek, "It's not much longer Naruto-chan. Lets get ready to go."

"Yes Mama," He nodded and began to gather his colored pencils and his book. He had a rubber band a nurse had given him to bind his pencils and he laid his things neatly on the tray. He was still in his "hospital pajamas." He'd taken to calling the little scrubs he was wearing, and the dressing gown, Hospital PJ's. Naruto needed help getting his street clothes on he was still getting used to having only one arm to do things. He knew he was lucky though. This wasn't going to be forever, just a few months, though that felt like forever. Naruto had had a hard life but it never blinded him to his blessings. He knew there were little boys like him who didn't just break their arm, but had lost an arm.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his cast. It itched underneath the plaster and bandages, and it hurt too.


End file.
